Some Not So Devious Plotting
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU Sequel to What We Don't Know. Summer is supposed to be a time of relaxtion, friends, and sun, but for Harry, it's that and heck of a lot more. You see his quite dumb friend is up to something and isn't telling Harry what on purpose. Independent!Gray!HP
1. Danny's Up To Something

Okay, here we go again folks!

To any and all new readers: I tried explaining everything I could. If you're confused, PM me and I'll answer your question. You can also read What We Don't Know if you have enough time on your hands to read a 300,000 word story.

* * *

**Rating: T for swearing, violence, probably mild mentions of child abuse, underage drinking more than likely, general insanity and probably more crap.**

**Genre: Humor/Drama (drama part may change or just be dropped in near or distant future...)**

**Summary: Summer is supposed to be a time of relaxtion, friends, and sun, but to Harry Potter, it's that and a heck of a lot more. He is trying to juggle writing two books, preparing for the classes he will be teaching in the upcoming year, and attempting to balance time between his friends and girlfriend. His first friend and confidant, Danny Riddle, seems to be up to something and leaving Harry completely in the dark about it--something that had never happened before. And when Danny is seriously scheming, it's going to be something big... especially since Harry seems to be one of the few not clued in. **

**Main Pairings: HP/HG, GW/?, OC/OC (Danny Riddle/Serenity), LV/OC (Voldie/Dawn Lamia-Riddle). Pairings are liable to change.**

**Warnings: Swearing, crude humor, underage drinking, _slight_ mentions of abuse, violence but nothing too graphic, insanity, and more may come up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own all of the characters that are not recongized, mages in general, and most of the vampires except for some legends I researched. Basically, if you don't recognize it from outside the Nundu Series, it ain't mine. **

**

* * *

**

This might help a little...

"Talk"

'Thoughts/mental conversing'

_Writing_

**Flashback**

Parseltongue

Always check beginning of chapters for new ones may be added or some that are unique to that single chapter.

Let's get onto the story, shall we?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Uno**

**Danny's Up To Something…**

A certain Lord Harold James Potter-Black was feeling extremely apprehensive. Now for those who knew him personally, they wouldn't blame him one teeny, tiny bit. Really now, he was only the co-leader and co-founder of the biggest youth rebellion the world has ever seen—better known as the Nundus, Voldemort has been out for his loyalty for almost a year, there's an overlord in another dimension, the Energy Realm, also out for his loyalty because he was the current elite lightning mage, and so much more other shitty things like those examples, but no it wasn't all of those serious, very much blatant issues that had Harry worrisome. He was use to those, well, normal problems.

No, it was his first and one of numerous best friends, Disaster Dante Riddle though better known as Danny if you don't want your face punched in, that had Harry anxious. Danny was plotting, for lack of a better wording.

Now if it was Ginny or Serenity, the closest things to little sisters he had, plotting something that Harry was obviously a part of, Harry wouldn't bat an eyelash because there really was nothing new there. Unfortunately, Serenity was extremely hyped up about her upcoming sixteenth birthday, and Ginny was busy helping plan a surprise party that was being thrown a few days before.

No, it just had to be his lovably moronic friend who fell off an icy swing set Danny idiotically tried to climb and landed on his head when he was five. Now, if you simply heard of Danny from what was written about him, you would have gotten the picture of a fearsome, confidant, sly young man that was quite touched in the head if you know what I mean, not the obnoxious, lighthearted imbecile that was hopelessly wrapped around his girlfriend's pinky.

Danny was half vampire and half human though he suspected he would be an elf-vampire hybrid by the time of his Climax because of his body's makeup. Not only was he the Lamia prince with the most potential to take the clan's throne, he was Voldemort's long-lost heir. Sure, the only thing they shared personality and opinion wise was a well-known, mutual dislike to even hatred, but it sure does sound important.

Harry wanted to know what the hell Danny was up to! Harry had seen him hunched over a book and slamming it shut once Harry entered the room numerous times in the past month. Danny usually told Harry everything and vice versa, but no, not this time.

How the hell Harry didn't know by now was past him because they had this weird, sort of creepy mental link that allowed them to communicate telepathically since they were eight. Why? They weren't sure, but Harry suspected it had to do with the fact that Voldemort tried to kill Harry. They used to say it was because they were actually twins, but Danny just had to get a million and ten growth spurts and now towered over Harry at seventy-four inches—almost half a foot taller than Harry.

Obviously, Harry was used to knowing **exactly** what his only male best friend was up to, whether he really wanted to know or not. He used to take it for granted, and now he desperately wanted to know!

Harry sighed and realized that he was just giving himself another headache from thinking and guessing about whatever Danny was scheming. He should probably get back to his work.

Dumbledore had practically begged Harry to teach the history, culture, and theory of mage's and their magic last school year when it was revealed that Harry was one of the Nundu leaders. Harry had been wrangled into teaching Dueling also. Harry was a little disappointed in Hogwarts when he learned the only qualifications was an O in the subject they wanted to teach on their OWL and NEWT. Harry had gotten both for Defense Against the Dark Arts which was the closest thing to dueling.

Dumbledore had allowed him to try taking it last year, so Harry would have more time on his hands after he was able to drop Defense. He had passed with flying colors, literally. It was mainly a duel for the practical, and Harry had conjured a bunch of birds and made them attack the person giving the test. That was fun.

Harry had then found himself needing to write a book on mages due to lack of wanting to risk his precious books in others' hands besides those he trusted. The only person who he was going to teach who would have see a mage book from the Energy Realm was Hermione, and well, she _is_ his girlfriend after all…

He should probably find Serenity and give her the chapter he had just finished for her to look over. She was smarter than him and was even helping him teach because he told Dumbledore she would before he even asked her to help. Harry needed some free time for his won homework and crap…

* * *

Harry got up and went towards his room that was connected to the room Danny and Serenity shared by a common room.

Serenity and Danny have been dating since November of 2006. Serenity was Danny's mate, and Danny was the guy Serenity chose as hers. Harry was damn certain that he was going to get tooth decay from watching those two…

Lo and behold, Serenity was sitting on the couch in the common room writing in a notebook. "Hi, bro," she said without looking up.

Petite, blonde, and tan, Serenity was not your average half-veela with honey eyes and a natural, golden tan. More than likely it was because of her status as a solar mage—the weakest type. Serenity was more brains than brawn and off-set Danny's mostly brawn and little brains perfectly. Her now rather infamous nickname, Vixie, was a combination of "vixen" and "pixie" combined. Harry and Danny made it up quite a few years ago. Many called her Ren though she hated it with a passion according to her.

"Hiya, sissy. What are you doing?"

"Making a list of rules that Danny has to follow on my birthday…"

"Did Gin and Ells convince him to be your… uh… pet, slave, servant, something like that for the day yet?"

"Yeah, they threatened him with something. They wouldn't tell me what…"

"Oh, that's odd."

"Not really… Remember who we're talking about, Jamie. Oh, I finished reading over the latest crap you call writing, Har. It didn't totally suck for once."

"Wow, that's a compliment coming from you."

"It still sucked though." Harry wanted to roll his eyes at that oh-so-sweet comment. There was Serenity for you.

"Gee, thanks. Well, thanks for reading it over. I'm forever in your debt, for ten seconds that is." Harry quickly added the last part when he realized that Serenity would remember him saying that to her and would probably bring it up ten years in the future.

Serenity stuck her lip out cutely. She whined, "But bro-bro, I want you to be forever in my debt forever…!"

"Ask Danny to be forever in your debt."

"Ask Danny to be what…?" a deep voice asked. A tall, pale brunette walked in with sparkling, silvery blue eyes and neon-blue streaks in his ink-black hair.

"Dearie, will you be forever in my debt?" Serenity asked.

"…why?" was the half-vampire's confused reply.

"Because Harry wouldn't be!"

"Sorry, darling, I know you too well. What are you two up to you?"

"Making a list of rules you have to follow," Serenity stated with a smirk.

"I probably don't even have to look at them…"

"Yes you do. I added stuff."

"Morgana…" Danny muttered when he looked at what she had written so far. "You _seriously_ want me to sit in front of the door whenever you go to the washroom?"

"Yes."

"…why did I agree to this again?"

"I don't know. Red wouldn't tell me what they threatened you with."

"Oh, right, that's why I agreed to do this… Gin is very scary while determined…"

"I thought both of you two called Gin-Gin Red…?" Harry interrupted.

"I only do it because it gets on her nerves," Danny stated.

"Oh, what were you doing, bro?" Harry asked in another attempt to figure out what Danny was doing.

"Something…" was the mysterious reply.

"Danny…"

"Hm?"

"Tell me already!" demanded Harry.

"No, I don't think I will." A smirk graced the vampire's lips as he said that.

"Danny, haven't we told you not to smirk like that, dearie? You look too much like Voldie," Serenity cut in smoothly.

Danny grimaced and said, "Please don't kid about things like that… I am nothing like that bastard."

"Right, I have to go help Gin with her Defense homework like I promised I would… I think Blaise wanted help too," Harry muttered and left with a book in hand. He had left his newest chapter with Serenity.

* * *

"Okay, spill it," Serenity commanded once Harry was out of earshot.

"Spill what?" was Danny's innocent response as the vampire collapsed on the couch next to her.

"What are you up to? I didn't care until I just found that you're leaving Harry out. What are you planning against him?"

"It's not _against_ him."

"What are you doing, Dan?"

"Something. It's a surprise for Harry."

"What? Painting him a picture to guard his new quarters like he implied he wanted you to do for his birthday?"

"No, though it does have to do with his birthday…"

"Come on, dearie! Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'll probably tell Harry."

"No I won't!"

"Vix, you're easily bribed into opening your mouth if it doesn't hurt someone."

"Do you even know what bribed means?"

"Okay, I may be dumb, but I'm not _that_ dumb."

"Danny…"

"Nope, not telling."

"What happened to the good old days when I was your accomplice?"

"Harry learned how to get you to open your mouth that's what happened. I need to do… stuff." Danny quickly stood up and sprinted out of the room.

Serenity stuck her lip out and shouted, "Dearie…! Don't leave me!"

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes when he heard Serenity's attempt to make him stay so she could pry it out of him. 'Hm… It would probably be better if I had an accomplice… Who is someone I can trust with it, but Harry wouldn't expect? Red is too obvious as is Blaise, Ellie, and most of the Nundus because Harry sees them too much.' A smirk graced his lips when an idea hit him. 'I wonder if Granger would help… She has a brain that works most of the time unlike mine, and Harry would never expect the two of us working for something. Besides, she would probably understand why I'm going to attempt to do this. I guess I should be glad I told Uncle Jerry I'd try the whole prince thing. Might give me a few more sources…'

'Give you more sources for what?' Harry interrupted with anticipation coloring his tone.

'Harry, mind your own beeswax.'

'Why aren't you telling me…?! I thought we told each other everything!' Harry whined this time.

'It'd ruin the surprise. Don't bother asking Ren because she doesn't know either.'

'Who knows?!'

'Me.'

'I am going to find out!'

'No you won't. Not until I let you.'

'Danny…!'

'Harry, you can try all you want, but I'm not telling you. It's a **surprise**. Do you know what a surprise is?'

'Meanie.'

'You'll get over it, mate.'

Danny rolled his eyes at Harry's pathetic attempt and warped to his clan's village. Danny landed on his feet and calmly strode to his half-brother's, Leon, house. Danny knocked on the sharply and waited.

"Hi, bro," Leon said before he opened the door as usual. Danny was the only person who had the decency to knock. "Serenity shopping again?"

"No. Just felt like it. Why? Is it illegal to visit one's family?"

"Did you have sugar? You're acting _way_ too calm, Dan." Leon had learned the hard way that Danny was one of those people who were so hyper naturally that the easiest way to make them calm down was to give them sugar, lots and lots of sugar.

"…maybe. I like chocolate."

"Come on, before someone sees you and starts spazzing about how you should be in that stuffy mansion…"

"That place isn't so bad once you repaint the room you were given and repaint the furniture and stuff."

"You used spray-paint."

"So? It's awesome looking. Serenity likes it too."

"I envy the fact that you can even do something like that with spray paint."

Danny stuck his tongue out. "I needed to talk to Uncle Jerry about something anyways away from Serenity."

Leon raised an eyebrow that told him to elaborate.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leon stated, "Either you are insane, fanatically loyal and concerned for your best friend, or an adrenaline junkie. The worst part is that I'm willing to bet you're all three…"

"I'm going to take to take that as a compliment…!" Danny stated with a bit of a whine. The sugar was staring to wear off, and his hyperactive, crazy self was starting to come back.

"You just need a way to convince Uncle Jerry to get you in, so you can pull off the ritual, right?"

"Yep, hopefully it won't be hard because he offered to buy me this really expensive car before even asking if I had my license…"

"Do you?"

"I ran away from the orphanage I lived at when I was twelve. Do you _really_ think I can drive?"

"I'll be taking that as a no. I can teach you sometime if you want."

"Really…?"

"Sure… I'll be stuffing sugar down your throat first though."

Danny stuck his tongue right as the door was thrown open as usual. "Hello, Leon," Jeremiah said as he walked in. "Dante…? What are you doing here?"

"He's plotting against his best friend," Leon stated.

"What…?"

Danny chose that moment to explain.

"I am very glad that you do know how to use your brain, nephew," was the Lamia king's only response.

"Serenity learnt me many thingies!" Danny replied.

"Or not…" muttered Leon as he cuffed his younger half-brother's head.

"Hey, that hurted!"

"Hurted isn't a word, Danny."

"So…?"

"I give up, bro, I just give up…"

"Give up on what, Leon?"

Leon's only response was a groan.

* * *

One day later, Danny, Serenity, Harry, and a few other Nundus decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron supposedly out of bored but having an ulterior reason unknown to one of the attendees.

Harry and Danny laid quite a few bottles of butterbeer on the table, and Danny handed Serenity a cup of steaming tea after he picked her up and sat her on his lap. Serenity had gotten drunk off of butterbeer before, so neither of the male mages were letting her have it again.

Oh, mage**s** you're wondering? Danny was the last mage in the Middle Realm—the dimension where Earth was found. Most mages resided in the Energy Realm of Chaos Realm after the power-hungry ruler of the mages who Serenity, Danny, and Harry all thought should go jump off a cliff into a whirlpool. Anyways…

"Why can't I have butterbeer…?" Serenity whined slightly.

"There is no way that I am letting you get drunk, lovely," Danny stated firmly.

Serenity tried again, "Harry…!"

Harry gave her a look and said just as firmly if not firmer than Danny, "No."

Serenity crossed her arms with a pout. "Don't you even try pulling a guilt trip on them, Vix," warned Ellie, the Nundu's almost sixteen-year-old potion specialist, "because it isn't going to work on half of us."

"You people are mean…! It's almost my birthday!"

"Yeah, almost being the keyword there, sis," Harry retorted instantly.

* * *

The teenagers and twenty-somethings sat around the table and chatted away about the most meaningless topics for about two hours.

Harry said, "I think we should go now, right guys?"

Everyone but Serenity immediately agreed.

Serenity was the one to unlock the door, and she stopped when she saw all of the lights off. "Guys… Where is everyone else…? Why are all of the lights off while I'm at."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, VIXIE!"

* * *

Kind of short, but I think I did a better job than the beginning of the first story in this series. Besides, Serenity's birthday is in June and right around when Harry gets back from Hogwarts. I really didn't want to but her surprise birthday party and normal birthday in the first chapter, so it's going to be chapter 2.

Review please! The little voices that make me write quickly feed off of them. They also feed on caffeine, but I'm only allowed to drink a cup of coffee a day which is normally wasted on doing homework or something.


	2. Vixie's Birthday and Then Some

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize outside of my writings. Everything you don't, belongs to moi.

**Mini-Flashback :-)**

"Talk"

'Think'

Warning: very mild reference to The Talk

Apology: Sorry this took forever. School finally ended, but I have been busy because of marching band. I've also started to two other stories involving Harry Potter. One I hope will be up sometime this month. Because this took forever to write, I didn't go through to revise and do some last minute editing like I normally do, so I'm sorry if there's errors. The only thing I did was quickly add the breaks because I going to bed soon. On the bright side, I got a new toolbar that has spellcheck for stuff I write on the Internet which should help. On with the frigging story already. ;-P

* * *

**Chapter Deux**

**Happy Birthday, Vixie! …and More**

**Last time in **_**Some Not So Devious Plotting**_**…**

"**Surprise! Happy early birthday, Vixie!"**

Serenity blinked a few times and said, "Uh… My birthday isn't until Thursday…"

"That's why they said _early_ birthday, sissy," Harry stated without hesitation, completely forgetting who he was mouthing off to. Serenity scowled at him and whacked him hard on the head. "Ow…!"

"You deserved it, Harry. Be nice to Serenity," Danny said calmly and lifted the girl on his shoulders. The others took his action as a signal to start singing to her.

Serenity sweetly said once they were done, "Thanks, guys! Did you get me frosting…?"

Serenity had told Harry that she didn't want him to waste his time making her a birthday cake when all she ever ate off it was the frosting. She said that as long as someone gave her a carton of frosting, she was good.

Harry rolled his eyes as Blaise threw her a carton and almost hit Danny on the head with it.

"That was almost my head you know," Danny whined as Serenity ripped the lid off and started to stick her little fingers in it savagely.

"Hey, dearie…" said Serenity innocently.

"Yes, dear?" Danny answered.

"You have frosting on your face!" She reached down and smeared a good handful of frosting all over the vampire's face.

"Ren… why did you do that?"

"Because I want to lick some of it off." Serenity leaned down and licked his forehead.

"Ew…"

"Purebloods…" Serenity muttered loudly.

"Hey!"

"Get over it and sit down at the table, dearie."

Danny scowled but sat down at the table and pulled the veela on his lap. "Get the frosting off my face, Vix."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and started to wipe the thick, white concoction of his forehead with a napkin. She kissed his lips to get it off his mouth where most of the frosting was.

* * *

A little while later, Serenity was licking her spoon clean of frosting while Harry was cutting the cake that she didn't want. Danny slid in the seat across from her with a slice of chocolate cake in hand. "Hi, dearie." 

"Hi, darling. Are you _sure_ you don't want any cake?"

"Yes, I told Harry I didn't want one so he wouldn't have to go out of his way…"

"Not even a bite of mine?"

"Eh, I guess so. He did go out of his way and all…" Serenity cut a bite off with her spoon. "Hm, not bad but frosting is still better!"

Danny snorted and started to eat. The couple sat in companionable silence for about five minutes or so until Danny broke the silence with, "You can open your presents once you're done eating, Vixie."

"Does that mean-?"

"No. Harry and I got you a combined gift and then separate ones. We're giving you the one from both of us tonight and the other two on your birthday."

"Pooey, oh well. I can multitask. I'm sitting on you while I open my presents because every girl needs a throne or sexy vampire to sit on while it's her birthday."

"Okay, but you have to wait for me to finish eating then, dear."

"Hurry up, honey…!"

"I am, sheesh."

Danny quickly finished and picked the girl up with ease and sat down in front of the presents. "Guys!" he yelled.

The others looked and quickly scurried over to the rather large pile of presents. You could tell why Serenity was being called the Princess of the Nundus by the press now…

Harry sat next to them and handed the blonde a sloppily wrapped gift. "Here, it's from Dan and I, sis."

Serenity opened it quickly and squealed happily. Danny and Harry laughed when she hugged the package of men's boxers to her chest. Now for those who don't know her well enough, Serenity had this lovely habit of stealing Harry's and Danny's—mainly Danny's recently—boxers and used them as pajama bottoms when she ran out and didn't feel like doing laundry.

"There, now no more stealing our boxers, right darling?" Danny asked playfully.

"Yep! Yay! Thanks, guys!" Serenity put the boxers down and hugged both of them tightly with a kiss on the cheek. "I might still take yours, Dan, though because it's fun!" Serenity squealed with laughter when Danny started to tickle her. "Ah, my chair is coming to life…!"

* * *

A few days later, Danny was woken up by a small person pouncing on him. "Happy birthday, lovely," he muttered and sat up. He engulfed the petite veela in a tight hug and kissed her head. 

"Thanks, dearie. Come on, chippity chop! Get in the shower! I have had your clothes picked out for an hour, and I was just waiting for you to get up already!"

Danny stood up and asked with a smile, "What were you doing up at five, my pretty, little birthday girl?"

"Waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed. That's what, Dan."

"Got my lazy ass out of bed, what's next, my dear?" Danny teasingly asked with a flourished bow.

"I told you to get in the shower already, dearie. Here are your jeans and undies. I'll give you your shirt after breakfast."

"Kay-kay."

"Oh, and you have ten minutes until I flush the toilet."

Danny rushed into the bathroom. He knew that she was probably serious by now…

* * *

Serenity shrieked happily when Danny threw her in the air and caught her with simplicity. "Whee…!" She was being thrown into the air by a drop-dead gorgeous, shirtless vampire. What more could a birthday girl ask for? 

Serenity felt like a queen when Danny carried her downstairs carefully. She had already fastened the collar around his neck when he got out of the shower along with playing with his hair and applying eyeliner on him.

"Happy birthday, sissy," Harry said as a greeting. "Do you want to eat first or open presents?"

"Presents!" chirped the veela.

"You can go first, Har," Danny said. He knew what Harry was giving her.

Harry handed Serenity a thin package. Serenity carefully removed the paper and opened the box. "Oh my gosh!" gasped Serenity. A few tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as she tackle-hugged Harry. "Thank you! Holy shit!"

Danny smiled at the adoption forms. Serenity would soon legally be Harry's little sister.

"You're welcome. Uh, sis, you're sort of choking me."

Serenity blushed cutely and quickly started to fill out the forms. Danny slipped his gift in front of her shyly. It was nothing compared to Harry's in his opinion…

Serenity stopped filling out the forms and ripped the wrapping paper off. "Ah, you're so sweet, dearie!" Serenity pulled the beautiful picture frame out carefully. It was intricately designed with little lilac and red rose buds that spelled out "Serenity".

Danny ducked his head down with a blush gracing his cheeks. "You're welcome, darling," he muttered timidly.

"Silly. And to think I was thinking that you letting me do whatever the hell I wanted to you was what you were giving me…"

"I wasn't even planning on doing that until a few days ago when I was _threatened_. I had that hidden in that drawer you always try to hide my presents in every year for a month."

"Wait! I warded that against you…!"

"And you take said wards down after Christmas. How do you _think_ I figured where you were hid 'em?"

"Oh… I think you should serve me breakfast in bed. That's why I got you two up so early. Bring something up for yourself too, dearie! I'm going back to bed now. Wake me up in an hour or so."

"…why didn't she tell us last night this?" Danny asked Harry after the two boys watched her skip up the stairs. "She got you up too?"

"Yep, woke me up while you were in the shower."

"Okay. I guess we have to make breakfast for her now… I can make toast!"

"…and that's the only thing you know how to make."

"I know. I can make that bacon you can microwave too!"

"I'll make the _normal_ bacon for her. You can make your own breakfast."

"I just wanted cereal anyways."

"Good. Can you get the eggs, bacon, bread, and whatever else you think we need from the fridge?"

"Sure."

* * *

Serenity sleepily opened her eyes when she heard Danny say, "Harry, open the damn door. My hands are kind of full here." 

"Sheesh, keep your pants on, mate."

The door opened and Danny walked in balancing a tray carefully. "Morning again, beautiful," the vampire said as he placed the tray down. "I'll be right back… I need to grab my toast… I think cereal would have been too messy."

Serenity smiled and started to eat. Of course, she was given way too much food. Danny had corrupted Harry and made him agree that she was too thin.

Danny sat next to her on the bed and kissed her head before he started to nibble on his toast.

"Hey, Danny…"

"Hm?"

"Stop eating your toast."

"Why?"

"You said you wanted cereal, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I wanna feed you!"

"What?"

Serenity took his toast, and energy bonds wrapped around the vampire's torso. "You'll eat once I finish."

"Ren…!"

"No calling me Ren and stop whining, or I'll gag you. You're mine for the day. I like that word, mine, especially when I'm using it to describe you."

"…you're scaring me again."

"Shut up, Danny. You're annoying me…!"

"And you're scaring me."

Serenity gave him a look and put a piece of duct tape over his mouth. "Now be good eye candy and be quiet."

Let's just leave where that duct tape came from to the imagination, shall we?

* * *

Harry walked in the kitchen to get something for breakfast and blinked at the weird sight in front of him. Danny was sitting down with Serenity on his lap, and Serenity was feeding him cereal. "Sis, what are you doing?" 

"Feeding my Danny."

"…why?"

"I felt like it. It's fun."

"I don't think Danny agrees with you on it being fun…"

"So? Today, he is nothing but my possession, so there's nothing he can do. He's **mine**!"

Danny gulped. What did he agree to? Serenity smiled at him and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Love, I'm not hungry anymore…!"

Serenity pouted but stopped shoving the spoon in the vampire's mouth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Serenity stuck her lip out and poked his chest. "Fine, come on, dearie, time to get dressed."

"I'm already dressed."

"Well, I need to get dressed; you need a shirt."

"And to think I was just going shirtless for the day…"

"I want to go shopping, and you can't go without a shirt on, dearie. No shirts, no shoes, no service, remember?"

"Oh."

"Oh is right, dearie. Come on already!"

Danny grabbed her hand and followed her upstairs.

"Sit," stated the blonde once the vampire had pulled a shirt on.

"What?"

"Sit down in front of the bathroom door like a good dearie while I go."

Danny grumbled but sat down. "Happy, darling?"

"No, I can't get in with your sexy ass in the way."

"Well excuse me…" Danny scooted over and let Serenity through. Serenity patted his head before slamming the door with a click of the lock. "I feel like a dog…" the vampire muttered under his breath.

* * *

Hermione opened the door and groaned when Ron and Neville were at her door. "What do you want? Please keep in mind that I've read many of Harry's books actually written in English." 

"Mione, please come back to the Order," begged the redhead.

"No thanks. I'm staying out of the war."

"With the Nundu as your boyfriend!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry doesn't give a crap. He finds it morally wrong to influence people like that. He thinks if he somehow corrupts someone, it's there own fault. That's what happened to Ginny."

"Hermione, please?" Neville asked.

"I'm sorry Neville. I like the Order methods most of the time, but I don't like all of their beliefs. The maniacs my boyfriend is a part of seem to have the right idea but _really_ need to improve their methods. Voldemort… do I really need to go there?"

Neville and Ron both flinched at Voldemort's name. "Don't say that, Hermione!" snapped Ron.

"It's hard to be scared of someone whose own teenaged son calls Voldie while in a good mood and things I am not repeating when in a not-so-good mood. Besides, _Ginny_ isn't scared to say Voldemort. She calls him Moldymort like that Ellie person I met once who immediately started teasing Jamie. What do you want?"

"Can't we talk, Hermione?" Neville tried again.

"I thought we were friends," Ron added hopefully.

"I thought so too, Ronald. You were the one who threw our friendship away."

"Mione… We had so much…"

"Ronald, I never liked you more than a friend and even that was strained at times. Half the time I put up with you for Harry's sake before I realized you were hurting him more than helping him."

"What?"

"Let's just say if you ever see Riddle in a dark alley, run as fast as you can because I can almost guarantee you are on his hit list. Imagine my surprise when he actually wrote a letter apologizing for being cold because he said he was just worried I was just using Harry. Riddle is extremely protective of Harry." Hermione conveniently left out the second part of the letter she received today.

"Can't we please just go somewhere and talk, Hermione?" Neville practically begged.

"Fine… Pull anything and I'll hex you. I have to tell my parents that I'm leaving."

Hermione soon came back out with a car keys in her hand. "Come on, follow me. We're going to the mall…"

* * *

"So, sissy, what do you want to do?" asked Harry. 

"Shop!" the blonde chirped

"Jamie means 'where do you want to go', darling," Danny clarified.

"…I don't know."

"The mall by where Mi lives is pretty good," Harry suggested.

"Sure, it's somewhere new… I think the storekeepers at our local mall are getting suspicious of me and my snexy dearie by now. You have to take us there, Harry."

"Okay. Are you two ready?"

"Yeah. I am, and I'm the only person who matters," Serenity stated and grabbed her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Thanks, love," Danny sarcastically said.

"You'll get over it."

"I know."

* * *

Serenity rolled her eyes and dragged Danny and Harry away from the arcade again. This was getting annoying… 

At least they didn't try to leave until after she visited a few stores. Serenity had gotten a new pair of flip-flops already along with some clothes that were suitable for teaching next school year. Serenity made Harry hold the bags containing the teaching clothes because she wouldn't have even needed them if he hadn't told Dumbles that she would help him teach before asking her…

"C'mon, can't we go in the arcade, sis?" whined Harry.

"After lunch," answered Serenity as she reclaimed her grip on the half-vampire's hand.

"Let's go eat now then," Danny said and started heading towards the food court.

"We're eating at noon."

"But it's eleven…!" whined Danny.

"No shit, Sherlock. Ooh… bookstore!"

Harry and Danny rolled their eyes behind her back as they were dragged into the bookstore.

* * *

Hermione was questioning her sanity once again when she found herself eating lunch at the mall food court with Ron and Neville. 

"Wow, noon already," Neville commented in an attempt to break the silence.

Hermione was about to say something when she saw Harry and company walk into the food court—both boys carrying bags.

"What is it?" Ron asked and turned around. He seemed angry at the sight of the Nundu leaders. "What are _they_ doing here?!"

"You are aware one of them is my boyfriend, right?"

Riddle seemed to have noticed them by the way he nudged Serenity who nudged Harry who walked in their direction.

"Hi, Mi. What are you doing here with them…?" asked Harry curiously.

"Leave us alone, Potter," Ron snapped.

"You are aware that my overprotective best friend is about five feet away from you right, Ronnikins?"

"Uh…"

"Boo," Danny whispered in Ron's ear. Ron spun around and almost screamed, but the veela had put her hand over his mouth.

"Really now, don't alert the non-magis, Weasley," the blonde said with a roll of her honey eyes. "Dearie, knock it off."

"Sorry, lovely…"

"Bro-bro…! I'm hungry…!" Serenity whined and tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"The world doesn't revolve around you," Hermione snapped.

"It's my birthday, and I'll be a bitch if I want to," retorted Serenity as she continued to try to drag Harry away.

Ron immediately dashed off and headed towards a chocolate store. Danny growled under his breath. "…is there any reason why Ron seems to be so… in love almost with her?" Neville muttered to himself.

"He's easily swayed by allure. I had to learn basic meditation and such to block most of my charm. The trace amounts that manage to escape influence him still for some reason. That or he wants Danny to pound his head in badly."

"Just say the word!" cheerfully chirped the vampire with a smirk.

"I know, dearie. If only we weren't in a public place…"

Neville gulped, and Hermione gave both of them looks. She seemed to be unsure of what to say by the way she hesitantly said, "Uh… happy birthday, Serenity…?"

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me, Granger."

Serenity was suddenly spun around by a dazed Ron carrying a small box of chocolates. "You're so beautiful…" he breathed. "Be mine, and I'll treat you right."

"That's my _bonded_ mate you're talking to, bastard," Danny threateningly whispered. "She's already been claimed." He protectively wrapped his arms around the girl gently to Ron's obvious envy.

"Right… Let's go eat somewhere else, okay sissy? I'll call you, Mi. Bye," Harry quickly said and urged his friends to leave.

"Wait…! Don't leave, my beautiful angel…!" Ron called out.

"Ew," Serenity decidedly said once they exited the mall.

Danny was muttering what sounded like threats under his breath in Italian and still had an arm wrapped firmly around the newly sixteen-year-old solar mage.

"I think Ronnikins needs to avoid dark alleys for the rest of his life," Harry quietly said to himself as he glanced at his rather angry best friend.

* * *

Serenity smiled dreamily at the vampire slipping in next to her in bed. 

"Happy birthday, love," he tenderly whispered and cradled her in his arms.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Serenity."

* * *

Serenity groaned when she hit the off button on the alarm clock a few days later. Even a morning person and early riser like her didn't like being up at seven on Saturdays… 

"Morning, Ren…" Danny muttered as he sat up with his hair sticking up in every direction known to man and some that weren't.

"Good morning, Danny. Nice hair by the way."

"Says she whose hair is all frizzy in the back and looks like an afro…"

"Well… that isn't very good," Serenity said as she carefully popped her contacts in.

"Don't poke your eye out."

"I'm not planning on it anytime soon, sexy."

"Can't a guy worry?"

"You _always_ worry."

"It's my job."

"Right… Are we going to eat here or at your uncle's…?"

"You pick. I don't know what we were on when we agreed to stay the night every other weekend there…"

"It's called you're a prince, and the only way to get him to leave you alone was you visiting."

"Why am I the prince of the bloody Lamiae? Why can't it be Leon or my mother even?"

"Your great-uncle said Leon was too weak, and the Lamiae prefer having rulers that can't get pregnant still. You can definitely not get pregnant, and she can I guess. She's too involved with the war because of your father, love."

"I know… Why can't you be the prince then?"

"I'm not a vampire or a male."

"Princess?"

"Not a vampire."

"I can turn you if you want."

"No thanks. Come on, let's say bye to Harry. If we eat breakfast there, we get more time to talk to Harry before he goes to Granger's."

"Want to dump water on his head to wake him up?"

"I'll check to see if he's awake or not while you get a bucket of water."

"Okay."

* * *

"ARGH!" cut through the silence of the once rundown mansion ten minutes later. 

"What was that for?!" Harry demanded as he shook the water off him.

"We just felt like it," Danny said mischievously.

"We wanted to talk to you before we left…!" whined Serenity cutely.

"Right… You have to go to the village. I'll have to remind Ginny and Blaise that they'll have to take care of our eight kiddies and guests alone unless they call someone else to help—probably Ellie."

The Nundu leaders were known for taking in abandoned children. Some just stayed for a small period of time, and some were residents of the house. There were eight kids that were always there with a varying number of others each night.

"Ooh! I just remembered that I left a wallet I snatched from some guy on the counter," Danny suddenly said.

"I think you are the only prince in the history who is also a pickpocket," Serenity stated.

"You shouldn't be talking."

"What? I'm not royalty."

"You will be because you're marrying me," Danny stated.

"Oh, am I?"

"We're bonded as boyfriend girlfriend, darling. You can't leave me."

"No, it means you're the only man I can have children with."

"Which you desperately want."

Harry was just watching his friends bicker with amusement. "Stop arguing like a married couple, guys," he said with a smile.

"It's fun bickering like a married couple though," Serenity sweetly replied.

"My relatives keep pushing us to wed in the very near future, too. It's kind of creepy," added Danny.

"They finally dropped the idea of having me turned at least after I threatened to… uh, yeah…" Serenity said. Let's just leave her threat to the imagination.

"They wanted to turn you?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Jamie, I wouldn't let them," Danny soothingly said.

"Okay. I was just worried there…"

'You're not the only one…' whispered Danny's voice in Harry's head.

'Why? Is there more…?'

'They still want her partially turned. I'm trying my best to talk them out of it… I didn't want to worry Ren.'

'Crap…'

'I know…'

* * *

Danny carefully let Serenity jump out of his arms after he warped to the village. Serenity grabbed his hand as they walked through the village towards the looming mansion in the center. 

"There you two are," a voice said from behind them.

"Hi, Uncle Jerry," Danny said without looking. The king of the Lamiae smiled at his favorite grandnephew and his little mate. He loved observing Dante and the tiny veela clinging to him. He just had to convince the veela to be turned so her veela and emerging elf blood remained with her human side gone… Dante would have to be persuaded also…

"Well, come along," the vampire who wasn't so elderly by vampire terms insisted.

"We got here two, damn minutes ago," Serenity stated.

"Language, Serenity."

"Seriously, you're not my father."

"Don't mind her; she hasn't had her coffee yet," Danny cut in and picked Serenity up again.

"Piggyback ride?" Serenity cutely asked.

"Go ahead."

"Yay!"

Danny let Serenity go and remained until she jumped on his back.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and waited for the teenagers to catch up.

* * *

"Come along, dear," Grandmother suddenly said to Serenity around one. Danny's grandmother and great-aunt were standing in the doorway expectantly. 

"…what?" the blonde asked with confusion.

"Really now, do you think we didn't know your birthday was Thursday? Come on now, Izzy and I are taking you shopping."

"Dante, I need to talk to you by the way…" Jeremiah said hesitantly. Danny could tell that he really didn't want to do whatever he was going to do but seemed that he had no choice. Danny felt a foreboding chill go down his spine.

Once Serenity was dragged away literally, Jeremiah cleared his throat. "You see, Dante… Uh… I know your mother probably didn't do a very good job at doing something very important in a young adult's life, and I know that your father most definitely didn't do it."

"…please tell me you're not giving me The Talk…"

"You see… Uh... Well… Do you know what a car is?"

"Yeah…" Danny muttered, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well, there are cars, and there are garages…"

Danny started to turn pink.

* * *

Harry ran his hand through his already ruffled hair as he knocked on the Grangers' door. Mrs. Granger opened the door and cooed, "Ah, hi, Harry. I'll go call Hermione down." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Granger."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Emily?"

"Sorry, Miss—Emily."

"It's okay, dear. Hermione! Harry is here!"

Running was heard, and Hermione soon was seen running down the stairs. She said, "Hi, Jamie!" between gasps of breath.

"Breathe, Mi, breathe," Harry calmly stated and wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Hermione asked. She wanted to ask Harry some things that she didn't want to say in front of her Muggle mother.

"Sure."

"So, what's up?" Harry asked once the teenagers were in Hermione's room.

"Not much. Did you start on the dueling book you were hoping on writing?"

"Not really…"

"Harry!"

"What? I need to finish the mage one since there are hardly any in this realm except for my own private collection. At least I am finding out Monday if Dueling is going to have a requirement of an E or O on your Defense O.W.L at the teacher meeting."

"Why are you doing that?"

"I don't want a bunch of love struck Third Years who just signed up to stare at me wasting my time. I want people who are going to take it seriously."

"…good point. What about your mage class?"

"It's being co-taught by Vixie. I think anyone who just took it to stare at us is going to be weeded out quickly because she is no-nonsense when it comes to education. I may not be assigning homework, but she will definitely be making up for me."

"I still don't know why you're adopting her Harry."

"You haven't gotten through her shell, Mi. Serenity was hardened by her mere two years on the streets more than all nine years at that damned orphanage combined. She doesn't like you for some reason and therefore is harsher and on the edge around you. Around me and Dan, she is cracking jokes, cutely whining, and all that stuff. Ren's a different person if you gain her hard to earn trust. You two actually share a lot in common. That's why I wanted to be friends with you at first because you reminded me of one of my best friends I was sorely missing."

Hermione just looked at him incredulously. "Right…"

"See, it's both of your guys' faults! Neither of you are willing to give the other a chance!"

"Can we change the subject, Jamie?"

"Hey, _you_ started it."

"What are you two bickering about?" a voice asked curiously.

"What do you want, Janet?" Hermione asked.

"Who's Serenity?"

"My adopted little sister or, well, will be," Harry stated.

"Is she a witch too?"

"Nope, mage like I am."

"Mage…?"

"It's complicated. Mages are the other humanoid species with the ability to wield magic. She's also half veela."

"Veela…?"

"Gorgeous, blue-eyed blondes with the gift of an allure, but when angry, veela turn into avian like beasts who throw fireballs. Luckily, Ren's only half veela, maybe third, and only gets talons and throws fireballs when mad."

"I thought she was a hybrid, Harry," Hermione said.

"Her elf blood is starting to kick in. No more of her teasing Dan and I about our pointy ears."

"I still can tease you, pointy ears."

"I noticed, Mi…"

"Who's Dan?"

"His best friend, Janet," Hermione snapped. She wanted her sister to leave.

"Is _he_ a warlock or whatever male witches are called?"

"Sort of and it is wizard… His father is a bad man who did a dark ritual on Danny when he was just an infant… We're still not sure of the full effects though we have a good idea. He's an elf-vampire-human tri-breed for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" demanded Hermione. Janet obviously didn't know vampires existed by her paling.

"Our dormant elf blood normally slowly conquers the present blood slowly and evenly. Danny's vampire blood can't be conquered because vampires and elves are both highly magical, immortal beings that are exact opposites. He may well end up being an elf-vampire hybrid."

"Is he hot?" Janet suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said casually.

"What does that mean, Mi-Mi?"

"Harry, face it, your best friend is more attractive than you. You, on the other hand, have a functional brain and don't act like a toddler. Besides, vampires have mates and his is your sister who already hates me."

"Mi, please don't talk about that… Do you know how hard it is sometimes being compared to your more powerful, more attractive vampire prince best friend?"

"He's a prince!" Janet exclaimed.

"Yep. That's why he currently is in Italy with sissy. His great-uncle, the king of the Lamiae, will leave him alone until after this damn war is over if Dan and Ren stay the night there every other weekend."

"Wow…"

"You don't know much about magic, do you, Janet?" Harry asked.

"No…"

"Jamie, this is the first year I can use magic outside of school," Hermione reminded him.

"I know, Mi. This is the second year for me because I took the tracking wards off. Well, actually, Ren did it…"

"Random, but is she an animagus, too?"

"Yep, she never uses it though. Guess what her form is? It's so ironic."

"…a cat?"

"She's a raven. Guess what her biggest fear and hatred is?"

"A bird animagus is scared of birds…"

"Isn't it ironic?"

"Yes."

"Aniwhatta?" Janet asked.

"Animagus, a magical being whom can turn into an animal at will," Harry calmly said.

"Yeah, right."

Harry smirked lightly before switching to his animagus form, a small, white lion.

Janet gasped and stepped back; Hermione laughed and stroked her boyfriend's white fur.

Another knock was heard making Harry quickly switch back.

"Yeah?" Hermione said.

"Hey, girl! It's Layne!"

"Come in! Janet, shoo."

Harry quickly flattened his hair over his ears as the door opened. It would not be good if he had round ears one day and pointed ears the next time she saw him…

Layne—a childhood friend of Hermione's who was a Muggle—walked in and looked at them suspiciously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What was with that conversation? Magic?"

"Shit!" cursed Hermione.

"Mi!" Harry said shocked. "Calm down, remember, you had me help you cast those wards at the beginning of summer holiday. The Ministry of Dumbasses won't know because they're blocked out. Besides, I revealed it and guess what? I'm a mage and a wizard, and therefore, I doubt they could tell if I did it anyways, maybe; I hope so anyways."

"I-it wa-wasn't a jo-joke," she stammered.

"Nope," Harry calmly said and ruffled his hair.

"Y-your ears!" Layne gasped in shock at the very pointed ears.

"Well, considering I am quarter elf…" Harry drawled.

"Um… surprise?" Hermione choked out.

"Right, you two talk somewhere… I'm going to figure out where you put all those books I lent you that you said you couldn't find. Did you try _Accio_ yet?"

"I didn't think of that…"

"I can forgive you this one time. I'm still a little irked though when you forgot you were a witch when we were being eaten by an evil plant."

"That was over five years ago! And we weren't being eaten!"

"Close enough…" Harry opened his hand and a book zoomed into it. "Wow, I rock!"

"I'm not sure to yell at you for being cocky or be glad that your self-esteem is finally getting better…" Hermione muttered.

Harry stuck his tongue out immaturely and snuck out of her room towards the library. "Holler if ya need me, Mi," Harry said before he left.

Layne was obviously still shocked by her silence and slightly fearful looks being sent at Hermione. "Her-hermione?"

"Okay, magic is real! Yes there's a whole world hidden from your eyes ever since the Salem witch burnings and the like!"

"…are unicorns real then?" was a slightly hopeful question.

"Yes, I saw some at school and even petted one. All the girls in my Care of Magical Creatures class got to, too."

Layne's eyes narrowed when she said, "You don't go to a gifted school, do you? You go to a school where they teach this magic stuff."

"So? Harry's a new teacher there who's starting this year."

"The world's ending because Mi's dating a teacher," Harry chirped and poked his head in.

"What happened to finding your books?" asked Hermione.

"Found them already!" Harry held up an armful of books to prove it.

Harry dropped them on the ground and snapped his fingers. Layne gasped when the books shrunk before her eyes. "How can you do that?!" the Muggle exclaimed.

"All I did was mix the mage version of magic and the wizard version giving me the power of wandless magic. Now my wand can be used for better things like hitting my obnoxious, half-vampire best friend on the head with. …I need to do that actually because my sister and said best friend dumped freezing cold water on my head this morning to wake me up."

"Harold James Potter! You will not abuse your wand and friend like that, mister!" snapped Hermione.

"Mi, you're my girlfriend, not my mother. Just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean you have to mother me."

"Who will then?"

"Danny frets, and Serenity tries to mother me. I'm fine, seriously."

Hermione was about to say more, but Harry's wand appeared in his hand as he flicked it casually and Silenced Hermione.

"What did you do?!" Layne demanded.

"Cast a Silencing Spell on her."

"So she can't talk?"

"Yeah. Very handy spell unless you accidentally cast it too many times on someone, and they become immune… Very, very bad if your best mate never shuts his big mouth up."

Hermione glared at him. Harry stuck his tongue out again and pretended to be thinking about whether he should take the spell off or not. She stood up and cuffed him, making him quickly lift the spell.

"Thank you, Jamie."

"Ow…!"

"…is he always like this?" Layne hesitantly asked.

"Unfortunately… there's a reason why he's one of the most wanted bachelors in the magical world though."

"I'm right here you know."

* * *

Serenity felt her left eye twitch again. Let's see… She was in a foreign country where she didn't speak the native language and was stuck with her mate's grandmother and great-aunt who she barely knew. Both vampires were cooing over her and dragging her into various stores across the nation by warping. 

They kept insisting on buying her clothes, cosmetics, hair accessories, jewelry, etcetera that she would probably never wear or use. Hell, she didn't know _how_ to use half of the stuff.

Serenity was sorely convinced that she looked like a hooker after they made her get a "makeover" in which some attendant put what Serenity claimed was dyed goop all over her face, purchased what they called "suitable clothes" that she was literally forced to changed into, and heels which was something she rarely wore even though she was extremely petite. Now, they were trying to convince her to change her hairstyle.

"No."

"But, dear, you would look lovely," Isabella cooed.

"I am not cutting my hair or changing the style. I like my hair as it is."

"Not even a little change?" Danny's grandmother, Veronica, tried in hopes of persuading her.

"Like what?"

"Bangs maybe?"

"…I don't know how to style bangs because I started dancing at a young age."

"At least a different color or whatever you call what Dante has?"

"You mean streaks or highlights?"

"Sure, let's go with that. You would look lovely with darker blonde ones."

"…I guess."

"You're such a dear," Veronica cooed again and gently guided the annoyed veela into the fancy salon.

* * *

Danny was very embarrassed at that moment and was hiding in some random room. His ancient uncle gave him The Talk… That's just not right! 

A knock on the door shook Danny from his mortified thoughts. "Dante, I know you're in there."

"Leave me alone, Uncle Jerry! I'm scarred for life…!"

The door opened and Jeremiah responded, "How do you think I feel?"

Danny scowled and looked away. "Leave me alone, damnit."

"Respect your elders, young man."

"Respect the youth; we're the future," retorted the younger vampire.

Jeremiah chuckled lightly at that. "Come on, get up, Dante."

"I'm fine where I'm at."

"Go bug Leon or something. Don't spend the rest of the day moping."

"I'll stop moping when my mate gets back."

"Dante…"

"Going, going, sheesh."

* * *

Leon had just sat down with a cup of tea after getting home from a stressful day at work when the door was thrown open by his half-brother. "Hi, Leon!" 

"Whatever happened to you knocking?" Leon grumbled. Great, the one family member who actually knocked normally stopped bothering.

"Didn't feel like it. Uncle Jerry told me to bug you because he scarred me for life by giving me The Talk."

"He did the same thing to me when I was eighteen but told me to bug Grandma instead. Trust me, you'll get over it."

"But you didn't have a girlfriend who is already bugging you about children at the time, I hope."

"…Serenity is already talking about children at sixteen?"

"Yeah."

"Ouch. Don't you just love how veela like having lots of children at young ages?"

"I didn't even want children. Now I obviously have no choice."

Leon smirked at his younger brother. "Sucks to be you. Speaking of Serenity, where is she?"

"Got literally dragged shopping by Grandmother and Aunt Isabella because they somehow knew her birthday was Thursday. Poor Serenity. She likes shopping occasionally, but she's still a tomboy at heart."

"They're probably using it as an excuse to make her look the part of your consort, Dan."

"She's going to fight tooth and nail though. I can guarantee that."

"You're going to stay here and annoy me until they get back, aren't you?"

"That is my idea."

"What did I do to end up with _you_ as a little brother?"

"You kicked the mayor's dog."

"…what?"

"I don't know! I made that up off the top of my head!"

"Go figure…"

* * *

Serenity had never been so relieved to be back at the too posh manor in her life. Now she knew how people felt when she dragged them shopping. 

"Sir, where's Danny?" Serenity asked Jeremiah.

"He's bugging Leon."

"Oh."

"I'm assuming you're going to go find him."

"Yes."

"Go along now. Don't get hurt."

"You sound like Danny."

* * *

Serenity knocked on Leon's door hesitantly. She had no idea how Danny was going to react to how she currently looked. 

"Yes? Yes! You're back! Dan can stop bugging me now!"

Serenity was practically shoved into Leon's living room where Danny had sprawled on the couch.

"Love!" Danny chirped before she even entered the room. He smelt Serenity. His jaw almost dropped at her appearance. The cute teenager was gone and replaced with a sexy, young woman. "Damn…"

Serenity flushed and looked down. Danny smiled gently and picked her up. "What's the matter, darling?" asked Danny.

"Nothing…" was her timid response.

"Right."

Leon reentered and said, "Danny, shoo. I am sick of you, imp."

Danny warped to the entrance of the manor and walked in with Serenity still cradled in his arms.

* * *

Harry was sipping his tea at a café by where the Grangers' lived while Hermione quietly explained to Layne after the Muggle got over the initial shock. Harry was the one who suggested they went somewhere else. Harry had carefully erected wards wandlessly that made it seem like the girls were talking about some recent movies to anyone outside of their table. 

Hermione had already given her the basics of magic and given her a brief history of events from Voldie's first defeat to now while skipping the first ten years of the teenagers' lives.

She told her how she found out. Harry cut in and retold how he found out because it was much more exciting. Hermione cuffed him when she found out that he had sent a snake on his cousin technically.

"You saved her from a troll?! That's how you became friends?!" Layne almost yelled.

"That's nothing compared to how I befriended my first friend when I was five," replied Harry nonchalantly.

Layne was about to say something else when Harry's communicator went off.

"Hello?" Harry said as he answered.

"Hi, bro-bro!" chirped a familiar, female voice.

"Hi, sissy. Why are you calling me?"

"Can't a girl call her big bro-bro?"

"Sure, but you said you would only call me if it was an emergency when I was at Mi's."

"Granger can go screw herself."

Layne gasped when she heard what the blonde had said. Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"…she heard that you know."

"That was the point."

"What's the point of you calling again?"

"Um… I felt like it…?"

"Okay, you are in a manor where people are probably literally treating you like a princess, and you're bugging me still?"

"I wanna go home…! These people are crazy…! They dragged me shopping and made me put a skirt on…!"

"I have no idea how a veela can be a tomboy."

"Skirts are evil! They suppress my movement, and I don't like that! I think Danny looked up my skirt, too."

"…are you really surprised about him doing that?"

"Well, no. He's blatantly looking down my shirt right now though and is now laughing at me as I said that."

"Dan, stop looking down Serenity's shirt."

A new, deeper voice entered, "Ah, come on, Jimmy…! I never get to because she's always covered up. She is always sneaking into the bathroom when I'm in the shower and running off with my shirt. Don't I get to look down her shirt then?"

"Hey, dearie," Serenity started though she wasn't talking to Harry obviously, "your great-uncle is eavesdropping!"

"Oh, crap. Uh… hi, Uncle Jerry!" Danny sheepishly said over the phone.

"Um, bye, Harry!" Serenity chirped before hanging up.

Harry closed his eyes and shut the communicator with a snap. "Why did I befriend those two weirdoes…?" he muttered to himself.

"I was wondering that myself, Jamie. I didn't know you went by Jimmy," Hermione said.

"I don't. Danny calls me that even though I tell him not to. I wonder how his great-uncle is going to react to Danny looking down Ren's shirt…"

"…who was that?" nervously asked Layne.

"My best mate, Danny Riddle, and my soon to be adopted, little sister, Serenity. They're dating if you couldn't tell…"

Hermione was still obviously irked by Serenity's statement and was muttering under her breath about the horridness of veela.

"…what are veela and why is Hermione ranting about them?"

Harry smiled lightly and replied, "Gorgeous, blue-eyed blondes with the magical ability to draw members of the opposite gender to them called their charm. Veela, when angered, turn into avian beasts and can throw fireballs. My _first_ best female friend that I'm going to adopt just happens to be part veela. Serenity and Mi don't get along in case you can't tell…"

"You're friends with someone who turns into a monster when mad?!"

"She's only part; she only gets talons and throws fireballs occasionally. I don't know if it has to do with her heritage, but Serenity tends to chuck stuff at people when she gets annoyed. She has thrown many objects at my head. I think the only person who she has ever thrown a fireball at and hit was my best friend and her chosen mate, Danny. He actually finds the fireballs attractive when not thrown at him…"

"Wait, mate?"

"Soul mate I guess is the closest comparison. Veela chose a mate they spend the rest of their lives with. Danny is actually half vampire and has a mate also. Serenity chose him as her mate soon after finding out she was his mate."

"That's romantic…"

"I thought it was ironic personally, but you don't know them."

"Vampires are real?"

"I think I already established that. So are werewolves—my unofficial surrogate godfather is one, fairies, pixies, leprechauns, mermaids, ghosts, and many other species."

"Harry spends too much time around magical creatures…" muttered Hermione.

"And _beings_. Mi, please don't start calling every non-human a creature."

"Sorry, elfy."

"Oh no you didn't…"

"What are you going to do about it, Jamie?" taunted Hermione despite herself. It was so much fun to tease Harry…

"I'll just have to take a page out of Dan's book and tickle you."

Layne moved back quickly when the elfin teenager started to relentlessly tickle Hermione.

"Harry…!"

"Say you give."

"I give! St-stop it!"

Harry stopped tickling the brunette witch with a bright smile. "Hm, I see why Danny's always tickling Ren now."

Hermione made a face at him.

"Now you're really acting like Serenity."

"Don't compare me to that attention-seeking slut!"

Harry's eyes hardened. "What did you say about her?" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Harry! How can you stand her!?"

"Serenity is the second friend I ever had, Hermione. Not everyone lives in a happy, loving family. I will not stand hearing you insult my innocent, little sister who was orphaned before she was even a day old," snarled Harry angrily.

Layne was terrified when she saw his eyes start to glow an inhumanly acid green. "Um… guys?"

"…sorry?" Hermione squeaked out. She had forgotten exactly who she was talking in front of—Serenity's overprotective, big brother.

"You should be pretty damn glad I'm not Danny. He probably would have seriously hurt or killed you for saying that."

"Uh… knock it off," Layne feebly tried again in hopes of getting the magical teens to make up.

Harry stood up and placed a fifty pound note on the table. "Merry Christmas. I'm leaving. We're discussing this after I get control over my emotions, Hermione." Harry stormed out. Hermione was very nervous when she saw the rain start to pick up outside.

"Layne, I think we should go very, very soon. There is an angry mage who can control lightning. I am willing to bet that the fact that it looks like it's going to storm is because of him losing his temper…"

"…can we just pay now?"

"Yeah… let's just use the money Harry threw on the table. I doubt he cares."

* * *

Hermione nervously glanced out the window as she waited for the cashier to give her the change. The storm was picking up… Why did they walk? She might have to risk Side-Along Apparition… Could you even do that with a Muggle? Her parents were both at work now, so she couldn't call them. Janet couldn't drive yet, so there was no reason to call home. 

"Thanks and come again!" the cheerful man said as he handed her the change finally. Hermione shoved it in her purse and started to go out the door with Layne following.

"If it gets too nasty out, I might have to take a risk and use Side-Along Apparition," Hermione whispered to Layne.

Layne was already told what Apparition was and asked, "I thought it was loud though."

"There are plenty of alleys, and do you think people will notice while it's storming?"

"Good point… I don't even know what it sounds like."

"I just hope it doesn't get too bad…"

* * *

Serenity was currently cursing mentally for telling Danny she was okay going to Italy every fortnight when she found herself in some fancy restaurant. Danny had his arm wrapped around her firmly and was quietly translating the menu in her ear. 

"…do they have just normal spaghetti…?"

"I'll try. I'll tell you if they don't have that, okay, love?"

"Okay…"

Serenity fiddled with the ring Isabella had forced on her ring finger because the elderly vampires were saying that they wanted to get to know their darling grandnephew's fiancé, her.

The mages weren't sure if they were being given a hint or something on what was expected of them…

"What do you want to drink, by the way?"

"Water is fine, love," Serenity muttered and clung to him.

"I think I'm getting the same thing. There isn't a lot to drink for those under twenty-one."

"Ciao, posso prendere il vostro ordine?" (Hello, may I take your order?) the waitress said as she approached the table.

Jeremiah spoke up and ordered for him and Isabella. "Dante?"

Danny smoothly ordered for him and Serenity after verifying in English if he had Serenity's order right.

* * *

"Here," Isabella kindly said and placed a capsule in Danny's hand once the waitress left, "take one of these, and you'll be able to consume a clove of garlic per pill. I would take a couple unless you want to have an allergic reaction." 

"They actually make stuff to avoid the whole garlic thing?"

"It took a while, but some Canadian clan did it."

Danny popped a few in his mouth and took a sip of water. He flinched at the taste. "You could have warned me about the taste…"

"It slipped my mind."

The look on Danny's face told her how much he believed her.

* * *

Harry sat in the tree broodingly as the storm raged around him. The lightning was striking almost all the time now. 

…he couldn't believe that Hermione said that about his sweet, little sister. Harry knew he was being overprotective, but he could help about as much as Danny could.

Serenity was captured almost a year ago by Voldemort… She spent almost four months in captivity as bait leading to Danny's and Harry's eventual capture. That was when Danny learned who he was… and…

Harry's eyes locked on the seemingly innocent light silver "bracelet" on his wrist. Danny and Serenity had matching cuffs. It was actual the rarest, most dangerous magical metal, Imperio Metal.

On the bright side, the dangerous effects of it had been negated. Harry just wasn't able to remove the thing for good yet due to lack of having the mage focus needed to cast the complex spell.

The bittersweet part was that Harry soon would have the mage focus, the scepter.

Problem? It was created in the painful, light spectacle known as a mage's Climax, the mage version of Coming of Age. Harry feared that more than anything at the moment.

He could feel that it was going to happen soon…

Harry was shaken out of his musing when a bolt of lightning almost hit the tree he was sitting in.

"Hey, kid! Can't you see that it's storming out! Go home!" some old person yelled at Harry.

Harry flicked him off and jumped out of the tree. A bolt of lightning hit in front of him, and when the smoke cleared, Harry was gone.

* * *

"Hi, Harry," Blaise said without looking up from the book he was reading one of the kids. It was always obvious when one of the Nundu leaders arrived by the tell-tale flash of light. 

Harry muttered something under his breath and walked out of the library. He was going to take his aggression out by hexing Danny's punching bag.

"Well, I think someone is in a bad mood," Blaise muttered as he watched his leader and co-ed depart.

"Is Brother Harry cranky…?" the little girl asked as she tried to sit on Blaise's lap again. Blaise sighed and decided to ignore his discomfort of having a little girl sitting on him. As long as one of the kids didn't decide that he was their new father, Blaise was okay. That did happen to Danny, but he already saw her as a daughter so to speak.

"Why do you call Harry, Dan, and Serenity Brother or Sister? I'm curious."

"The other big people told us to do it, so Sister Serenity would coo over us whenever we wanted attention; it would annoy Brothers Harry and Danny, and the big people said they deserved it."

Blaise closed his eyes with a snort. Go figure…

* * *

Um... yeah. I'll try to have something posted by the end of the month at latest. Can't gurantee if it will be Chapter Three or not though. 


	3. Conversations

Merry early X-mas folks...

Disclaimer: Okay, just go to chappie one or two. I'm feeling lazy.

_writing_

'thoughts'

"talk"

A few more hints as to what Danny is doing. ;-)

**I screwed up last chapter or something like that. Hermione's little sister is Janice, not Janet. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Conversations That People Thought Would Never Happen**

Hermione bit her lip as she tried to figure out the best way to convince her parents to let a vampire come over. Maybe if she left that out until he got here…? Or told her parents they could see his teeth without asking him first? No doubt there that her dentist parents would love to see a vampire's teeth.

One thing for sure was that she should probably ask Mum. She would probably be easier to convince…

"Hey, Mum…?" Hermione as she entered her mother's office.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can Harry's best friend, Danny Riddle, come over tomorrow? We wanted to work together for a surprise for Harry on his birthday."

"Of course he can come over."

"Thanks! Um, there's one other thing you should probably know…"

"Hm?"

"Uh, Danny's half vampire…"

"Oh my!"

"He won't attack anyone or drink someone's blood. He doesn't drink from humans except for his girlfriend because she lets him."

"Does he have fangs?" Hermione just knew that enthusiastic question was coming.

"Yes."

"Do you think-?"

"You'll have to ask him, Mum. He lives with Harry in London along with some other friends."

"Okay. As long as you say it's safe, I don't mind."

"Thanks, Mum!"

* * *

Danny carefully warped into the alley Hermione said it was safe to warp in. He looked both ways before jumping into a nearby tree and onto the rooftop. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop discreetly, Danny managed to cut the time to get to the Grangers' by ten minutes.

Danny knocked on the door a little nervously. Hopefully, she told her parents that he wasn't fully human…

A middle-aged woman who resembled Hermione opened the door and said, "You must be Danny. I'm Emily Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'Might as well make a good impression,' Danny mused.

The vampire took her hand and kissed it saying, "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Granger."

"My! What a gentleman!" Mrs. Granger gushed. She was pleasantly surprised considering her daughter had warned her that the teenager grew up rough around the edges and was known for being vulgar.

"Who is it, Mum?" Janice asked curiously. Her eyes grew wide at the vampire in front of her. "H-hi!" she nervously said.

"Hello, are you Janice by any chance?"

The girl just nodded dumbly. "Are you the vampire prince Hermione's boyfriend is friends with?" she blurted out.

"…unfortunately."

"Hermione didn't mention that," Mrs. Granger muttered. "Does that mean you're the prince of the vampires…?"

"No! There are tons of my people. There's a council made up of the kings and leaders of the different clans. My great-uncle is the king of the Lamiae. I'm still not sure why, but I'm next to inherit the throne because my mother doesn't want it. I just can't say I don't want it though. It's not very fair."

"Who are you talking to…? Oh, hi, Riddle," Hermione said.

"Hello, Granger. You really can call me by my first name if you want."

"Fine, only if you call me Hermione, Disaster."

"Okay! Middle name! How did you know-?"

"It is all over the papers, Danny. Happy?"

"Yes. Someday, I will find out why my mother let my very drunk father at the moment name me…"

"Your father was drunk when you were born?!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed in shock.

"She was threatening him I guess. My mother's a vampire; father's a wizard. I'm not sure if I want to know what she was threatening to do to him…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "Did you bring the books you said you had?"

Danny showed her the book bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Yep. They're right here."

"I have a desk in my room we can use. Come on."

"Don't you want to show the young gentleman around, dear?" Mrs. Granger probed.

"That isn't needed, ma'am."

"Come on," Hermione said and dragged the vampire upstairs.

* * *

"So, did I fool her into thinking I actually act like I'm supposed to?" Danny mischievously asked when Hermione let him in her room.

"I knew it!"

"Hey, just 'cause I don't _use_ manners don't mean I don't have 'em," replied Danny with a smirk as he took his hair out of the ponytail and messed it up.

"Nice grammar."

"Grammar is for squares."

"Anyways, do you really think you can pull that off? Won't you need a sacrifice?"

"I am pretty sure I can do it because I brought my wolf to life."

"But this is a living person! You can't possibly get away with just sacrificing your own blood and live."

"I'm already half dead."

"That's beside the point!"

"I know. Calm down. Breathe in and out."

Hermione gave the mage a look before going through the bag of books he brought. "This thing is heavy," she stated.

"No it isn't."

"Not everyone has inhuman strength you know."

"…I have inhuman strength?" was the rather amazed question.

"I'm starting to see why you needed my help…"

"I needed a smart person who Harry wouldn't expect," Danny stated, while quite proud of himself for figuring that part out without help.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Serenity."

"All you have to do is wake Serenity up at around three or four in the morning and bribe her with money. She'll tell you anything then."

Hermione found herself laughing under her breath by his tone and constant enthusiasm. She was starting to see why Harry kept him around.

"You think too loud. Harry doesn't keep me around. I keep him around because he was too scared of me to leave before he really saw me as a friend," Danny stated giddily.

"How are you so… happy all the time? Aren't vampire hybrids mood-swingy?"

"I am not mood-swingy…!" whined Danny. He seemed upset actually by the way a hurt expression was starting to show on his face.

"Um, never mind…" Hermione was starting to see why vampire hybrids were considered emotionally unstable.

"Okay!" was the now cheery response.

Hermione shook her head and opened one of the books. …that she couldn't read.

"Do you have any books I can actually read, Danny? I speak English and some French, not Italian."

"Uh… You'll have to check… I'm not very good at telling languages apart. I know some of them are enchanted so only certain types of mages can read… It all looks like the same shit to me."

"Language."

"I would say that you're not my mother, but I don't listen to her either."

"Go figure…"

"Figure what…?" was his confused question.

"Never mind."

"Okay… You're confusing me!"

Hermione achieved one of the easiest things to do in the world, confuse Disaster Dante Riddle…

"I-. Whatever, Riddle…"

"Stop calling me by my last name."

"Happy, _Danny_?"

"Yep."

"…how do you plan to get in anyways? I mean, don't you have to go where he… you know?"

"Yeah, but my great-uncle who is very willing to spoil me rotten and an influential king is working on it."

"Right, you're royalty…"

"I hate it actually. Ren and I don't know why we agreed to stay there every other week…"

"How can you not like being royal?"

"Let's see, they want to partially turn my mate, change myself and Renny, and are pushing us to wed and/or bond fully before the year ends."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Can we change the subject please?"

"Sure. Just as a warning, my parents want to see your teeth."

"…why?"

"They're dentists."

"Oh… I have a tooth out in the back!"

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but how did you manage that?"

"Got in a fight when I was… twelve I think. This thug punched me in the jaw. My molar went bye-bye… I miss it."

"Um… okay then…" Hermione was mentally asking why Harry put up with this maniac.

"I am not crazy! I am perfectly sane! It's the rest of the world that's messed up!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but started to read the book she finally found that was in English. She really needed to learn Italian… Most of his books that he had with them were in Italian of all languages. He might have gotten them from the Lamia library if it existed.

* * *

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Mrs. Granger suddenly said. The woman had poked her head in to see both of the teenagers reading and taking notes.

"Mum, can I have some lemonade please? Danny, do you want anything?"

"Uh, water is fine if it isn't a problem, Mrs. Granger," Danny said politely.

"Are you sure, dear? We have coffee, lemonade, soda although I'm not sure which brands, and tea if you would rather have that."

"I don't drink anything with caffeine or a lot of sugar. I know it's the opposite of the caffeine junkie known as Harry Potter..."

"He drinks a lot of caffeine?"

"Heck yeah. I try my best to make sure him nor my girlfriend, Serenity, don't drink a ton, but that isn't always possible…"

* * *

Serenity made a face when she checked everywhere she could think off but still couldn't find her mate. "Dearie…? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Danny…? Disaster Dante Riddle get your ass over here if you know what's good for you!" she had been yelling into every room to no avail.

"Why are you yelling for Danny? Can't you find him?" Harry asked curiously from behind her.

"I can't find my dearie…!" whined Serenity. "I have to cling to you then."

"Okay, I'm going to help you find him," Harry decided when his sister jumped on his back.

"Piggyback ride!"

"Argh!"

* * *

'Danny, where are you?!'

"Oh, shit… They just realized I was gone…" Danny muttered aloud.

"It took them an hour," Hermione said with disbelief. She thought Harry and Serenity would have noticed the vampire prince's absence a while ago.

"Well, it took _Jamie_ an hour. Ren probably noticed once I left and just realized I wasn't hiding from her or something weird like that. Believe it or not, she doesn't actually have that much commonsense at times…"

'Danny…?'

'I'm somewhere.'

'Well, get back from somewhere and get your girlfriend off my back, literally!'

'Hm?'

'Serenity decided that she was going to cling to me until you got home. Right now I'm being forced to give her a piggyback ride.'

'Oh, have fun then, Har.'

'Traitor!'

* * *

"Where were you?!" demanded Serenity once Danny stepped in the door.

"Places…"

"Danny!"

"What? Ren, I'm sorry, but you don't own me."

Serenity scowled and jumped on his back. "You're making it up to me, or you're sleeping on the couch for the next year."

"How?"

"We're going on a picnic in the park."

"Okay."

"You don't have a choice either. I'm going to get the collar real quick. Come on, up."

Danny rolled his eyes and went up the steps with his mate on his back.

* * *

Ginny had no idea how she did it, but Ellie somehow convinced Ginny to take the muggleborn to Diagon Alley…

"So we tap here and here?" Ellie asked.

"Uh, just let me do it, so you don't stab your own eye out," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Yeah, right."

Ginny stuck her tongue out and tapped the bricks. She heard a gasp from her newer best friend.

"Wowza…"

"It's really weird hearing a French person say that."

"Shut it, Gin."

Ginny smiled brightly and linked arms with Ellie. "You know you love me."

"Not in _that_ way, you dirty, dirty person!"

"Hey!"

"So sorry, but you can't beat me. That means we get to go to the Apothecary first."

"Fine… It's over here."

* * *

Ginny blinked a few times when Ellie gave a delighted gasp and was not looking at the potion ingredients.

"What is it, Ells?" asked the redhead.

"Dude! Severus Snape is here! He's, like, the coolest person ever…!"

"Um, you're scaring me. He's my least favorite professor…"

"He's your professor, and you and Harry never bothered to tell me?!?"

"…I am starting to see why Harry never mentioned it…"

Of course, the dirty-blonde French girl had already run off towards the surly Potions Master.

"Ellie, get back over here! Leave him alone!" yelled Ginny in vain.

Too late, Ellie had already gotten to the now rather irritated wizard. Ginny bit her lip but decided to try to save her friend.

"I'm sorry, sir. I tried holding her back!" Ginny innocently said once she got over to the annoyed Slytherin and the hyper Nundu who was having a fangirl moment. "Come on, Ellie."

"Bite me, Gin. Like, can I have your autograph, Mister Snape, sir?"

Ginny groaned and slapped her forehead. "Right, I'm going over to the prank section… Meet me outside if you're still alive, Ellie."

"Okay… Can I _please_ have your autograph? Please…? I'll give you a lap dance if you want!"

Ginny resisted the urge to run in a corner to throw up as she fled.

* * *

A slightly dazed Ellie came out of the Apothecary alive and mostly unharmed. It looked like Ginny's least favorite professor had tried to hex her though…

"He loves me…" Ellie said in a dreamy voice.

"Really? Because it looks like he hexed you to me."

"It's a symbol of our love."

"Ookay then, Ellie. Can we just go now…?" asked a suddenly nervous Ginny. She saw a good chunk of her family go into Fred and George's store.

"No, I want to go to that prank store I heard Dan talk about here…!"

"Uh, you see; my older twin brothers run it…"

"Come on, Gin! You need to face them sometime. Wouldn't this be a good start?"

"It would be if I didn't just see my mum, the rest of my brothers minus one, and my dad go in for some reason…"

"How many brothers do you have…?"

"There's Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Ron. I'm the youngest."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Come on, you chicken." Ellie grabbed Ginny's hand and started to drag the redhead through the crowd expertly. Ginny was wondering if she had gotten lessons from Serenity or something.

"NOOOOOO…!"

"You are being—what do you Brits say—melodramatic."

"Ellie…!"

"Stop whining. I want to go in."

"Come on! I went into the potion place with you!"

"And you won't believe me that Severus Snape truly loves me!"

Ginny was once again disgusted by her friend's obsession. How Ginny missed that was past her…

Ginny grabbed the wall by the door in hopes of not being shoved in by her now excruciatingly determined friend.

"In you go, Gin!" cheerfully chirped the tall blonde.

"Never!"

"Give me one good reason not to hex you through that door."

"It's pranked!"

"Oh… That is a reason. Not a good one though because I can just shove you through first and not get hit!"

"You're evil!"

"That's what you get for not telling me that my idol was your professor."

"Ellie…!"

* * *

Fred and George were talking to their family. Mum never quite recovered from Ginny going to the Nundus… They just didn't have the heart to tell her that the Nundus seemed to have the right idea.

"Come on! For the last time, you chicken!" Fred heard someone yell.

"Never!" someone shouted back. The second person sounded oddly familiar for some reason.

"What is going on out there?" Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath.

The sound of the door opening reached them. "Hey! You were supposed to take the prank!" the first person from before whined.

"I'll sneak you into Hogwarts sometime and let you see Snape, okay?"

"Really?"

"Sure… As long as I'm far, far away."

"Yes! Come on. Do I have to shove you? Keep in mind I'm taller than you."

"Is it just me or does that second voice sound familiar?" Bill asked curiously.

"I sure hope so," the first voice from before drawled. The second person seemed to be hiding behind the tall blonde. "Ginny, stop being like Harry and hiding behind people taller than you. You two spend too much time around each other…" The mysterious girl shoved the other one in front of her.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried and tried suffocating her daughter in a hug. Unfortunately, she missed and hugged Ellie instead.

"Um, lady, I don't know you. Is it a habit to hug strangers…?"

"You're that Nundu that was at the conference!" Ron said with an accusing finger.

"And she's also Snape's number one fan," Ginny added with a smirk.

"Why can't you see that it's true love, Red…?" Ellie whined with a begging tone.

"He hexed you."

"It's a symbol of his love for me!"

"…you're in love with the greasy git of the dungeons…" George muttered under his breath.

"Don't call my Sevviepoo that!" Ellie said while very flustered.

Ginny carefully started to back away before running as fast as she could. She should be very, very glad that Harry made her do sprints in Quidditch last year after all. She wasn't going to tell _him_ that though.

"Ginny! Get back here now!" Ellie yelled. The redhead had already gone. Ellie scowled and started to run after her.

* * *

Danny sighed when he realized that Serenity had really been pissed at him when they had gotten back from the park. He had already endured a picnic of her feeding him and clinging to him without complaining, but that wasn't enough for the half veela.

Once they had gotten in their bedroom, Serenity pushed him on a chair by the small table they used as a desk and started to paint his nails black. When he started to complain, she snapped her fingers; gold energy-bonds secured his hands to the table.

"So, what have you learned today?" she suddenly asked sarcastically.

"Cover my tracks better," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, don't sneak off…?"

"How about you should have the decency to tell Harry and I where the hell you were?"

"That, too…?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and finished painting his nails. She muttered a spell under her breath and held her hand away from his. A gust of hot air blew the nail polish dry. Serenity smirked and ducked down under his arms, which were still stuck on the table.

"Snuggle time!" chirped the petite mage; she started to rub her head against his chest with a low purr after she clamped her arms around his pale neck.

"…are you going to let my hands go now?" the vampire muttered and kissed the head of blonde locks.

"Maybe, why should I?"

"I can't hug you back…!"

"Damn, you're right, for once."

Serenity removed the energy bonds quickly before continuing to rub her head against the muscled chest.

Danny smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her small back. "I love you," he quietly whispered in her ear.

He didn't get an answer because the weight on his chest increased when the blonde fell asleep. Danny snorted softly and scooped his mate into his arms and gently laid her on the bed.

The vampire _was_ going to leave the room, but he couldn't get the iron grip she had on him off. Danny scowled lightly but flopped down next to her, pulling Serenity closer to him.

"Why does she always fall asleep on me…?" he muttered to himself.

Danny watched with amusement when Serenity wiggled a little to get in a better position. Everything turned black for him though when her hand shot out and pinched that one nerve in the shoulder.

Serenity sat up with a smirk and hugged the unconscious Danny. "Now to see if he was with anyone…" she murmured to herself.

Serenity wrapped her arms around the vampire tightly before taking in his scent. Okay, clinging to him wasn't the best idea because her own scent was covering the others up…

Serenity's nose brushed his chest when she tried again to determine someone he had been with.

"…what are you doing and why is Dan unconscious…?" Harry asked with his head poking through the doorway.

"I'm trying to pick up the scent of someone he may have been with… Shut up and let me concentrate."

"…you can actually tell?"

"Yes, shut up, bro! I think I'm picking up some people…"

Harry shook his head as he watched his sister sniff his best friend.

"Weird, two females of unidentified ages and a girl around our age but a little older than dearie… He's not cheating though. My senses would have screamed that to me once he walked through the door."

"How do you know-?"

"Veela thing. I can tell whenever someone our age that is a girl goes near him. Otherwise, I can't tell the age. I have no idea who it could be… I can tell the Nundu gals apart…"

Harry was a little weirded out when Serenity stood up and sniffed him. "Uh… sis…"

"It's on you, too! Is there any girl you've seen within the past couple of days that's older than us and isn't a Nundu?"

"Only Hermione…"

Harry regretted telling her that when honey orbs momentarily blazed. "Someone has some explaining to do," Serenity decided.

* * *

When Danny returned to the world of the conscious, he was immediately pounced on and had a familiar head in his face. "Why were you with Granger?"

"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you were thinking."

"I would have noticed by my senses if you did. Trust me, if you did cheat on me, you would currently be bowing at my feet and begging for forgiveness with a collar around your neck."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, don't think about that," Serenity purred and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. "Just tell me where you were, what you were doing, why you were doing it, and why Granger of all people."

"In order: Hermione's house, planning a surprise for Harry, Harry deserves it, and she's smart and not easily bribed early in the morning like a certain sexy blonde."

"Are you saying she's smarter than me, mister?"

"No, I'm saying Harry wouldn't suspect her and doesn't know how to open her mouth."

Serenity pouted and demanded with a whine, "Tell me what you're doing…!"

A small smirk graced Danny's face. He just got an idea…

'Hey, Harry…'

'Yeah?'

'I just got an idea to get Ren and Hermione to talk it out.'

'Since when was it Hermione?'

'Harry, don't get jealous. Besides, Ren just implied she would force me into being her pet or something if I cheated on her.'

'I know, well the first part anyways. Is it just me, or is sis getting more possessive of you every day?'

'I noticed… I figured it out awhile ago.'

'So, plan?'

'Right, I'll tell Ren what I'm doing. No, I am not telling you. It's a **surprise**, and you'll find out on your birthday if I manage to pull it off. Hermione has a weakness for books, right?'

'Yeah.'

'I can bribe her with access of the Royal Lamia Library for a few hours if she'll talk it out with Serenity.'

'That just might work… I could tell that I won't lend her any more of my books until she makes peace with Serenity, too.'

'We are so good.'

"I'll tell you what I'm doing if you make peace with Hermione," Danny stated with a small smirk. "…and if you pinky swear not to tell. I'll just have to get home from feeding before he normally wakes you up to find out that kind of stuff."

"What?! Granger?! She called me a slut!"

"And you told her to screw herself."

"I tell _everyone_ to screw themselves except for you."

"Why not me?"

"What do you think?"

"I-. Oh geez, no, Ren."

"Ah, why not?"

"Because we're too young, and you just want to get pregnant. I know you're up to your little veela games, missy."

Serenity stuck her lip out with a pout. "I didn't mean right now!"

"Oh, good. Uncle Jerry made me promise him we wouldn't, um, you know, until we were ready to have children, which he would really appreciate it if we waited until we were fully bonded."

"Why…? I mean the fully bonded part! Gah, this is getting awkward…"

"Hey, _you_ started it, darling. It's, uh, easier to conceive while fully bonded I guess. I wouldn't know from experience of course."

"Oh… Can we change the subject?"

"Let's. Will you?"

"Will what?"

"Try to make peace with Hermione."

"I will if she will."

"…I guess that's a start. I think Harry's writing a letter to her now. He's threatening to not lend her books."

"Why do you two care so much?!"

"Both of you are getting on Har's and my last nerves with your constant, pointless bickering. What do you have against her?"

"Nothing until she started to treat me mean…! I was going to apologize when she found out that I was pretending to be Jamie's boyfriend, but she was being a meanie!"

Danny felt his eyebrow twitch slightly because Hermione said basically the same thing when he probed her for answers. "This is just bizarre…" he muttered.

"What is? The fact that we should be making out now?"

Danny rolled his eyes and asked with amusement, "Well, no, but if you want to, I'm always open to that suggestion."

"You're acting like that was a suggestion," she purred and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm _ordering_ you to kiss me."

"Oh really?" Danny whispered back with a small smirk.

"Mm hm, and good vampires listen to their mate's wants."

"I guess I'll be a good vampire then."

* * *

Harry stuck his head in his friends' room in hopes of getting Danny to help him write the letter to Hermione. He immediately turned around and left when he caught them snogging, again. Serenity didn't seem to be letting go of the vampire anytime soon by the death grip she had on him…

Harry sighed and sat at his desk. How should he word this…?

Harry really hoped Hermione wouldn't hate him when she read this…

* * *

_Mi,_

_Danny and I have been thinking. (Yes, Danny can think amazingly.) You see, we both are completely and utterly sick of you and Serenity feuding for no frigging reason. _

_Danny and I have an offer for you… _

_If you agree to try to make peace with my soon-to-be little sister, Danny said he would take you to the Royal Lamia Library (yes, it's all capitalized…). Frankly, few humans not mated to a royal vampire have ever been in there if any, but Danny's great-uncle, the king, is pretty much wrapped around both Danny's and Serenity's finger. _

_Oh, and by the way, I'm not lending you anymore books until you make peace with Serenity. _

_Please, please consider this, Mi. I care about you greatly, but if you or Serenity makes me choose between the two of you, Serenity will wipe the floor with you. I just can't choose you over the girl who wiggled her way into my heart as a sister over a decade ago, Serenity. I just don't know what I would do without her or Danny for that matter. All three of us need each other, and I doubt I would leave to tell the tale if I chose Serenity over you anyways._

_XOXO,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Serenity said she would do it if you would do it._

* * *

Harry went to Hedwig's cage and whispered to his snowy owl, "Take this to Hermione, okay girl?"

The owl softly hooted and stuck her leg out for Harry to tie the letter to. Harry watched his owl fly out into the sunset.

* * *

Two days later, Hedwig returned with Hermione's reply tied on her leg. Of course, Serenity just had to be telling him what she had changed on one of his chapters for the mage book he really needed to finish within the month.

"Bro-bro, Hedwig is here."

"Why aren't you-? Wait, right, you _like_ Hedwig for some reason."

"She's purty."

"You said that about Danny's arse, too, you know."

"So? Your owl and Danny's ass are both very nice to look at in my opinion."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and held his arm out for Hedwig to land on. Hedwig swooped in and landed on the couch arm. Serenity looked up and stroked the white feathers. Harry carefully untied the reply and started to read it.

* * *

_Jamie,_

_Fine… I don't really want to, but no one in their right mind would turn down visiting a famous, restricted library even if I won't be able to read the majority of the books. _

_Why do you always mention the fact that you're the only person with mage books besides really basic, bad ones? Seriously, you're being __**very **__evil right now…_

_How did you get Serenity of all people to agree? She's stubborn as a mule at her best! Don't deny it, Harry. You know it's the truth but are just too afraid to admit it to her face. _

_When do we have to do this? I leave for vacation in mid-August and will arrive home three days before school starts. Yes, I know I'm cutting it dangerously close. _

_While I'm thinking about it, is there anyway you can pick my school supplies up for me? I'll pay you back. Please? I don't need new robes, and that's the only thing someone else couldn't get me. Pretty please?_

_Anyways… Where? I don't really care if it's at your house or mine, but if it's at mine, I need to warn my mum… Imagine how much she'll coo over someone who's by now notorious for having a strong dislike of being cooed over unless your name is Danny Riddle?_

_Write back soon, Harry!_

_XOXO,_

"_Mi-Mi"_

* * *

Harry laughed under his breath as he read the postscript. Serenity seemed curious by the way she had been trying to read over his shoulder.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" chirped the blonde.

"You sound like a six-year-old, sis."

"I don't care…! Lemme see, bro-bro…!"

Harry rolled his eyes and handed her the letter.

"Hey…! I'm not stubborn as a mule…!" whined Serenity.

"You're right. Mules are not stubborn at all compared to you."

"Meanie."

* * *


	4. New Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen outside of my writings character wise. They more than likely belong to J.K. Rowling. Surprise, surprise. 

'Think' 

"Talk" 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Cuatro**

**New Friends and Family**

"NO! I don't want to go…!" rang through the mansion that the Nundu leaders called home.

"Ren, you said you would," Danny reminded. Harry and Danny were trying to get Serenity ready to leave to talk with Hermione.

"I changed my mind," Serenity snapped back and crossed her arms broodingly.

Danny and Harry rolled their eyes behind the blonde's back.

"Come on, sis," Harry said.

"Make me," she retorted.

Danny smirked before saying, "Well, you asked for it, love." He picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on, Hermione's waiting."

"Dearie…! Ooh…" muttered Serenity.

Danny flinched when he felt someone pinching his bum. "If I let you keep grabbing my arse, will you stop struggling?"

"Pretty…"

"I'll just take that as a yes…" Harry said with a smirk.

"Dearie, will you put me down?" Serenity asked as she gave his butt a small spank.

"Fine…" replied Danny. Serenity immediately started to continue to grope his butt repeatedly when she was at a better height to touch it. Danny groaned but wrapped an arm around her gently with little complaint, verbally that is.

'How come every time Serenity is spazzing it's always at my bum's expense that she calms down?' whined Danny to Harry mentally.

'You're just lucky, I guess.'

'Thanks, mate, thanks.'

'Anytime, Dan!'

'You're cruel.'

'Ren's happy though. I think she loves your bum more than you.'

'Shut up, Jamie.'

Danny shot a smug smirk at Harry when Serenity announced, "It's no fun grabbing dearie's bum when dearie isn't blushing and whining his head off… I want dearie to pick me up, or I'll run in the opposite direction."

Danny smiled lightly at his mate and scooped her up bridal style. "Happy, love?"

"Yep-yep!"

Harry rolled his eyes and teleported to the alley he normally used whenever he visited Hermione. Danny soon followed once he made sure Serenity would safely arrive in his arms.

"Got the vixie still?" Harry asked teasingly when his best friend arrived.

"Depends, are you Serenity or a decoy or hologram?" Danny jokingly asked Serenity.

"What do you think, love?" snapped Serenity.

"Hey, calm down, sis. It's okay," Harry said.

Both male mages knew that it would be very, very awful if Hermione and Serenity talked, alone, in the same room, without Harry and Danny to break them up if needed, and Serenity was crabby.

That was why they left a half hour earlier than needed; the guys wanted to give Serenity caffeine. The petite veela was the friendliest person in the whole damn world under the influence of coffee.

"Where are we going…?" asked Serenity when she was carried into the downtown area.

"I frankly don't want you and Hermione alone in the same room. That's why we're giving you coffee."

"Coffee!"

* * *

Danny held his grip on the bouncing girl's hand as Harry knocked on the Grangers' door.

"Dearie! Dearie! Dearie!" chirped Serenity as she continued to bounce around.

"Yes?"

"You're my dearie, dearie!"

Danny shot her a strange look at her proclamation. "O…kay… Whatever you say, Vix."

"Hip, hip, hooray!"

Hermione opened the door right as Serenity chirped that.

"Hooray for what…?" the witch asked carefully.

"Spaghetti!" the blonde chirped and jumped on Danny's back.

"…maybe giving her a large coffee drink with five shots of espresso wasn't the best idea," Harry muttered to Danny.

"What about coffee?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Coffee nummy!" Serenity said as she poked Danny's forehead. "Dearie's forehead isn't like a marshmallow."

"…why would my forehead be like a marshmallow, dear?" Danny carefully asked as the blonde continued to poke his face.

"It's the color of a marshmallow!"

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" wryly asked Harry as Danny grabbed the blonde's hand due to lack of wanting her to keep poking his face. Serenity made a face and got off his back.

"Compliment! Marshmallows are yummy! Like dearie's kisses!"

Danny blushed lightly as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thanks."

"Hermione, who is at the door?" Mrs. Granger asked. The brunette woman smiled at the two boys. "Hello, Harry, Danny. And who is this?"

Harry smiled and said, "Hello, Emily. That's my soon-to-be adopted, little sister, Serenity. She's Danny's girlfriend, too."

"You're not going to threaten me not to hurt her, are you?" Danny jokingly added.

"Yeah, I'm going to threaten my muscular, taller best friend," Harry sarcastically replied.

"You two bicker a lot," Serenity stated and kissed Danny's head. She had jumped up to reach and was currently clinging to Danny's neck with her small, slender legs wrapped around his waist, so she wouldn't fall.

"No, we don't!" both boys whined at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Come in…"

Mrs. Granger stayed quiet because Harry had written her a letter explaining why all three of them were coming over.

Serenity pouted, but Danny was holding her tightly.

Danny gently put the girl down when Hermione stopped in the living room of the Grangers' home. "See ya, love," he whispered and hugged her.

"Dearie, don't go…!" whined Serenity as she clutched to the vampire's neck possessively.

"Ren…"

Serenity pouted but said, "My dearie not allowed to go 'till I get a kiss."

Danny smiled but leaned in. Serenity grabbed his head and deeply kissed him.

"Sis, remove your tongue from his mouth, missy," Harry warned.

'Ren said to tell you that you're just jealous,' Danny said to Harry mentally. 'Stop yelling at her, or I'll beat you up. Serenity normally doesn't like Frenching.'

Harry rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Hermione, who was at the door?" a male voice asked.

Hermione blanched when her dad entered the room and saw the heavily kissing teenagers.

"May I ask who they are, and why they are sucking mouth in my living room?"

Harry sighed and quietly told his girlfriend's father what was going on. The last thing he said was, "I tried to get them to stop, but Dan threatened to beat me up, sir."

"You need a backbone, Potter."

"I have a backbone; I'm just worried that Danny really will beat me up. I'm a runt; he's over six feet tall with muscles."

Mr. Granger muttered something about his daughter's wimp of a boyfriend and tapped the vampire on the shoulder. Danny pulled away from Serenity for two reasons, someone tapped his shoulder, and he needed to breath.

"Yes?" the vampire smoothly said as he stood up to his full height. Unfortunately for almost everyone around him, Danny was still growing. He managed to add another inch to his already towering frame. On the bright side, he wasn't growing as fast as he used to.

Mr. Granger couldn't stop himself looking up at the supposed teenager literally looking down at him. Mr. Granger always considered himself on the tall side at an inch shy of six feet. Here was someone who was a good four inches taller…

"Come on, Danny. We should go," Harry cut in to Hermione's relief.

Danny rolled his eyes but turned to Ren and said, "No hitting, attacking, killing, maiming, hair pulling, and/or cussing out, or else we're sleeping in different beds for the next month." Serenity's lip quivered adorably. "Don't you pout at me, missy."

"Where did you get a goddamn backbone from suddenly?" she whined.

"Wow, Dan. You actually stood up to your girlfriend of half a year for the first time," Harry said in a sarcastic shock.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Jamie," Danny snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes before gently hugging Hermione goodbye. "Please tell me you're not going to insist on shoving your tongue in my mouth like _someone_ did to her boyfriend."

Serenity stuck her tongue out cutely. "Bye, bro-bro! Bye, my snexy Dannikins!"

"Stop calling me 'Dannikins', _Itty_," Danny said.

"Stop calling me 'Itty', my dearie."

"Why do you keep putting 'my' in front of whatever pet name you call me by?"

"Mine!" chirped Serenity and tried to pounce on him.

"Uh, stay!"

"I'm not Shadow!"

"I know that, Vixie."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and pecked him on the lips. Harry rolled his eyes and dragged his friend out.

* * *

"I feel abandoned," Serenity stated when the boys left. "They probably only dumped me here, so they could go to the arcade and melt whatever brain cells that they have left without me to drag them out."

Hermione snorted in amusement. "You have a point."

"Any clue on what they expect us to do?" asked Serenity.

"No…"

"Go figure… Those two are morons… I don't know why I have put up with them as long as I have."

Hermione laughed. She had to admit that Serenity's wit was pretty funny at times when not aimed at her. "How about we just ask each other questions?"

Serenity thought and added, "What about we each give three answers and the other can ask for an elaboration on one of them is she chooses? Unless there is only one answer that can be given of course…"

"Sure. Uh, can I go first?"

"For question or answer?"

"Question."

"Sure."

Hermione bit her lip in thought before deciding to start it easy. "What are your favorite colors?"

Serenity raised her eyebrows—she was never able to raise just one—and replied, "I like most of the cool colors in dark shades like navy, dark green, burgundy, and so on."

"Do you really think I'm going to ask you why you like those colors?"

"Not really. What are yours?"

"Blue, red, and gold."

"You are _such_ a Gryffy."

"Harry's half Gryffindor you know."

"I know; I still think he tricked the talkative hat thingamabobber into sorting him into Slythindor instead of Hufflepuff. That's how he got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "What sports are you into if any?"

"Gymnastics, a little yoga, but my real favorite is dancing."

"What types of dancing?"

"Tap, ballet, jazz, some modern, and hip-hop."

"Oh. I took gymnastics, too, before Hogwarts."

"Too busy to continue?"

"Yes. I know now I went a little crazy because I was so scared I would be behind everyone because I'm a muggleborn."

"That's how I felt when I skipped a grade before dropping out."

Hermione was rather surprised. She didn't know people could still skip grades just like that. "Have you taken an IQ test?" she asked with her curiosity peaked.

"I did about five years ago," Serenity said. Hermione had a feeling that she didn't say what she got on purpose.

"What did you get?"

Serenity flushed and ducked her head with a small murmur Hermione barely caught. "You were almost literally a genius when you were eleven?!"

Serenity blushed and said sheepishly as she looked up, "I hide it well."

"I realized that when I realized you weren't the ditz that you were acting like when I first met you."

"Morning coffee buzz, need I say anything else? Harry and Danny tried to get me buzzed before hand, but I dumped half the coffee out when they weren't looking."

"The whole spaghetti comment…?"

"I had to fake it, or they'd get all broody whenever they realize that their attempts to outsmart me failed like usual. While Danny is cute brooding, I don't like watching my brother have an emo moment."

"No offense, I still don't see what you see in him personality wise."

"You wouldn't understand probably. You have to realize that I've literally have Danny in almost all of my memories. I haven't admitted this to him yet, but you know how all of us girls plan our dream weddings when little? He was always the groom. Please don't tell Danny that I've been planning our wedding since I was seven."

"Seven?"

"I started crushing on him nine years ago, okay?" the veela said with a cute pink hue gracing her defined cheeks.

* * *

"That's so cute," Mrs. Granger cooed. She had been listening to the two girls from the kitchen, but she couldn't resist not commenting at Harry's little sister's confession. She just wanted to give that poor, adorable orphan a big hug like the blonde probably needed, but she was willing to bet there was a reason Hermione's boyfriend wrote her a warning about his sister's background and her extreme dislike of being coddled outside from her two close friends.

Mrs. Granger knew the girl obviously got affection by how she interacted with _another_ person who she just wanted to give a hug. Danny Riddle and Serenity Potter were obviously deeply in love already at such a young age. Emily was pretty sure the girl never experienced the love of a parent though…

The dentist felt a little guilty by the startled, deer-in-the-headlights look that showed on the tiny girl's face. "Mum!" Hermione hissed.

"I was just seeing if you two girls wanted anything before your father and I left for our practice, dear. Would you make dinner tonight please, Hermione?"

"Sure, Mum. We can just get something ourselves if we want anything and that's okay with you, Serenity."

"I don't mind. I'm used to it. Remember, Hermione, I help take care of at least eight children who have been mistreated and we saved from the streets. I know how to take care of myself and others by now."

Mrs. Granger couldn't hold back the horrified gasp. Serenity rolled her eyes in a way that told both of the Grangers in the room that she was all too used to that kind of reaction.

* * *

"What time should we check on our girls?" asked Danny. Like Serenity had predicted, the two boys had fled to the male haven of the mall arcade.

"I don't know… Four maybe?"

"You want to trust your girlfriend with our little vixie for **three** hours?"

"Serenity will probably take your threat to heart."

Danny shrugged and shot a deer on the game he was playing.

* * *

"What do you mean Quidditch is actually a dangerous sport played at high heights?! Harry said it was like football magical style!" exclaimed Serenity in shock quietly.

"Did I mention Harry's position is the most dangerous one? He's the one hit by the bludgers the most," Hermione added happily in a whisper. She was glad that someone else saw how ridiculous Quidditch was.

"Do I even want to know bludgers are?"

"They're heavy black balls designed to hit players and possibly knock them out. Each team has two beaters that hit the bludgers across the field and at the other team's players, normally the seeker and keeper. Harry's the seeker."

"So _that_ must be why Harry refused to let me see a game…" mused Serenity. "He should be glad that he can't play on a team anymore due to his new teacher position because I wouldn't have let him even if I had to put his broom in the paper shredder."

Hermione had already asked her what she was scared of, so the witch wasn't surprised that the veela wasn't very happy about her soon-to-be brother going up at dangerous heights when the mage herself was terrified of going above the height she was at while being held by Danny.

"Paper shredder?"

"We don't have a wood chipper, and it's the next best thing," the blonde stated hyperly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her lemonade. The two girls were sitting on the Grangers' deck sipping lemonade as they whispered. Hermione's neighbor who was the most popular boy at her old school (and her ex-friend) suddenly started to try to talk to her when he saw the veela that the witch was talking in a murmur with.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to swim in my magnificent swimming pool, ladies?" he asked suavely with his eyes glued on the veela. Hermione wasn't angry at Serenity like she would have been before but was actually pitying her. The mage had told Hermione that it actually really sucked being part veela a good chunk of the time.

"Look, knock it off. I know you're trying to hit on me or something. I have a boyfriend that I've been with for half a year. Leave me alone, or I'll sick him on you," threatened Serenity.

"Brad, you should leave before you get beaten by her really tall boyfriend who may show up with my own boyfriend any second now."

"That would be funny considering she's dating my older brother who is also really overprotective of me," Serenity chirped innocently.

"I'm not scared," Brad replied snottily. To prove his point, he jumped over the fence and approached the two girls.

"Fine, let me give you something to be scared of then," drawled Serenity. Hermione gasped when Serenity punched him in the eye.

"Serenity!"

"There's another reason why my boyfriend is scared of me besides all of the blackmail I have on him when he was doing stupid stuff," the blonde said cheerily with a smirk.

Brad rubbed his eye and said, "Damn girl, you have one hell of an arm."

Hermione coughed at the language. "Hermione, you really need to get over your dislike of swearing, damn it," Serenity said with a spark of mischief in her eye.

"Just because you, Danny, and Harry are foul mouths doesn't mean I swear."

"But you're dating Harry."

"Harry is at least nice enough to swear in Portuguese."

"Harry is a sappy pushover," Serenity stated.

Brad was just watching the two girls bicker lightly. He decided to try a different approach when he heard that Hermione's boyfriend seemed to be the less intimidating of the two boyfriends. He said, "Did I tell you that you grew up so nicely, Hermione?" he innocently asked.

Hermione gave him a dark look and said, "She's not the only person who's willing to use violence."

"Bro said she punched this snotty rich kid at their school. Draco Malfoy, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Good, he deserves. I caught him staring at my bits. I slap my boyfriend when he does that, and I wanted to beat the crap out of Malfoy. Dearie threw him into a wall for me."

Brad obviously wasn't used to be rejected so harshly. His popular mind was decided that the hot blonde chick was just playing hard to get. He wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I love a feisty girl who can stand up for herself."

Serenity glared at him and threw his arm off angrily. She smirked though above his shoulder.

Brad was curious and looked over his shoulder.

Harry and Danny were standing in the doorway, observing the whole thing since the Muggle had the guts to actually go on the deck. They just wanted to check in really quick to make sure both girls were alive and unharmed.

"May I please ask you to get your hands off my girl?" Danny sarcastically said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dearie!" Serenity ran to her boyfriend and pounced on him. Danny smiled lovingly and caught the girl in his arms.

"Hi, lovely."

"Dearie, beat him up! I punched him in the eye and-."

"I know. Harry and I saw the whole thing."

Harry made a face at his little sister and said, "I am **not** a sappy pushover! Don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth because she was the one going around betting on my sexuality."

"I thought you were gay…!" whined Serenity with an adorable pout.

Danny rolled his eyes and gently spanked his girlfriend's butt.

"Hey! Leave my ass alone!"

"Why should I, dear? You don't leave _mine_ alone."

"Your butt is too snexy though to not grab!"

Danny rolled his eyes, but his blue orbs hardened when he saw the Muggle try to sneak off. Danny put his veela down and sprinted in front of him.

"Uh, have you ever considered trying out for track?" the blonde boy nervously asked the pale brunette.

"Stay away from Serenity," the vampire snarled. He lifted the terrified boy up by his collar with his fist about to make painful contact.

"Dante Riddle, put him down now!" Serenity yelled and cuffed Danny.

"But, Ren…!"

"Put him down now, or you're sleeping on the couch for the next month!"

Danny gulped and dropped the worried Muggle. He smiled though when his mate raised her arms expectantly. He picked her up bridal style. Brad gulped and ran as fast as he could back to his house.

"Having fun?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yep. You two can go. I'm staying for dinner. She wanted help anyways."

"Yeah. Shoo. I'm sorry, Jamie. I haven't found a girl with a functional brain before," Hermione stated.

"What about Layne?" asked Harry.

"She's a little ditzy, and she knows it. Besides, there's something called girl-talk-."

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because both boys quickly kissed their respective girlfriends on the lips and fled with rushed good-byes.

"Well, that got rid of them," Serenity stated and sipped her lemonade.

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked her new friend, "Do you want to go to the grocery store now?"

"Yes. When's the last time your family went grocery shopping? Your fridge is, like, empty."

"I know. We're leaving for vacation about a week after Harry's birthday," replied Hermione as she walked inside.

"…but that's over a month away."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the money her mum left out for groceries. "Come on, let's just go…"

"Shouldn't you tell your little sister?"

"Janice! Serenity and I are going to the grocery store!"

"Okay!" Janice yelled back.

"There you go. My car is in the garage," Hermione said.

"Okay." Serenity followed Hermione due to lack of knowing where she was going.

The blonde went in the passenger seat and buckled up with no complaint. Hermione glanced at her and asked innocently, "Do you need a booster seat?"

"Very funny, Hermione."

Hermione smiled before opening the garage and slowly backing out.

* * *

"Come on…!" Danny whined to his best mate.

"No!" Harry whined back.

"Please?"

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I'm scared to meet your maternal side of the family. For all I know, they'll eat me!"

"Once they know you're Serenity's brother they won't," Danny stated. "I won't let them anyways. Harry, I'm the prince of the clan. They have to listen to me."

Harry made a face. Danny made one back. Ginny walked in the room, cuffed both of them, and left just like that.

"Morons," she called back.

Danny smirked suddenly and threw the wizard over his shoulder. "Right, we're going now, Jamie. Leon wanted to meet you."

"Danny!"

It was too late; the vampire had already warped to Italy.

* * *

"Put me down, mate!" Harry whined when he found himself in a strange village and surrounded by pale people with black hair and gem-like, recessive eyes.

"Okay," chirped the vampire prince as he put his friend down.

"Why do you still do that?"

"It works still. Come on."

'I don't have a choice now,' Harry brooded mentally.

'Ha ha! You don't know where you're going, nor do you know where you are! You can't leave without me!' the shadow mage taunted back.

Harry crossed his arms with a pout and followed his best friend.

Danny stuck his tongue out at the wizard before knocking on his half-brother's door. "Come in, Dan," Leon yelled.

'How did he-?' Harry started to ask his friend.

'I'm the only person in the family who bothers to knock.'

'I am very glad they don't know where we live.'

Danny laughed quietly as he opened the door. Harry tried his hardest to stay outside, but Danny dragged him into the small dining room where his brother was sitting on the table, finishing off a goblet of blood.

He held up a finger asking them to wait a moment. "Hi, Dan. Who's this?" the older vampire asked once he put his goblet down and licked his lips clean of any excess.

"You said you wanted to meet my best friend."

"He's a bastard and literally threw me over his shoulder and warped us here because he knew I can't get back home without knowing where I am," whined the Boy-Who-Lived.

"He can't call me stupid anymore," Danny happily said.

"Yeah, right," Harry snapped jokingly.

"It's not like you had anything better to do, Jimmy."

"Stop calling me Jimmy, _Vampy_."

"That is an insult to this whole village," Leon stiffly said.

"No it isn't. You have to be part elf, part vampire, legally out of your mind, and snogging my little sister to be called Vampy. And if there's someone else snogging Serenity…" Harry absentmindedly pushed his bangs out of his face and momentarily revealed his scar.

Leon said, "I was going to ask who you are, but I just saw a certain scar. Hi, Harry Potter, I'm Leon Lamia. You need to do whatever you did to my stepfather again."

"That's what Danny said," Harry stated as he shook the offered hand.

Danny stuck his tongue out and used Harry's head as an armrest, as usual. "He's my armrest," Danny stated with a small smirk.

"I'll hex you," Harry stated.

"Na uh!

"Yeah huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Leon, Dante, stop bickering!" someone yelled from the entrance of Leon's home.

"It's not me though!" Leon insisted.

"Danny's bickering with himself again," Harry drawled mischievously.

"Hey!" whined the vampire mage.

"Hay is for horses, mate," Harry reminded.

Jeremiah and Isabelle walked in with curiosity written on their faces.

"Hi, Uncle Jerry," both of the younger vampire said.

"Hey! You're that dude that my little sister gave a play-by-play of her punching you in the face!" chirped Harry.

"Is the caffeine just starting to kick in, Harry?" Danny asked with bemusement.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Dante, who is this, where's your little mate, and why are you in the first place?"

"In order since you oh so kindly asked, my best friend and Ren's soon-to-be adopted, older bro, Harry Potter, Serenity's at Harry's girlfriend's house, and we were bored and Leon wanted to meet Harry, so I threw Harry over my shoulder and warped him here against his will."

"He kidnapped me, again," Harry added brightly. He was jumping behind Danny and trying to give the prince bunny ears with little success.

"Harry Potter?! You're friends with the boy who killed your own father?!" Isabella exclaimed.

Danny made a face and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "He's my best friend! We didn't even know magic existed when we befriended each other."

"Uh, mate, you made me be friends with you, and I was too scared to fight back."

"So? We still befriended each other, eventually."

The non-teenagers exchanged looks when the boys all of the sudden yelled, "EVENTUALLY!" without even looking at the other and then cracked into hysterics. As one, the boys fell on the ground with a simultaneous muttered, "Ow…"

Danny said, "That-."

Harry finished, "Hurt."

The Lamia King and Queen exchanged looks at the now twin-like antics. This was starting to get creepy…

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as Serenity was using the shopping cart like it was a skateboard or something by the way the elfin veela was pushing off and cruising down the aisles.

"Wait for me, Serenity!"

Serenity put her foot down and slid to a stop. "Yesh?"

"You're going too fast," Hermione stated as she dropped the loaf of bread in the cart.

Serenity smiled innocently with a cute little face, "Sowwy." She fluttered her lashes cutely, and Hermione started to fall into her trap just like the veela hoped she would. Heck, there was nothing wrong with having another person wrapped around her finger in Serenity's book.

"It's okay. What do we need still?"

"Uh…" Serenity glanced in the cart. The girls were making lasagna after Serenity made Hermione promise that the witch would be the one to put it in the oven. "I think we just need stuff for the sauce and any veggies we're going to use. Probably something for a salad…"

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten supplies for dessert first."

Serenity cheerily stuck her tongue out before asking, "Where's the canned veggies? It's easier to make sauce with canned tomatoes…"

"Or we can just buy tomato sauce and save us the hassle," Hermione pointed out.

"Good point, let's just add stuff like onions and peppers to make it seem homemade."

"That'll work. I'm taking the cart."

"Why…?" Serenity whined.

"You're going to run some old lady over or something."

Serenity made a face but got off the cart. "Why do people never let me have fun with the shopping carts?" she whined.

"I know you're just trying to subtly manipulate me by pretending to be an innocent, adorable girl to get what you want," Hermione stated with agitation.

Serenity seemed impressed and stated, "Kudos to you. You're the first person to ever notice. I managed to trick even my love's father a few time."

Let's just say that wasn't the reaction Hermione was expecting…

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes behind his great-uncle and great-aunt's backs as he and Harry were being dragged to the manor. The king and queen were thrilled when they realized that Harry would soon be related to Serenity.

'…why are we going wherever we're going?' asked Harry.

'Do you think I know?'

'You're the one who lives here every fortnight!'

'…what's a fortnight?'

'Two weeks.'

'Oh… why didn't you say that?'

'I-. Never mind, bro…'

'Okay!'

A manor servant rushed to King Jeremiah once they entered. "Your highness, someone needed to talk to you about something she said was urgent."

"Okay. Dante go show your little friend your room or something."

Danny rolled his eyes before saying, "Going, Uncle Jerry…"

Harry followed his friend as he was led through the manor of the royal Lamia. "How do you not get lost?"

"Ren and I were given a map for the first two months."

"I'm not surprised actually…"

"Very helpful, I can tell ya that, mate. Here's the wing were the room Ren and I share is. Yes, we have our own wing because Uncle Jerry is sorely convinced that I will get over my stubbornness and take the throne before the war is over. Like that's going to happen."

"Wing?"

"There's a small library/office, small kitchen with a dining room set in it, bathroom obviously, and spare bedrooms for our future family and anyone else we wanted to live with us. Want to see the room meant for Vixie before they knew we slept in the same bed?"

"Sure."

Danny smirked and opened a door. The room was pink and lavender. "Ah, my eyes!" Harry screamed jokingly.

"That was her reaction, too. Luckily, my relatives were thrilled that we were comfortable enough with our relationship to sleep in the same room…"

Harry snorted but didn't comment. "Your room now?"

Danny smiled at his friend before walking into the room next to the painfully pink one. "We repainted it," Danny stated.

Harry rolled his eyes and plopped on the bed. "Didn't they throw a fit about you using spray-paint?"

"I didn't tell them until I already did it. Want to see what my great-aunt and grandmother basically force Serenity to wear while she's here? It is funny!"

Harry raised a questionable eyebrow. Danny opened the closet to reveal half of it was filled with short skirts, a few dresses, blouses, revealing tops, and everything else Serenity normally refused to wear.

Harry cracked up.

* * *

Danny was watching the clock anxiously. He wanted to know when his Vixie was going to get home… It was past seven already.

Harry sighed in annoyance as Danny paced the main room with his blue eyes glued on the clock.

The vampire was so absorbed in watching the clock that he didn't even realized that Serenity had came home ten minutes ago and was watching Danny pace with Harry.

Serenity snorted and pounced on Danny when his back was towards them. "Deeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrriiiiiie!"

"Ren, get off my back, so I can hug you," commanded Danny. Serenity mocked him behind his head but jumped off and pounced on him from the front. Danny tightly wrapped his arms around her and carried her up the steps. "Night, Harry!"

"Wait, what? Aren't we going to ask-?" Harry started.

"You can ask her tomorrow. My Serenity. Mine!"

Serenity rolled her eyes when Danny's grip changed in a way that made her head rest on his chest and her arms were pinned to her sides. "Danny, I'm not going anywhere. You really don't have to pin my arms," Serenity pointed out.

"Shut up, wench," the vampire snapped.

"What did you call me?" demanded the blonde. She wisely closed her mouth though when she heard a low growl coming from her mate's throat. "Shutting up…"

* * *

When they entered their room, Danny gently dumped Serenity on the bed and pulled her on his lap possessively. 'Not again… I must not have been around him enough today. He must be craving affection again,' Serenity mused. Aloud she cooed, "Does dearie need affection?" as she gently ran her hand through his hair.

Danny tenderly hugged her and started to pepper her neck with kisses. Serenity was going to take that as a yes…

* * *

An hour later, a sheepish Danny and an amused Serenity sat next to Harry in the common room that connected their rooms. "Sorry, Harry…" the vampire said with a guilty grin.

"Someone loses whatever he has left of his mind when he doesn't get enough affection from me," Serenity said in a teasing, sing-song voice.

Danny made a face at the blonde and tickled her chin briefly, getting a shrill squeak out of her.

Serenity flicked Danny's nose back before leaning against him.

"So, have fun at Hermione's, sissy?" Harry asked.

Harry was worried when he saw a spark of anger in her eyes. She opened her mouth and yelled, "Harold James Potter! Why do you do something so… so… dangerous as Quidditch?! You could break your neck or worse!"

"Uh…"

"If I ever catch you doing something like that again, mister, I'll-!"

"Ren, shut up and just beat him up next time he does it, okay?" Danny soothingly cut-in as he rubbed her arm. Serenity purred quietly before she fully calmed down.

"Hermione and I switched stories about you, Harry," Serenity stated with a smirk.

"Great… I knew there was a reason why I felt like I was going to shudder."

"Oh, and Danny… You promised," Serenity said with a purr.

Danny made a face but went into their bedroom to tell her what he was up to. Serenity followed him happily. Danny suddenly stopped and turned around. "I'll be right back."

Danny threw Harry over his shoulder and walked to Harry's room. The vampire dumped his friend on his bed and closed the door, making sure Harry wouldn't get out.

"Sorry, darling, I didn't want him to eavesdrop. And-! Gah!"

Strands of gold magic wrapped around his body and dragged the vampire towards the bed. Serenity smiled brightly as her magic dumped him on the bed headfirst. "Hi, dearie!" Serenity chirped as she dangled something in his face.

It was the prank gift, an enchanted collar meant for vampires, that the Nundus gave Serenity for Christmas to use on him. That was when Danny noticed that Serenity hadn't let him go yet with her magic. "Uh, will you make the magic go bye-bye now?"

"Wait a second… Dearie needs his collar on. I should get a nametag thing to put on it that says dearie."

"Why are you putting the damn collar on me?"

"You look better with it on. _My_ Danny."

Danny scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear, "_My _Serenity."

"I know." Serenity carefully secured the enchanted lock on the collar and released her mate of the golden beams. Danny rubbed his arms and pouted at Serenity.

"Meanie…"

"You can't leave this room period until you tell me."

Danny picked the girl up and put her on his lap before whispering in his ear.

* * *

Harry was trying his hardest to unlock his bedroom door when he heard Serenity scream, "What do you mean you're-!" Harry felt bad for his friend because both bedrooms had muffling charms cast.

* * *

"Ren! He's going to hear you," Danny hissed with his hand over her mouth. Serenity kissed his hand, making him pull it back with a smile.

"But you want to bring back to life his g-!" Danny put his hand over her mouth.

"Love! I'll remove my hand from your mouth, but if you shout again, I'll be forced to spank you."

Danny removed his hand and gave the veela a look. "NOOO! DON'T SPANK ME!"

Danny laughed and hugged his mate tightly. "Oh, and Uncle Jerry knows about Mindy now…"

"What? How-?"

"Leon wanted to meet Harry, so I kidnapped Harry. I think Leon told him today after Uncle Jerry asked me about our plans when it came to children."

"I want ten children by the way."

"T-ten?!" Danny sputtered out.

"Well, nine. There is Mindy if you adopt her."

"Why ten?!"

"It's a good number."

"B-but!"

"Right, stop stuttering. Now what about Mindy?"

"They—my family—want me to start bringing her with us when we go to Italy."

"Great, the other munchkins aren't going to be happy. They can understand why she has a father in you, but they don't because she was the first one you've ever taken care of. This though…"

"I know. I doubt they will understand I don't have a choice if I want to keep living here freely. We both know my family isn't afraid to kidnap me or even you… I heard Uncle Jerry complaining about the war lasting too long and how he just wanted his heir already."

"Great…"

"I know."

"This is bad…"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"Don't use that tone with me, mister. Remember, you're the one with the collar around your neck. You can't leave the room until I say you can now."

"Seriously, why do I have to keep reminding you that you don't own me!?"

"Because I do, you're in denial. In fact, I think I'm just going to stop calling you by your name period and just call you dearie."

"R-ren…?"

"Bad!" Serenity cuffed though Danny noticed that she didn't do hit him that hard.

"What did I do?"

"Called me Ren."

"Love…!"

Serenity just gave him a look and asked, "What, dearie?"

"Why do you keep seeing me as something you just own? You said you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Then why are you always saying that you own me?"

"I own you, and you own me." Danny shook his head in amusement. Veela sure had a twisted view on relationshiops...

"Then why don't _you_ have a collar, hm?"

"…because."

Danny tickled Serenity's exposed stomach and stated over her laughter, "That's not a very good reason, darling."

"Love…! Stop!"

"Make me."

* * *

Danny grumbled under his breath as he searched for Mindy. He had to go the village tomorrow, Wednesday, to tell Jeremiah how Mindy wanted her room there. At least his great-uncle was considering his plea to only drag his soon-to-be daughter with him once a month instead of twice and occasionally thrice if they were lucky enough. Coughsarcasmcough.

Danny cracked opened the door that led to the bedroom Mindy shared with one of her friends who lived in the manor, Angela. Mindy wasn't in there, but Angela was. "Angie, have you seen Mindy?" he asked the nine-year-old.

"Ginny and Harry is teaching some of us how to fly. I didn't want to because Sissy is right; heights are scary."

"Serenity is going to kill them for this. I think she was on the verge of throwing Harry's broom out the window when his girlfriend told her what Quidditch actually was."

"Can I watch her scream at him?"

"Unfortunately, Harry probably will stop once he sees the bathroom window open. She's in the shower."

"Pooey!"

"I might tell her anyways. It's fun watching her yell at Harry, isn't it?"

"Yay!"

"Actually, I'm going to go threaten Harry now. Wanna come?"

Angie put down her coloring book and happily skipped next to him. Danny ruffled her hair affectionately and opened the backdoor. "Oh Harry…!" Danny called in a sing-song tone.

"Yeah, mate?" the wizard asked as he watched a few of the kids do laps.

"I don't think Ren is going to appreciate you having the kiddos doing something this dangerous."

"She won't know. Flying is fun."

"You will not let them go any higher, or I'll tell her. Harry, please only teach the ones that are at least ten. Remember, I fell on my ass and got hurt when you tried teaching me. In fact… Mindy! Get down from there! You are going to hurt yourself, missy! Those who are under ten get down in general. Don't complain because Serenity is going to scream at _all_ of you, and she just got out of the shower, Harry. She's probably looking for us as we speak…"

"Uh, right. You heard him!"

The younger ones grudgingly got down and got off the brooms right as Serenity opened the door. "Harry!" she yelled when she saw the three kids in the air with Ginny.

"Come on, Ren. It's not like he has the younger ones up there. He just showed them how to make the broom go up," Danny said soothingly with a smooth, white lie.

'Thank you!'

"Fine… If one of them falls or go higher than the house though…"

Danny wisely picked the blonde up and carried her in his arms. "Come on, Mins. Ren and I need to talk to you about something… We should probably get it over with before Serenity kills Harry or his broom."

"Don't kid about that!" Harry shouted and possessively hugged his Firebolt.

Serenity glared at Harry fiercely before glaring at the broom in his hand. Danny rolled his eyes and gently ran his hand against Serenity's cheek. He would always appreciate the fact that she purrs; it always calmed her down now without fail.

Mindy followed with curiosity. "Daddy, why does Mo—uh—Renny purr?"

"Something to do with the fact that she chose me as her mate…"

Serenity glanced at the girl with a bit of surprise. 'Did she almost call me what I think she almost called me?' she thought. "What were you about to call me?" she gently pushed as she glanced at the tall seven-year-old.

"…nothing!"

"Mins," she tried again with a small amount of sternness.

"Seriously!"

"Mindy…"

"Uh…"

"Melinda."

"Is that my in-trouble name?"

"Melinda whatever-middle-name-dearie's-going-to-give-you Riddle!"

"No, I think that is," Danny wryly cut-in. "Nice middle name, kiddo."

Serenity and Mindy both stuck their tongues out at him; Serenity went as far as licking her boyfriend's cheek.

"Mo—**Renny** that was gross."

"There it is again!"

Mindy blushed and tried to linger in the hall. She always did feel awkward going into the Nundu leaders' quarters after catching Danny and Serenity making out. "Don't worry, kiddo, there's no one kissing," Danny gently said.

Mindy followed them into their room and bounced on the bed on her butt a few times. Serenity wrapped her arms around the hyper half-elf who was almost as tall as her. "Now what were you trying to call me?" she said with a calming, sweet tone to her voice.

Mindy blushed again and tried to get away. "I, uh…"

"It's okay. You can tell me. I doubt you were calling me a bitch or something," Serenity said. She had added the nonchalant ending in hopes of throwing the little girl off.

"I wouldn't call my mommy that!" the girl quickly insisted. She covered her mouth in shock with her face burning red. While Mindy felt confident that Danny wouldn't mind being her daddy before she asked him, his girlfriend was another story…

She was surprised when small arms lifted her and placed her on an equally small lap though.

Danny, being Danny, burst out laughing at his mate's trickery.

"Danny, be nice to our daughter," Serenity scolded and hugged the nervous girl.

Mindy's eyes brightened at the word "our". "You mean-!"

"Of course, I've always wanted a child," Serenity stated.

"Ha! One down! Hey, dear, can we just adopt nine more kids…?"

"…nine?" Mindy asked.

"She told me that she wanted ten kids," Danny muttered with a grumble as he sat next to his daughter and mate. Mindy scooted off Serenity's lap and went on Danny's.

"Mommy," Mindy said and patted the leg she wasn't sitting on.

"…can I at least sit in a chair where there's enough room for all three of us before I get squished by two certain blondes?" Danny asked with a cute pout.

Serenity rolled her eyes and picked Mindy up as Danny sat down in the largest of the few armchairs scattered in the room. Serenity put Mindy down on one side and snuggled up to her love on the other. Both teenagers made sure to wrap an arm around the youngest person in the room before Danny started to talk to her about the whole Lamia situation.

"Now, as touching as this is, this isn't the reason why I needed to talk to you, kiddo," Danny started.

"Wh-what?"

"We're still adopting you, don't worry," Serenity soothed when it occurred to her that the poor girl may have thought that they changed their minds.

"Okay, Mommy."

Danny thanked Serenity for clearing that up in her mind before continuing. "You see, you know how we have to leave to visit my relatives, so they will leave me alone until this gay war is over? My half-brother, Leon, told my great-uncle, the king, about you. I'm sorry. I didn't want to involve you…"

"Why?" she whimpered.

Once again, Serenity cleared it up. "Mindy, it's not because of you. We just don't want you near that man. He means the best, but he is used to getting what he wants. What he desperately wants now is for Daddy and me to stay in Italy. He wants me to be a vampire also… We're worried he'll make you one against your will if you're alone… King Jeremiah probably thinks that by turning Danny's family that he knows of, me and now you, Danny will take the throne."

"It probably doesn't help that I haven't given him a definite answer of whether I will or not…"

"Why doesn't Daddy want to be a king?"

"It's a lot of responsibility, and I'm not sure if I want to commit myself to people I didn't even knew had ties to me until half a year ago or so."

"Oh…"

"To get to the point, you'll have to come with us at least once a month. I'm trying to persuade him not to make it every time Mommy and I go unless you want to. Frankly, we hate it."

Mindy made a face and played with the thin bangle on Serenity's wrist. "I have to?"

"I'm sorry, kiddo. We're worried that if we don't listen to him, he won't let us go home."

"On a bright side," Serenity cut-in smoothly, "we actually needed to tell you this, and Danny's relatives wanted to know how you wanted your room there."

"I'll get my own room?" Mindy asked in awe.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, we're thinking about turning that office we never use anymore in favor of the library into a new bedroom, maybe two if we can get the supplies to set up a barrier," Danny rather randomly added.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can I have it to myself?"

"I'm sorry, Mins. The other kids are already getting mad at the fact that you have parents now. They might be mean to you if we favor you too much like we want to."

"Poop. It'll be drawn like normal then?"

"Yeah. So, what do you want your room to be at the Lamia Manor?

Serenity grabbed a notepad that was sitting on the table and plucked Danny's Sharpie that he always had in one of his pockets.

"Yellow!"

Serenity had written that down before the girl said it.

"And?"

"…yellow!"

"We got it."

"Um… I don't know…"

"How about we write things you don't want then?" Serenity suggested.

"Okay! I don't want it to be really girly or meant for a baby. I'm a big girl now, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, dear," Serenity cooed as she wrote it down.

"Oh! I know what I want! I want it to be really pretty with ribbons and lace and stuff!"

"Okay, stuff…" muttered the newly christened mother.

"Mommy, you didn't really write stuff down, did you?"

"Um… oops?" Serenity hastily crossed it out. "Heh…"

"Silly Mommy!"

"Yeah, silly Vixie," Danny added with a smile.

"Shut it, you," Serenity playfully snapped at Danny.

"Why do you yell at me and not her?"

"Mindy is innocent unlike _someone_ in this room…"

"Who? You?"

Serenity made a face at the smirking teenager and cuffed him on the head. Mindy was laughing cutely.

* * *

Danny stuck his head in the manor entrance that Friday. He was making sure that Mindy would actually like the room. He felt bad enough dragging his poor, adopted daughter into this…

"Dante? What are you doing here?" Jeremiah asked in confusion.

"I just want to make sure that Mins will actually like the room. You guaranteed me that it would be done today, remember?"

"Why do you need to check on it? Don't you trust me enough to keep my word?"

"Sure, but after my tomboyish, pink-hating mate got a mainly pink room…"

"I didn't know she didn't like those colors!"

"You should have realized she wasn't like most girls when she punched you in the face. Anyways, I think Serenity would be pissed at both of us if our daughter didn't like her room. Serenity fought on her even being here."

"Overprotective?"

"I hope Mindy doesn't want to learn to fly or something like that because I know that she won't be allowed to do something that is up high if Serenity has anything to say about it…"

"Right, we repainted and refurnished the room meant for Serenity. Do you want connecting doors? We still have time to do that with magic."

"Um, if there's a lock that can only be locked and unlocked from Ren's and my side… We don't want Mindy to walk in on us… again."

"Again?"

"Our friend told her to go in our room when she knew we were snogging. She told my then six-year-old that she would get an eyeful. I made her do a hundred push-ups for that…"

"She deserves it."

"I know."

Danny did what he needed quickly before leaving. He would have to be there tomorrow, and he wanted to spend as much time at home as possible.

* * *

Danny and Serenity made sure that they were both tightly gripping one of Mindy's hands Saturday. Neither of them were very happy with her being here. Mindy was staring at everyone and saying they looked like Daddy every time one was near.

Both teenagers were glad when they reached the manor. Leon was going to pay for this… Danny had decided that when he found out.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody hoooooooooooooooooooooooome?" yelled Mindy happily. Serenity and Danny exchanged amused looks as the veela picked the elf up. "Hey, Mommy, why do you always pick me up instead of Daddy? I don't mind, though!"

"I probably won't be able to in a year or two, Mindy. You'll be taller than me."

"While I can pick both of you up at the same time," Danny added with a small smirk aimed at his mate.

Danny was rather surprised to see his mother, grandparents, along with the two he knew were going to be here. Serenity held Mindy closer to her chest as the younger blonde happily clung to her neck.

"…Daddy, you have a lot of family," Mindy muttered and tried to hide her head in Serenity's chest.

Serenity ran her fingers through Mindy's hair before handing her to her father. If Mindy wanted to hide, she would more likely succeed if Danny was holding her.

"Are you sure that she isn't your child by blood? She could pass as your child," Grandmother Veronica asked with amusement.

"…unless it's possible for an eight-year-old to give birth," muttered Serenity.

Serenity started to really pity Mindy when all of the females rushed forward at her comment and started to coo over her.

"You're so cute! What's your name?" Dawn cooed and attempted to take Mindy from Danny.

"Me Mindy! Daddy, let her hold me, you selfish bastard."

Serenity and Danny both laughed at that. "Definitely Dante's…" Dawn muttered as she held her future granddaughter in her arms.

"Stop pinching my cheeks!" whined Mindy.

"But you're so cute, just like your mother," Isabella cooed. Mindy was not used to being coddled this much.

"Mommy… Daddy…" whimpered the girl. Serenity pushed her way through and snatched her daughter away. "Thank you," Mindy whispered and hugged Serenity.

"Uh, I'm just going to show her her room," Danny muttered and gently wrapped an arm around Serenity.

Both teenagers were aware that they were being followed. 'This is ridiculous…' Danny murmured in Serenity's mind.

'I know.'

'Poor Mindy…'

'At least they didn't yell at me to change my clothes this time…'

"Serenity, haven't we told you-!"

"I know. Stop nagging me!"

'Or not,' was Danny's amused response.

Serenity stuck her tongue out and gently put Mindy down. "I have to go change apparently…"

"Okay, Mommy!"

Danny leaned in and pecked his girlfriend on the lips before guiding Mindy into her room.

Serenity smiled to herself when she heard Mindy squeal, "Yellow!"

"At least one of us is happy here, for now," she mused to herself.

* * *

Dawn was watching her son watch his daughter happily. She decided to take a risk and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as well as she could.

"Yeah?" Dante said as he looked to see. Dawn hugged him and was very happy when he gently returned it. "What brought that on, Mother?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"Okay… You're acting like Serenity on her morning coffee buzz."

"Told you he didn't hate you," her dad said in her ear when she backed away.

"I guess you were right… Serenity on the other hand…"

Mamma rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Dawn. "Go talk to her then. She's all alone in there anyways. That girl needs all the help she can get…"

Dawn nervously opened the door to see Serenity standing in her jeans and bra while looking through the closet with a pout. "Stupid, slutty clothes," the vampire heard the veela mutter.

"Do you need help?" she asked her son's mate.

Serenity spun around and covered her front. "Do you mind?! I'm kinda shirtless here."

"I, uh, just wanted to know if you wanted help…"

"I can dress myself. I'm sixteen." The blonde rolled her honey eyes before grabbing a shirt from behind without looking at it. "Is there any reason why almost everything that was bought for me is light purple?" the blonde asked as she pulled the non-purple shirt over her head.

"It's the color traditionally worn by the female royal."

"…that's weird. What do guys wear then? I know Danny sure ain't wearing purple."

"Ain't isn't a word. Males wear red. Why do you think Dante wears so much red?"

"…because it's his favorite color for as long as I can remember."

Dawn blinked. She didn't know that…

"Besides, red looks good on him. Brings out his eyes," Serenity stated as she rummaged through the skirts with obvious distaste.

"Have you told Mamma or Auntie Izzy that you hate skirts so much?"

"Yes! They _dragged_ me shopping for this stuff when they found out my birthday was Thursday last time we were here or well, when I was here. They just patted my head and said 'it will be okay, dear'."

Dawn laughed at the very good impression of her aunt and mother. "Yes, that sounds like them."

Serenity pulled a skirt out of the wardrobe and looked at the Dark Lady before saying, "If you're going to be in here while I change, at least turn around. I don't let _Danny_ see me in my underwear even. The only time he's seen my underwear was when he went through my panty drawer."

Dawn turned around so the girl could slip the skirt on. "Done yet?"

"Yes."

Serenity pulled her hair out of a ponytail and shook her hair wildly. "There, all done. See, I can dress myself."

"Not quite. Sit at the vanity."

Serenity made a face but sat down. She knew by now that female Lamiae liked playing with her hair and make-up. They seemed to not realize that she wasn't a doll.

Dawn took the hairbrush and ran it through the long, silky locks.

* * *

"Can I check on love _NOW_," Danny whined. Serenity would have been done fifteen minutes ago!

"Daddy, you need to breathe," Mindy stated as she snuggled with the big, yellow teddy bear in the girl's room.

"You should be nicer to your poor dad," Danny retorted.

Mindy climbed on his lap with teddy bear in hand and said, "Mr. Sunny, Daddy. Daddy, Mr. Sunny." She had obviously named the teddy Mr. Sunny. "He can be Mommy's sidekick because Mommy's a sun mage!"

"Solar, kiddo, not sun."

"Whoops!"

"It's okay, Mins." Danny ruffled her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Yay!"

The door opened and Serenity walked in with Dawn not far behind her. Serenity sat next to Danny and pecked him on the cheek. She smirked when a dark-red lip print appeared on his cheek. "Dearie has lipstick on his cheek."

"Lovely has lipstick on her lips."

"I want lip stuff on me," Mindy said. Serenity smiled gently and kissed Mindy's forehead. "Yay!" She looked at Serenity and chirped, "Mommy, you look pretty!"

Serenity blushed and muttered, "Thanks."

Mindy wiggled over and was sitting on both of the teenagers she considered her parents. Danny wrapped an arm around Serenity and ran his hand over one of the French braids in her hair.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Mins?"

"This is Mr. Sunny!" Mindy shoved the yellow teddy in the mage's face.

"Uh, hi?"

"He wants to be your sidekick!"

Dawn, who felt bad for the veela, cut-in and said, "Didn't you say something about swimming in the manor's pool, Uncle Jerry?"

"Yes. Do you three have swimming suits, Dante?"

"No… Didn't know we needed them."

"I have one," Serenity said.

"I can run home and grab one for Mindy and I," Danny offered.

"Fine… we'll have to buy the two of you swimsuits for here later though."

"I'll be right back."

"Serenity, do you know where Leon lives?"

"Yep."

"Will you ask him if he wants to go with us?"

"Okay. Mindy, do you want to meet your Uncle Leon?"

"Can I bring Mr. Sunny with me?"

"Sure, dear."

"Yay! Come on, Mommy!" Mindy grabbed the veela's hand and dragged her out of the room with Mr. Sunny in hand.

* * *

Serenity knocked on the door and heard the traditional, "Come in, Dan!"

Serenity opened the door and said, "I'm not my boyfriend, Leon. Danny had to run home because he forgot something, didn't he Mins?"

She poked her head in the living room and saw Leon pulling away from a kiss with someone who looked like Hermione…

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the blonde squeaked out and covered Mindy's eyes.

"Ew…!" Mindy whined and clung to Serenity.

The embarrassed adults looked up. "Hi, Serenity," Leon sarcastically said.

"Hey, at least I knocked. If I was dearie, I would have been teasing you. If I was my brother, I would be pretending to gag. It's okay to look, Mins."

"Mommy, why do big people do that so much? And why were you doing something to Daddy's neck when I walked into your guys' room?"

"Uh… Because we love each other, and you're too young."

"When will I be old enough then?"

"When you're… fourteen. Oh, and Leon, meet your soon-to-be niece, Mindy."

Mindy immediately tackle-hugged the poor vampire. "Yay! Uncle Leon! This is Mr. Sunny. He's my boyfriend."

"What?" Serenity asked.

"But I love him like you love Daddy…!"

"…how do you know that?"

"Mr. Sunny told me so."

"Um, whatever you say, Mins…"

Leon rolled his eyes but hugged the girl who was obviously begging for attention. "Hello, Mindy," he said quietly. Leon looked to the side to see Rachel glaring at the veela. His mate seemed to be getting jealous. "Where's Danny?"

"Home. He left his and Mindy's swimsuits at home because he's lazy."

"Why? And why are you here anyways?"

"We're swimming, and your family wanted to know if you wanted to come. Your mum is here, too. But since you seem a little busy…"

"…we were actually going to a pool not far away," Leon admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you-?"

"Do you really think I like them knowing every fact about my love life?"

"Says he who told them about Dan's and my daughter who didn't want to drag into this," Serenity snapped.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Does she-?"

"I know he's a vampire if that's what you mean," the girl said.

"Oh, just making sure." Serenity's fist burst into flame.

"Go, Mommy!" cheered Mindy as she hopped off the vampire.

"Yeah, go, darling, go," a voice drawled from the entrance.

"Hi, dearie! I thought you said you were the only one in the family who knocked," Serenity chirped as the flames extinguished. She had forgotten about beating Leon up immediately.

"I did, but you didn't hear me."

"Oh…"

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought you wanted to beat Leon up."

"But it would hurt his pride more if you did it. Besides, if you did it, you would less likely to beat me up when I piss you off without knowing it."

"She couldn't beat me up if she tried," Leon stated with a smirk.

Serenity growled under her breath and lunged at him. "You were saying," the blonde snarled when Leon found himself on the ground, holding his aching head.

"Ow…"

"Hey! What did you do to Leon?" Rachel, Leon's mate, demanded angrily.

"She punched him in the head, Granger," Danny stated calmly and hugged his mate.

"…Granger? Are you related to a Hermione Jane Granger?" Serenity asked curiously.

"…I didn't think about that."

"Why?" Rachel suspiciously asked.

"My older brother is dating someone named Hermione Granger who goes to his school."

"I have a cousin who lives in Britain named Hermione."

"What's her mom's first name?"

"Emily."

"I think your cousin is our friend Hermione then."

Danny cut-in and said, "Who would've thought you would said Hermione was your friend? Last time I heard you talk about her, you said she could screw herself when you knew she was in earshot."

Serenity stuck her tongue out.

"Mommy…! Mr. Sunny is scared that Daddy is going to threaten him…!" Mindy randomly said.

"Kiddo, why would I threaten your teddy?" Danny kindly said.

"Because he's my boyfriend. I'm going to marry him like you and Mommy are going to get married."

"Mins, you're a little young to have a boyfriend," Danny said with a cough.

"Ah…! When can I have a boyfriend…?" she whined.

"When you're eleven."

"But that's four years from now…!"

"Fine, ten. That's my last offer that you're only getting because that's when Mommy started to date."

"Okay! Sorry, Mr. Sunny. We have to break up." Serenity and Danny exchanged amused glances when Mindy kissed the teddy bear on its mouth. Serenity picked the girl up carefully.

"Right, Leon, either you two can go or not. Simple as that. Do get off the floor though, you look pathetic," Serenity said with a drawl.

"I feel pathetic," the full vampire muttered.

* * *

"Are you okay, Lee-Lee?" asked Rachel with concern once the teenagers left with their daughter in tow.

"Nothing seriously hurt but my pride… Note to self, do not piss off veela."

"Veela?"

"Serenity's species. Basically, gorgeous, blue-eyed blondes who throw fireballs and gain avian states when angry. Luckily for all of us, including Danny, she's only half."

"…it's going to take a while to get used to all this still," Rachel said weakly as she pulled Leon up.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I was caught off-guard when a gorgeous blonde entered though."

"You have to realize that Serenity and Danny have been together since November. They're already bonded as boyfriend girlfriend even though she just turned sixteen. I'm glad I don't have to worry about the throne like Danny… My grandmother and great-aunt are trying to groom Serenity into the ideal consort. They seem to not realize that she isn't a life-sized Barbie. I feel bad for those two really. Our family wants them to be wedded and fully bonded by the end of this year. I know it's not happening."

"Ouch. So, are we going to this manor place or somewhere else?"

"Might as well go to the manor if you don't mind… They may get insulted because I know Serenity is going to retell the whole thing if we don't show. Serenity and Danny are obviously pissed at me for telling my great-uncle about their daughter."

"Really, I couldn't tell," was her sarcastic reply.

* * *

Serenity fidgeted when one of the manor servant's mates who was a wizard cast a spell to keep the make-up Dawn spent about ten minutes putting on her from washing off. She just wanted to get in the water already!

"I'm done, princess."

"Thank you," Serenity politely said though she hated being called princess.

She ran out the back door and jumped in the pool.

"Hi, darling," Danny sarcastically said when a now-wet head to blonde hair popped up in front of him.

"Hi! Like my bikini?"

"Hell yeah! Uh, I mean, yes!" Danny was trying to break his habit of swearing in front of Mindy.

"Mommy has a shiny on her bellybutton," Mindy stated as she tried to poke the "shiny".

"I have my bellybutton pierced, kiddo," Serenity said and ruffled her hair.

"Last one to the other side of the pool is a rotten egg!" Mindy chirped suddenly and swam through the water quickly. The teenagers and child were the first ones out.

Danny took off; Serenity sighed and didn't bother. There was no way she would win…

"Mommy's the rotten egg!"

Serenity smirked and said, "First one back isn't the rotten egg!"

* * *

Nothing to say...


	5. Plotting Not Against but FOR Harry

Disclaimer: Come on. Give me a break already! Do you REALLY think I own Harry Potter? 

"Talk" 

'Thoughts' 

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, the genre is now Humor/Friendship instead of Humor/Drama. Also, it will be a while until I update or post anything probably because I'm going to be busy in late July/Early-Mid August mainly because of band camp, a piano recital, and (my favorite part) my fifteenth birthday.

* * *

**Chapter Cinq**

**Plotting Not Against but **_**For**_** Harry**

Danny rolled his eyes as Hermione and Serenity were ogling the English part of the Royal Lamia Library. He was seated at a table and re-reading the ritual with another book next to him. Harry's birthday was approaching, and Jeremiah had gotten him in a few days before. He'd just have to threaten a certain person from going to Harry. Frankly, the person would owe Danny two life debts though if Danny succeeded… and he could just threaten to kill them again.

Leon walked in with Rachel holding his hand. Oh crap… They forgot to tell Hermione…

"Hermione?" Rachel said with shock.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?!"

"Um, we definitely didn't forget to tell you that your cousin was my half-brother's mate," Danny innocently said. "Ow!"

"You deserved it, you monkey," Rachel snapped after she cuffed him. She didn't like Danny or Serenity.

"Why I oughta…"

"Bro," Leon said carefully. He knew he couldn't stop Danny from attacking his mate if Danny lost his temper.

"Does she know about-?" Hermione started.

"Magic, vampires, elves, evil Dark Lords?" Rachel sarcastically asked.

"What about the mutant marshmallows that eat bitchy non-magi's brains?" Serenity innocently asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Serenity," Hermione said.

"What? I'm sorry, but there's something about you Grangers that make me hate you at first."

"Trust me; it's mutual," Rachel muttered.

"Right, Leon, we're trying to plot against my best friend. Do you mind?" Danny cut-in.

"Oh yeah… You have to perform that necromantic ritual in a week…"

"Don't remind me. I'm worried because there's no way to try this beforehand."

"You just said a word with three syllables!"

Serenity added, "Every once in a while, he can even manage _four_."

"I can't believe it! My little, baby brother knows words with four whole syllables."

"Ren… Leon…" Danny grounded out with a small scowl.

Leon gulped and gave a weak apology. Serenity stared at the full vampire in disbelief and stated, "You are such a wimp."

"I think he's scared of you two," Hermione pointed out.

"Really, just because we're trained assassins…" Danny muttered to Serenity. Serenity giggled and held her mate's hand. Danny smirked and fingered the light blue collar around her tanned neck. "Don't you love how Uncle Jerry enchanted a collar to go on your every time you enter the manor and the buildings that are considered part of the Royal estate?"

"I'll just have to start bringing _your_ collar then. I know you told him somehow."

"…I think I was whining about how weird veela see relationships."

"What do you mean how weird veela see relationships!?"

"Darling, love, it's not normal for people to think themselves as a possession to another and thinking their supposed owner is their possession."

"I think it's weird not to."

"I know."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and plopped down in the half-vampire's lap. "What are you reading…?" she asked as she tried to peek at the book that Danny was practically holding to his chest.

"A book."

"What kind? I need to learn Italian…"

"A book book."

"Danny, put that down. You are too young for that," Leon stated and snatched it away.

"Leon…!"

"I do not know why this library has a porn section."

Serenity slapped Danny when she realized what he had been "reading".

"Ow…!"

* * *

Harry snuck behind Danny with a smirk. The vampire was too absorbed in his book he was engrossed in to notice the wizard. "Ha!" Harry shouted when he snatched the book from pale hands… only to find that it was written in Italian.

"I win," Danny shot back with a bright smile. "Can I have my book back please?" Harry gave it back to him with a pout.

"I will find out-!"

"Yeah, on your birthday."

* * *

Serenity and Danny were both looking at the same journal and whispering to one another in the library. Harry ran back to his room and got his Invisibility Cloak. He slipped through the open door, so he was close enough to hear without Danny noticing. Luckily, Harry knew that Danny was always looser around Serenity when they were at home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serenity asked with worry.

"I told you a billion times that I'm sure. Harry deserves it."

"But there's a chance you could be killed. That would kill him even more."

"I can't get killed."

"The sacrifice though."

"Animals and some human blood I managed to get my hands on. I'll warn you and Hermione."

'What…?' Harry thought.

'Why did you just say that, mate?' Danny asked.

'Book.'

'Oh…'

Harry almost sighed in relief when the rather dumb mage believed him.

"How do you think he'll react to Harry's beliefs though?" Serenity asked with worry a few moments later.

"If he reacts badly, I'll take advantage of the fact that he'll then owe me not one but two life debts and threaten to put him back where I got him if he hurts one hair on Harry's head. Hair on Harry's head!" Danny started to laugh.

Harry was very confused right now to say the least.

"It's fun to plot against Harry," Serenity stated and hugged her boyfriend.

"No, we're not plotting _against_ Harry. We're plotting _for_ him."

"We hope."

"Eh, I can try _Imperio_ if I must."

'Come on, give me some good information…!' Harry whined mentally.

'What the hell are you reading, mate?'

'I'm researching for my book I'm supposed to be writing. I can't find enough information on something…'

'Bug Ren. We're in the library. Hey, if you're researching, why aren't you in here with us? I see all of our mage books.'

'Uh…'

'Wait a minute…'

Harry wanted to whimper when Danny yelled, "Harry, take the damn cloak off!"

Harry tried to back out of the door, but Danny apparently knew where he was by the way the vampire pulled the cloak off him. "Uh, I'm just leaving now…" Harry stuttered and tried to run off. Serenity had scowled and caught him with her magic.

Danny pulled a few books down from the shelf and tossed it in the cage Serenity had created with her magic. "I'll be right back. Harry might as well be doing something useful…"

"What are you doing?" Harry whined as he grabbed the gold bars.

"Keeping you locked in there while we talk, so we know where you are. We're casting spells to keep you from hearing us, just so you know. Danny's getting your stuff for your book."

"He's only doing that because that's what I told him I was doing…"

Harry was pouting by the time Danny got back. "Here, you sneaky eavesdropper."

"Can I have a pillow to sit on at least? This hardwood floor is hard!"

Danny slipped a pillow through the bars before starting to cast wards around him and Serenity that blocked their conversation out.

Harry pouted and flipped them the birdie which was quickly returned.

* * *

Harry, not having learnt his lesson, was still snooping around. This time, he was going to Hermione's. They were on a date, and Harry was planning on bringing it up.

"So, why was Danny over at your house?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Jamie?" Hermione asked with confusion.

"Hm… Let's see… Your mum knew who he was, and Serenity smelt you on him when she got curious where he was, knocked him out, and sniffed him."

"She sniffed him?"

"Some sort of weird veela thing. She can smell any females on him and males in general by the way she figured out it was you by sniffing me. It was creepy."

"Oh…"

"Why was Danny there?"

"Plotting."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I'm not telling. I'm sorry, but I just made up with the scarier of your two friends, Harry; I'm not risking pissing him off."

"Gasp! You sort of sweared!"

"Swore, not sweared. I'm still not telling you."

"Damn…"

"Language."

Harry stuck his tongue out before kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

Harry was on his final attempt. He knew Danny had to feed tonight, so Harry was going to try one of his oldest tricks on Serenity.

He crept into her room with a bag of galleons in his hand. He gently shook his sister awake after Harry made sure Danny hadn't came home already.

"Wha…?" Serenity muttered sleepily.

"Hey, sis, I'll give you this bag of galleons if you tell me what Danny is doing."

"I don't think I should," she muttered with a yawn as the veela sat up.

"Why not? I won't tell Danny I know. I'll pretend to be surprised even."

"Um…"

"Please? For me?"

"Uh, he's-."

"Harry, get the hell outta here," Danny drawled from behind him.

"Uh, hey, mate!"

"Dearie…! I need my teddy…!" Serenity whined groggily.

"Wait a second, darling. I need to change and kick Harry out."

"Okay… Hurry…!"

Harry crossed his arms when he was thrown over his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Dan…!" Harry whined.

"No," was the vampire's immediate answer.

"Damnit."

"Oh, you're just pissed because you're out of ideas. Can't you wait three days, Jim?"

"No."

"By the way, Ren and I will be gone tomorrow."

"Why…?"

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"We know. Now go to bed." To prove his point, the vampire dumped his shorter friend on Harry's bed. "Night."

"Night, asshole."

Danny stuck his tongue out and closed the door. As soon as he entered his room, Serenity dragged him to her with her magic. "Darling, I really need to get my pajama bottoms on."

"Just sleep in your boxers. That way you can snuggle under the covers with me."

"You don't mind?"

"I mind that I'm awake, and my teddy-Dan is being slow."

"Fine. Let me just get my clothes off. My underwear is still clean, don't worry."

Danny slipped under the covers with his mate clinging to his neck.

"Night, dearie."

"Good night, my love. I love you."

"Love you, too. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep. Oh, and that sounded really dirty."

* * *

Danny pulled the hood over his head as much as he could as he checked to make sure he had everything. Chalk, book, smart person, great-uncle with resources, sacrifices, he was good.

Serenity was next to him with her hood up of an identical cloak minus the size difference. It was the royal cloak of the Lamia. Hermione didn't want to see the ritual, but she asked him to bring Harry's godfather for a visit so she and Remus could help explain some things. Remus was supposed to be called right now, but Danny wouldn't know because he was in the Ministry lift.

"King Lamia!" the minister proclaimed and tried to shake the king's hand once they got out. "Uh, and who are these two?"

"My heir and his mate," Jeremiah calmly said, thanking Serenity mentally for wearing very high heels, and her heels were covered by the long gown she had been convinced to wear.

'I swear,' Serenity mentally said to Danny, 'that I am going to fall on my ass any second now. These shoes are hard to walk in.'

'I can carry you once we're out of sight. Just keep clinging to me, and I'll help you.'

'Okay…'

Danny rolled his eyes under his hood when the minister led them to the Prophecy Hall and veil himself. Scrimgeour was jabbering away to his poor great-uncle. The Minister of Magic had tried to talk to Danny and Serenity, but Serenity pretended she was scared and hid in Danny's cloak, giving Danny a reason to not pay attention. Uncle Jerry just lied and said they didn't speak English that well.

Danny whined in Italian, "Are we almost there yet…?" while trying his hardest to make his voice sound a bit nasal.

* * *

Danny breathed a sigh in relief when they arrived to the Department of Mysteries. An Unspeakable led them to the veil. The Minister and Unspeakable seemed to have wanted to watch. "Erm… Leave please. Is dangerous," the younger vampire said in a thick, Italian accent as if he didn't really speak English.

"Good job," Jeremiah said and patted Danny on the back for his English "skills".

The Minister gulped and snuck out with the Unspeakable behind him. "Is it safe?" Serenity quietly asked.

"It should be," Jeremiah replied. Serenity pulled the hood off and immediately took off the shoes. Danny took off his cloak and pulled his book and supplies out. He pulled a couple of squirming squirrels out of his pocket and created a cage with his magic to keep it in.

Danny sighed and started to carefully but quickly draw the ruins. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out the ritual was just a basic necromantic ritual. The advanced ones were the ones that actually controlled the resurrected person, animal, or thing and then some… It could even be easier than bringing Shadow back because Black wasn't dead for that long.

Jeremiah was worried about this. He couldn't believe Danny was going though with it. He turned to Serenity and whispered, "Can you slit your wrist and give him some blood? We don't need you hysterically laughing from him feeding off you."

"Sure, I need something to put my blood in, though."

Jeremiah handed her a goblet and watched as the blonde created a golden dagger with her magic and slit her wrist with it with a flinch.

'At least Dante is gifted in art, so he can finish those ruins quickly,' Jeremiah mused when it looked like his potential heir was almost done. He glanced down at Serenity to see that she had gotten enough blood for Danny. He wetted his handkerchief with his tongue and handed it to her, so she could heal her wrist.

"Thank you," she whispered and dabbed her bleeding wrist.

"I'm ready," Danny muttered with a deep breath.

"Here," Serenity said and handed him the goblet. Danny took her still slightly bleeding wrist and licked the wound clean for her. "And thank you, dearie."

"Thank you, my love. Can you…?"

"You want to put me in a bubble thing again, don't you?"

"Maybe… Can you make sure Uncle Jerry doesn't get hurt? I can only risk making one shield."

"Okay on both parts. Where do I need to stand?"

Danny picked her up with his free arm and placed her near the back of his ruins. He clicked his fingers and a barely noticeable shield surrounded her after he briefly kissed her. "We should probably have you put your hood back on, darling." Serenity put her hood up as Danny quickly chugged the goblet of her blood.

Serenity sat down and quickly put a sheer shield behind and in front of Jeremiah. The king nodded his thanks and leaned against the back shield.

Danny closed his eyes and took another deep breath before starting what many people thought as impossible or evil.

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that Dante Riddle is trying to bring my best friend back from the dead?!" Remus exclaimed. Hermione flinched lightly.

"As we speak, Professor," she said a little meekly.

"How could he even get in to do it?!"

"He's a prince; he told me that he never gave his great-uncle a definite answer of whether he would take the throne or not. His great-uncle, the king, got him in."

"Now why did you call me?"

"I wanted you to help me explain to Sirius what is going on… I know that Danny will not be very happy if Sirius explodes at Harry."

"…and Mr. Riddle will have two life-debts over him if he succeeds and is one of the worst people to anger…"

"Exactly. Danny really doesn't want Sirius to wreck it. We both now that Danny is probably how Harry managed to not be extremely affected by his death like we thought he would be…"

"I wonder why Harry never told us about Danny when it's obvious that those two are connected at the hip with Serenity…"

"He's half-vampire, Professor. Harry probably didn't know how we'd react to him being very good friends with a blood-sucker."

"Haven't I told you to call me Remus?"

* * *

Serenity wrapped the cloak around her small body tightly when the air got colder. Danny was muttering under his breath with his eyes glued to the book. The shadows were dancing in the corners like leaves on a windy day.

A violent breeze suddenly ripped through the air and the veil started to shake aggressively. Serenity closed her eyes when she saw her mate hold a dagger to the poor squirrels. A honey orb cracked open to see a container of human blood and the now dead squirrels being thrown into the veil.

Danny backed away and held his hands out. Serenity could have reached out and touched him. His eyes were glowing pure silver as he rapidly recited a spell in what sounded like Latin.

"…_Injustus… Captus… Refero… Vita…" _Danny said firmly as energy gathered in his hands.

He continued with more confidence, "_Subterlabor nex!"_

Serenity and Jeremiah gasped as Serenity strengthened the shield around her and Jeremiah when the veil started to blow forward. The silver and black swirled magic gathering in Danny's hands shot onward and went into the opening, past the veil, and into wherever it led.

As if he had roped something, Danny pulled his right hand back. With one more mighty tug, a person came flying out of the veil and against the shield in front of the Lamia King.

* * *

"Ugh… Where am I?" a very alive Sirius Black muttered as he rubbed his aching head. A young man that appeared to be a vampire helped him up.

"Welcome back, Black. Harry has missed you like hell," the young man stated.

"Danny…!" a female voice whined. The mysterious vampire snapped his fingers. A shorter, obviously feminine figure stood next to him. "Should I drop the shields now?" she asked.

"Duh. Unless you think the boogeyman is going to eat you, my dear," the man teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, dearie."

Who Sirius was assuming was Danny stuck his tongue out as an older vampire stepped up to him. "Good job, Dante," the older one said.

"Wait, how do you know Harry?!" Sirius demanded.

"I'm his first friend," the male teenager stated. "She's his soon-to-be adopted little sis. Emphasis on the little part. Don't hit me…!"

"Then don't be an ass," the girl stated. She held her hand out and said, "I'm Serenity." Sirius hesitantly shook her hand before the teenager pulled her hood down. A very adorable blond was looking at him with bright honey eyes.

"Come on, Hermione and hopefully Lupin are waiting. They'll be explaining some things for you," Danny said.

"What do you mean hopefully?!"

"I doubt it's not everyday he hears that his friend is supposedly being resurrected by a sixteen-year-old," the nameless man stated. "Dante, hood."

"I don't care. Why, do you want to hide the fact that I'm your heir?" Dante asked innocently.

"You'll do it?" Sirius was surprised at the hopeful, yet relieved expression on the nameless man's face.

"…didn't I just say that? Ren, grab your shoes. I'll carry you if you want."

"Yay!"

"I'm just going back to the village, okay Dante?"

"Okay, Uncle Jerry. Thanks for helping."

Sirius was even more confused when Scrimgeour gaped not at him but Dante. "Wh-what? _He_'s your heir, King Jeremiah?"

"Yes. He needed to do something, and I doubt you would've let him in," Jeremiah stated.

"I don't know what you're up to Riddle, but I-."

Dante cut him off by saying, "He's kind of right in front of you, dude."

"S-sirius Black?! Bu-but…? We're so sorry for not realizing your innocence!"

"I'm free?" Sirius asked weakly to himself.

"Yes, we're sorry again. You can thank Riddle over here for that. He practically killed Pettigrew in the process." A glare was aimed at the brunette teen.

"Really, no one messes with my friends," Dante stated regally.

"We've noticed. Get out of here before I call security."

"We're leaving with glee. Besides, I can feel my IQ dropping with every millisecond I spend in this corrupted, pathetic place," Serenity drawled.

* * *

Danny knocked on the door with Harry's freaked-out godfather behind him. "Hi, Danny. Did you-? Sirius!" Hermione hugged him tightly. Remus appeared and his eyes brightened.

"Can we go in? I want to get out of this dress…!" Serenity whined. She had dropped a change of clothes at Hermione's.

"I don't know how a half-veela can be such a tomboy," Hermione stated when she pulled away.

"I'm special like that. Besides, Danny's girly enough for the two of us."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh, nothing, dearie."

Hermione snorted and led them in. Sirius was looking everywhere, including the two hybrids getting along with Hermione fine. Remus was next to him with disbelief written on his features.

* * *

Danny sat on the floor in Hermione's room and pulled Serenity on his lap. The half-veela immediately started to make sure if her mate was okay.

"I'm fine, Vix."

"You'd say that if you broke all the bones in your body, mister," Serenity scolded and continued to "check" by pulling up his shirt in an attempt to take it off.

Danny swatted her hands away when she tried to undo his zipper. "You know what, I doubt there's anything there that could have been damaged, darling," Danny drawled.

"What if there was?"

"You just want to see how big I am."

"Says he who got caught with the porn. Are you tired or anything?"

"A little."

"I'll teleport home."

"Okay…"

"Good, because that wasn't an offer that was an order. If I find out that you aren't okay and you didn't tell me though…"

"Serenity, please threaten Mr. Riddle later," Remus said calmly.

"Can't a girl fret over her mate who just brought someone back to life for Harry's seventeenth birthday as a present?" snapped Serenity as she clung to Danny's neck. "And you! If you are hurt, I will personally make sure that you spend the next week in bed even if I have to handcuff you to it."

"Kinky much?" Sirius said with mischief.

"I was thinking the same thing," Danny added.

"Great… I forgot how similar you two probably are in personality," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Scared, Lupin? You don't mind when Har and I are in the same room, and we finish each other's sentences," Danny stated happily.

"It's creepy," Serenity said as she hid her head in the vampire's chest.

"Darling, you should be used to it by now considering we've been friends with Har since he was five."

"No, _you_ were friends with Harry and making Harry and I be nice to the other. Harry did it because he was scared of you. I didn't want to lose my only friend."

"Oh, am I only a friend to you?"

"Not anymore. You're my snexy Dannikins," Serenity chirped with a smirk as she pecked his cheek.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Not really, but I doubt the others would appreciate us making out, like Mr. Granger."

"Oh, he wasn't happy to see us French kiss."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "We'll just have to talk over them. They rarely shut up."

"It's the truth," Remus added as he watched the vampire and veela bicker.

"They might stop if you let them snog like they obviously want to," Sirius suggested with a bright smile.

"You just want to watch, Siri," Remus stated.

"Where's Harry?"

"Harry's at home," Serenity stated as she dragged her boyfriend closer with her.

"He's still at those Dursleys?"

"No way, dude. He lives with us; he ran off last year. We pranked them on his sixteenth."

"And it was fun," Danny added.

"I wonder considering you also pranked Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and who knows where else," Remus muttered.

"It was fun hanging Dumble's tighty-whities on the wall," Danny chirped.

"…what?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Remus sighed and said, "Sirius, a lot happened in the year or so that you've been gone. Hermione and I will explain the best we can. First, we want you to promise that you're not going to try to attack Riddle or Serenity."

"Why? I could kick his pathetic ass even, and dearie sort of has two life-debts over him," Serenity said with a smug smirk.

"Which is why we don't want him to try to attack the two of you because he would be the one getting hurt."

"Darling, I'm not letting you kick his ass; that's my job," Danny drawled with a dangerous look at Sirius.

Hermione rolled her eyes before starting with last summer. Danny and Serenity would add what they deemed safe at the end.

Danny held Serenity to his chest when Hermione got around the time that Serenity was captured. She didn't know that was when the veela was taken hostage, but Danny didn't want to think about it. He noticed that Serenity didn't like being alone after that when before she would get frequently cranky and make people leave her be for the day quite often.

Hermione went to say that there was a conference, and Occultus Levis killed Umbridge in what was later found as an accident.

Sirius was taking it all very well except being extremely worried when he heard Harry was captured by Voldemort; the animagus was fine when he learnt that Harry was in good health afterwards.

He wasn't even surprised when Remus told him that "Tremo Caligo" was the Dark Lord's son. Sirius didn't make the connection between "Caligo" and Danny yet.

It was when Remus and Hermione carefully told him that Harry was Levis that he lost it. "What do you mean my godson is a Nundu?! Harry would never do that! I'll drag him back to the Order myself and-!" He was cut-off by Danny lifting him up by the collar.

"So sure about that, Black? If you don't want me to send you back to where I got you, I suggest you listen. Oh, and don't think that because I'm sixteen means you shouldn't be scared of me. I'm Voldie's effing son and a trained assassin to boot. I know more ways to _kill_ you than you could prank me, which I bet I could beat you at anyways."

"Dearie, down," Serenity commanded.

"But, lo-_ove_…!" the vampire whined.

"Now, or you're sleeping on the couch for the next month."

Danny dumped Sirius in a heap. "I suggest you listen, or I'll make you listen," Danny hissed in the wizard's ear before going back to his girlfriend.

"Do I have to tie you up, mister?" Serenity asked sternly.

"No!"

Serenity gave him a look before binding his hands in front of him with her magic. Serenity happily ducked under his arms, so that she was being held by her mate.

"In that year alone, I learned that Harry had two friends that are almost scarily loyal as you probably just saw, has his own thoughts and beliefs no matter how screwed up his morals are, is actually very good at pranks, was a gray wizard, a leader among people with similar beliefs, and is a lightning mage."

"Mage…?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and asked, "You seriously haven't heard of mages? Here, read this page. Just don't tell Harry that I wrote a brief history of mages to save him the agony for his birthday. Wait, you're not allowed to see Harry until his birthday."

Sirius looked skeptic but took the offered notebook and read the neat writing.

"Are you telling me that my godson is some minion of an overlord in a different dimension?!"

"No, Harry, dearie, and I are called his 'little rebels' because we ran off. We can't stand Caos. He needs to jump into a whirlpool that has crocs in it."

"…dearie?"

"Me, my mate and girlfriend here doesn't seem to realize that my name is Danny and not dearie."

"I thought your name was Disaster," Serenity teased.

Danny made a face at her before tickling the solar mage.

"Ignoring the lovebirds… Any questions?" Remus asked over the sound of a laughing veela.

"How could you let this happen?!"

"The Nundus have been around for almost two years now, Padfoot. Besides, no one in their right mind messes with Danny Riddle unless they want to be killed. I'd be nice to him if I were you considering he's the one who brought you back from the veil."

"Oh, crap… When will I get to see Harry?"

"Danny, stop tickling Serenity. When are you letting Sirius see Jamie?"

"On his birthday in two days. Don't complain. You can stay at the royal mansion in my clan's village. I am the prince after all… Just watch out for the fact that you might run into my mother… I don't know when she stops by," Danny said with a peck on Serenity's head.

"Who's Jamie? I want to see _Harry_."

"Jamie is Harry. Danny started calling Harry Jamie when we were younger," Serenity said. The blonde stopped talking when Danny started to run his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. Serenity leaned into his touch with a purr.

Hermione rolled her eyes before asking, "Anything else?"

"Uh… how am I alive?"

"Ask Danny. He did it."

"…a ritual," Danny said. He really had no idea now…

"He's stupid. Just live with your curiosity, Black," Serenity managed to get out between her purring. "Dearie, does your uncle know that you want Black at the manor for a day?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else, Siri?" Remus asked.

"You can bug Ren and me later, I guess," Danny added as he gently rubbed Serenity's back.

"I just want to talk to those two," Sirius said with his eyes narrowed at the two mages.

"I guess we'll be seeing ya then. Did you two get the invites?" Serenity asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll see you on Harry's birthday party. Come on, Black."

Danny stood up with Serenity in one of his arms. Serenity was small enough to fit in just one. Sirius followed the vampire out of the room with his eyes still narrowed at the vampire.

"Danny, I'll teleport to the village."

"Ren, you'll probably miss. I can warp us there."

"Danny…"

"Renny…"

"I love you!" the veela suddenly chirped.

"I love you, too. Now-." Serenity had teleported the party of three.

* * *

"Ha, I told you I could teleport here," the blonde taunted as Danny put her down.

Danny rolled his eyes and walked into the manor door in front of him. Serenity followed him and started to pout when a collar immediately clasped around her neck. Danny rolled his eyes again and picked her up.

Serenity smiled brightly and pulled Danny's collar out from her purse and put it on her mate. "Now don't whine about you being the only with a collar," she teasingly whispered.

Danny smiled and tickled her chin. "Come on, Black. We're just going to the library in our wing of the manor."

Sirius was looking around the lavish mansion. He noticed similarities between the boy in front of him and the portraits of past royals. The lilac and blood-red was starting to suffocate him though. How come he never noticed that Gryffindor red was the color of blood…? Was Godric Gryffindor a vampire?

Sirius was shaken out of his thoughts by wide, brown eyes looking up at him and a small hand tugging at his robes. "We're here, Mr. Black."

"Sirius; you said Harry's adopting you?"

"Yeah. Does Mr. Black make you feel old?"

"Very much so."

"You shouldn't have said that to Danny."

"Would I do that to Mr. Black?" the prince said with a small smirk that Serenity knew was plastering his face without even looking.

"I see why Moony was saying we were a lot alike…" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Harry said the same thing when he first met you and was blabbering on and on and on about you," Danny stated.

"After he stopped mothering and lecturing us for running from the shitty orphanage, of course," Serenity added. "He seems to not realize that he isn't our mother."

"He's the wrong gender," Sirius stated.

"Renny here thought he was gay. He was really pissed at us when he found out we were betting on his sexuality. More pissed at her though obviously. I knew he was straight."

"How was I supposed to know!? You know why I thought that."

"How do you know he isn't?" Sirius asked mischievously.

"Well, seeing him and Hermione snog was a good clue," Danny sarcastically said.

"What…?"

"Hermione didn't tell you that she and Har are dating. Not sure why."

"Really, she already had to deal with Danny and how overprotective _he_ is. I doubt anyone is as bad as he is," added Serenity.

"I'm right here, Ren."

"I know. Your purty butt is, too." Sirius laughed under his breath when the veela reached out and pinched the vampire's arse, causing him to jump in the air with a yelp.

Danny glared at the laughing man and girl before going into the library with a pout.

"I think I hurt the poor baby's feelings," Serenity said off-handedly and followed her mate.

Danny made a face at Serenity and held her captive in his arms. "I got my vixie."

"Vixie…?" Sirius asked.

"Vixen and pixie combined. Harry and I made it up when we were drunk once. Pretty witty considering how pissed we both were."

"You and Harry are close, aren't you?"

"He's my best friend in the whole damn world."

Serenity seemed insulted and asked, "What about me? I knew you longer…!"

"Darling, I love you more than anyone else. Does that make you feel special?"

"Maybe… I'd feel special if you'd passionately made out with me once Harry's godfather wasn't with us and let me cover your neck with hickeys."

"You are very frisky today, aren't you?" Danny sarcastically asked. Serenity just clung to him as close as she could.

"Don't mind me," Sirius said.

Danny glared at the man fiercely before loosening Serenity's death grip on him.

"You are perverted," Danny stated.

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Right… I have to ask you some questions… I never brought a person back to life, only my pet wolf that I ate by accident when I had forgotten to feed… First, do you feel okay? Nothing feels weird or anything?"

"No…"

"That's a good sign. Um… All bones in place? Nothing missing like your brain?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing… Do you feel fatigued?"

"A little."

"Well, I don't know what that means. Try taking it easy tomorrow."

"When will I get to see Harry already?!"

"Two days from now. How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Harry gave Danny a shirt and drawing… stuff for Danny's birthday. Danny brings someone back to life for Harry," Serenity added with a small smirk.

"Drawing stuff, love?" Danny said with amusement.

"Shut up, you sexy imbecile!"

"…what's an imbecile?"

"An idiot."

"Oh, I already knew I was stupid."

"Good, stupid people are sexy."

Danny rolled his eyes and hugged his mate. She happily returned the embrace a little too eagerly. "Ren, you're choking me."

"I don't care as long as you don't die."

"Right, is there anything else, Black?"

"How is this going to work?"

"You mean how Harry is going to see you?"

"Yes."

"We'll probably just reveal you at the beginning of the party. It's a surprise party because it's fun to scare the shit out of Jamie. He has a date with Hermione in the morning, so we'll be setting up then. I guess we'll just have you hide very, very well when Harry gets there. Everyone goes surprise. Then, you go surprise. And Harry pisses himself from shock."

"How about we skip the Harry pissing himself part? I'm not cleaning up after him," Serenity stated.

"Damn… You'll have to tell Harry."

Danny and Serenity soon left after making sure the formerly dead man had clothes he could borrow. Danny still found it funny that Leon and Sirius were the same size.

* * *

Almost everything was set for Harry's birthday. Serenity was going to Hermione's tomorrow to make the cake with the muggleborn. All the decorations and things were being hidden at Hermione's house. Danny and the others would be decorating while Harry was with Hermione.

Now, he just wanted to sit down and relax.

Serenity had other plans. Danny had sat down on the bed to draw when Serenity pounced on him and knocked him on his back.

"Hi, love," she cooed.

"Hi. Ren, I'm sorry, but I'm too tired…"

"No, you're not. You're dearie. Dearie doesn't get too tired."

"Yes I do."

"Danny…!" Serenity whined.

"Weren't you the one spazzing earlier and wouldn't even let me warp?"

"…so."

"I'm tired…!"

"Okay. Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach."

"Why? I'm not letting you pet me."

"I want to give you a massage."

"Okay."

Serenity smiled as she felt her poor, tired, stressed-out mate's muscles relax. Danny was soon sleeping with a soft snore. "Cutie," she whispered and pecked his head before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her with a soft noise.

"Hi, Harry," Serenity chirped and jumped on her brother's lap when she saw him in the common room reading.

"Hey, sis. Where's Dan?"

"Sleeping. He was exhausted when we got home. No, I'm not telling you why yet."

"Damn it. Tell me…!"

"Can't you wait a day and a half?"

"No."

"Go figure."

"Sister darling, will you please get off my lap?"

"No. Dearie sleeping, so I can't snuggle with him."

"But you're his teddy."

Serenity stuck her tongue out and started to bounce on Harry. Harry pushed her off and made her fall off the other side of the couch. "Meanie!"

"I told you to get off."

"Harry…! I'm bored…!"

"Go work on our lesson plans then. We have a teacher meeting tomorrow."

"What?!"

"…crap, I forgot to tell you. I got an owl saying there's a meeting tomorrow that we need to go to."

"…what time? I had plans."

"Six to nine A.M."

Serenity groaned. "That is too damn early…! I'm going to end up waking up Danny by accident when he needs his sleep."

"What plans did you have…?"

Well, there was no harm telling him something like baking a cake… "Hermione and I are baking your birthday cake tomorrow afternoon and probably wrapping some gifts while you're not around."

"Let me guess, Danny is going to distract me tomorrow."

"…maybe."

* * *

Serenity didn't bother waking Danny up for dinner because she knew that it would probably be for the best if he just kept sleeping; he would be woken up by her alarm going off at five. Serenity had Harry help her carefully remove his jeans and pull his pajama bottoms on him without waking the vampire up.

"Sheesh, he is exhausted," Harry whispered.

"Shh!"

"…sorry."

"Good night, bro-bro," Serenity said once they left her room and were out of earshot of the sleeping vampire. She hugged Harry tightly and pecked his cheek.

Harry returned the hug and kissed her head before replying, "'Night, sissy. See you bright and early."

"You'll see Danny, too. He's been asleep since three. I think he'll be fine being up that early after fourteen hours of sleep."

"Hm, we'll use him to help us get ready. He knows how to make coffee, right?"

"Yeah, I think he'll excuse us this one time."

* * *

Danny jerked awake when he heard the beeping of Serenity's alarm clock go off. He sat up and saw Serenity groggily turn the alarm off with a string of grumbled curses.

"Um, what's going on, Ren…?"

"You looked tired, so I didn't wake you up until now. It looks like fourteen hours of sleep really helped," Serenity answered as she opened up her side of the closet.

"That explains why I'm really hungry and really have to go to the bathroom…" Danny muttered before rushing into said room.

Serenity laughed before grabbing an orange blouse and jeans. "Danny, can you stay in there for a few moments while I change?" she asked.

"Sure. Just say when I can go back in. I'll be in the common."

Danny smiled at Harry when the wizard walked in swearing under his breath and rubbing his eyes without his glasses on. "Hey, mate! Happy birthday eve!"

"You are weird," Harry stated before picking his glasses off the table.

"Why are you two up anyways?"

"Teacher meeting…" was the groaned answer.

"Ouch."

"Hey, best friend of mine?"

"What do you want?"

"Can you make some coffee and toast for Ren and I please? Pretty please?"

"Fine. Tell Ren I'll be downstairs then. Damn, I'm hungry…"

"There are leftovers from last night if you want macaroni and cheese for breakfast."

"I think I might just do that…"

"Thanks, bro!"

* * *

Danny popped the food he found in a plastic container into the microwave for a few minutes before getting down the coffee machine and coffee. He carefully made sure that it was only three-fourths regular. Even Danny didn't have the heart to make cranky teachers deal with a hyper Harry and Serenity.

Danny popped the bread in the toaster and sat down with a sigh. …only to be pounced on by a blonde wearing her glasses. That was always a bad sign. Serenity normally wore contacts except when she was too lazy… or when she couldn't find her contacts which did happen sometimes.

"Hi, love. The coffee is starting and the toast is in the toaster."

"Kay-kay, thanks, love!" Serenity said and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Serenity and Harry flooed to Hogwarts with matching, sleepy scowls. Not even coffee could fully wake them up. These people had no pity for teenagers…

Serenity flipped Dumbledore the birdie before sitting next to Harry with a glare that sent shivers down many of the teachers' spines. "Brother Darling, did I tell you that I was going to make you pay for saying I'd do this before even asking me?" she grounded out.

"Uh… um… I thought you said you liked teaching!" Harry said with his best innocent face.

"…when? Harry, it's six in the morning, I'm tired, and I still have a lot to do today for _your_ birthday. Shut the bloody hell up, or I'll sick Danny on you even if I have to let loose my charm to make him," Serenity snapped in a tone that said, "I am female; hear me roar."

"…sorry, Serenity…"

Dumbledore interrupted the bickering siblings with an amused twinkle in his eyes, "Now that that was let out, welcome to the first meeting of this school year. First off, I would like to welcome our new teachers Harry Potter and Serenity."

"She's a Potter. I'm adopting her tomorrow," Harry cut-in and hugged his sister. Serenity blushed cutely as she returned the hug. The older teachers were about to coo over them, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"As of now, are there any issues that you see for next school year?"

"Dueling, did those under fifth year or didn't get an E in DADA that signed get informed that I won't be accepting them?" Harry asked seriously.

"Why would you do that, Potter? Don't you want people to be able to defend themselves?" Professor McGonagall snapped at her co-worker/student.

"I don't want love-struck fan girls who just signed up to stare at me wasting my time. I want people who truly do want to learn to defend themselves to the best of their abilities. For the mage class, I'll just have Serenity teach a few of the classes I would normally teach if there are problems."

"Oh yes, Dumbles, expect many slackers who signed up to stare at me to drop out. I take education seriously even if I dropped out," Serenity calmly added with a flip of her hair.

"Uh, yeah, the people I'm teaching this year will be in for a shock next year when I actually have time to assign homework."

Dumbledore, having to cut-in again, said, "We do have the scheduling issues worked out, so there aren't any students who have both of you as teachers."

"Good… I don't think it would be good if someone went to me to hand in homework Ren assigned…" Harry muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other Nundu Headquarters, many of the Nundus worst nightmares were about to come true… Dun da da!

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BASTARDS!" rang through the Nundu Headquarters B along with the sound of someone hitting something against a trashcan lid.

Lee Jordan sat up groggily. He just had to pick the worst day to spend the night at Headquarters… Danny was in one of his moods in which he decided that everyone was being lazy. Physical training seemed to be coming, and Lee knew from experience that there was no way to escape it.

He quickly got out of bed to face his doom in the form of his half-vampire leader.

* * *

Serenity and Harry were treated to the sight of most of the Nundus doing push-ups in their backyard when they arrived home. Harry carefully snuck upstairs to watch and laugh. Serenity went outside to help Danny until lunch.

After lunch, she would leave for Hermione's with Ginny if the redhead felt up to it after going through Danny's training hell, while Danny and whoever else wanted to would take Harry out for the afternoon.

* * *

Serenity rang the Grangers' doorbell with Ginny behind her. Hermione opened the door and led them in.

"It's still weird seeing you with a darker red as your hair color, Ginny," Hermione said off-handedly as Serenity checked the temperature of the oven from as far away as she could. Ginny stuck her tongue out in return.

"Really, Red, who are you? Danny?" Serenity sarcastically asked.

"Ew, I don't want to kiss you," Ginny replied.

"Can we bake and then goof off?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Take all the fun out of it," Serenity grumbled and started taking out the supplies she had dropped off the other day.

Harry rolled his eyes and said to the vampire trying to drag him out the door, "Mate, I know you're just trying to distract me while Gin and Ren are at Mi's."

* * *

Danny stuck his tongue out and said, "I still want to go somewhere. I'm bored…!"

"Wanna take the kiddies to the park?"

"That sounds like fun."

Danny and Harry promptly called the youngest residents of their home downstairs.

* * *

Serenity rolled her eyes in disgust when the boy who had bugged her last time she was over the Grangers' came up to the table of the small cafe she, Hermione, and Ginny were at with a few boys and girls behind him. The three girls were just talking over hot chocolate as they waited for the cake to cool enough to frost it.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," the Muggle said flirtingly. Was his name Brand or Brad...?

"Brad, leave us alone," Hermione snapped with a glare at the other people in the group.

Another boy leaned in and said with a bit of awe, "Damn, Granger, what is with your school and hot people? I can actually stand to look at you now."

"We have boyfriends," Serenity snapped.

"Speak for yourself, Ren," Ginny said.

"And who are you?" Brad asked with a bit of interest.

"Ginny Weasley."

Hermione and Serenity exchanged looks when Ginny walked off with Brad with a yelled, "I'll be back to finish the party prep!"

* * *

Harry laughed as he threw a ball for some of the kids to try to catch at the park. Danny was playing basketball with the others. Well, the lanky vampire was actually referring a small game because having him on a team would have been an unfair advantage.

"Hey, Daddy…?" Mindy innocently asked.

"What do you want, Mindy?"

"Can we play us against you? Please?"

Danny rolled his eyes but put the whistle he had been using down on the grass. "Fine. No killing me, you munchkins."

Danny smirked and grabbed the ball from Mindy's hands and dashed to the other side of the court while dribbling.

"Hey!" most of the kids playing basketball protested and tried to catch up with the tall vampire.

"It was your idea," Danny said with a bright smile as he shot a three-pointer. "Gah…!" the vampire yelped when he was pushed into the grass by four kids. Mindy sat on his chest and pinned his arms to his side as the others took off with the ball.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Mins, get off me."

"Nope."

"Mindy…"

"You're starting to sound like Mommy."

"Melinda…"

"Now you're _really_ sounding like Mommy."

"Melinda Jennifer Riddle," Danny said with quite a bit of sternness.

"Uh… is that my in trouble name?"

"Hell yeah." Danny managed to free his arms and started to viciously tickle his daughter. Unfortunately for him, that was benefiting the other kids.

"We win!"

"Hey! Wait a sec… You cheated!"

* * *

Yay! Mindy has a middle name now!

I'm excited. My mom ordered the seventh book; it'll arrive at my house Saturday it comes out. Yay!


	6. Happy Birthday, Kiddo

Um... I'm alive? Sorry, I've been hellishly busy with school and band. Maybe I shouldn't have taken all those Honors classes...? It's hard to write about a fun summer fanfic when your English teacher is assigning multiple writing assignments weekly. Gags at 800 word essay written in 30 minutes and throws knife at currently five page project that is due Friday that is only 3/4 done

**Just a rather important note...**

**This is the last chapter because I have totally forgotten what the point of this story was. I need to get to the next part in the series. I know the end sucks, but uh yeah. I don't remember what this was about and said what I THINK was the main point. Luckily, band is almost over so my Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and all of my Saturdays will be quite a bit free-er. Besides, my writing is much better now. I honestly had this written for a while and kept trying to make this chapter better but gave up a couple of weeks ago and now is just the first chance I had to post. Yes, I am that busy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six 

**Surprise, Kiddo**

Harry smiled at Hermione and held her hand as they walked in a park near where she lived. He had a feeling though that it wasn't a coincidence that Hermione was keeping him away from the house all morning…

"So, Mi, are Ren and Danny planning another surprise party?" he asked innocently.

"I told them you would figure part of it out," was her simple reply. She put the picnic basket down under the tree and asked, "Up for a birthday brunch?"

Harry smiled and nodded; the witch spread out the blanket she brought and motioned for Harry to sit next to her. The two leaned forward to briefly kiss before they both dug into the picnic basket.

Hermione gave Harry a dirty look when the mage threw a peanut at her. "It's my birthday," he stated brightly.

Hermione replied, "I know," before throwing a grape back at him.

Harry laughed and threw another nut. Soon enough, the couple was engaged in a food fight. Five minutes into it, Harry fell on his back from his laughter. Hermione smiled lightly and said, "Give in, or I'll dump the whole bowl of apple slices on your head."

"I give…!"

Hermione smile brightened as she shoved an apple slice into her boyfriend's mouth. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, Jamie."

Harry swallowed and sat up with a small pout. "Mi…! You're supposed to be _nice_ to me on my birthday."

"I'm just looking out for your well-being. Besides, you are still too thin."

* * *

Sirius looked around the house that Harry called home with wonder. Danny had just warped him from that truly amazing manor and had immediately hung up the banner that was left out on the couch. 

"Damn it, Dan, I thought you were _kidding_," a vaguely familiar voice said.

"Would **I** kid about something like that, Red?" Danny responded.

Ginny Weasley rolled her eyes before stating rather blandly, "Yes. Yes, you most definitely would as long as Harry wasn't in earshot."

"…Ginny?" Sirius asked with a bit of shock.

"Hi, Sirius! You're alive! Oh, and whatever you do, don't insult," Ginny stopped and quickly looked around before continuing, "Snape because our friend, Ellie, is absolutely obsessed. She actually asked him for his autograph and when he hexed her instead, she said it was a symbol of their love."

"Harry's going to threaten to show Ellie where Snape lives at Hogwarts if he doesn't agree to do something for Har's weekend dueling class," Danny added with a small, mischievous smirk.

"…weekend dueling class…?" Sirius muttered. If someone told him that he had entered a parallel dimension, he would believe it.

"Widdle baby Harrykins is a teacher now!" Serenity mockingly gushed as she entered the room with Mindy behind her. She hugged Danny and said, "Dearie, our widdle baby Hawwy is growing up! He doesn't even need us to pick his clothes out anymore."

"Mostly," Danny added.

Mindy was staring at the strange person next to Danny. She poked the man's arm a few times, making grayish-blue eyes stare down at her. "Um, yes?"

"Who is you?" the half-elf girl asked with her head tilted to the side.

"It's 'Who _are_ you?' Mins," Serenity corrected automatically as she picked her up.

"Okay, Mommy. Who are the person standing next to Daddy?"

Danny chuckled under his breath and said, "Darling, be easy on Mindy. She _is_ seven after all."

"I'm a big girl now!" Mindy chirped happily and pulled Serenity's ponytail out. "Mommy has long hair." Mindy then started to amuse herself by playing with the veela's hair. Serenity rolled her eyes but let Mindy do as she pleased.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black," Sirius kindly said to Mindy.

"Me Mindy," Mindy stated matter-of-factly as she tried to pull a lock of Serenity's hair out.

"Ow! Mindy, stop that!" Serenity snapped lightly.

"But Mommy has prettier hair than Mindy."

Serenity kissed her cheek as Danny started to laugh a little louder.

Ginny rolled her brown eyes and asked, "Don't we have a party to decorate for?"

"Right," Serenity stated, "Danny, go finish hanging the banners and streamers up."

"Yes, Master," was the snide answer from the vampire.

"Glad you got out of denial," Serenity shot back with a smirk.

Mindy giggled and chirped, "Daddy Mommy's slave."

"Yes he is," Serenity said with a small smirk that was just daring Danny to tell her otherwise.

"I am not your slave!"

"Then why do you have a collar?"

"Why do _you_?"

"Because you were whining to your great-uncle, so he had one enchanted that would immediately go on me the instant I entered royal manor grounds," Serenity stated without hesitation. "Now, why do you have a collar?"

"Uh…"

"And why do you normally do whatever I ask with little to no hesitation?"

"Um…"

"Daddy is Mommy's slave, Daddy," Mindy said brightly.

* * *

"Do you know who's all invited?" Harry asked Hermione as they were putting the stuff back in the basket. 

"I think Luna, Remus, me, and then some Nundus you were actually friends with…" Hermione said.

"Luna? Oh wait, Danny must have seen me talking to her a few times or something…"

"He probably did."

"Hm… Mi, would you mind if we went around and inviting people to the surprise party I'm not supposed to know about? It won't hurt to ask some people I would like to be there."

"Sure. Who all do you want to try?"

"Um, the Weasley twins for sure, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati because they're not so bad if they're not worshipping you, and maybe Neville…"

"Well, I think Serenity and Danny are going to be surprised."

"I know! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize that they're ebil plans of ebulness backfired!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way back to her house to drop the basket off.

Their first stop was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry pulled Hermione out of the prank just in time.

"Thanks, Jamie," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Welcome to-. Oh, it's just you two," Fred (or was it George?) said.

"Just us two? I feel insulted," Harry said with a fake sniffle.

"Zip it, birthday boy," Hermione said with an eye roll.

"What? For all they know, I could be ready to spend lots of money to prank everyone again like I did on my sixteenth birthday. Didn't you know that I was the one who teepeed Grimmauld Place, Mi?"

"Are you going to hang Headmaster's underwear up on the wall again then?" Hermione sarcastically asked.

"No, he made me promise that we wouldn't at the teacher meeting yesterday. He was worried we would. Bleh, like I _want_ to see Dumbles' undies again… It was funny though when they hit Danny in the face after I summoned them."

George, Fred, whoever the hell it was started to hysterically laugh at the visual that must have brought.

"Let me guess, you have photos, too?" Hermione asked again with a bit of exasperation.

"Well, duh. Ren has them though. Her and her damn camera… I swear, when I find out where she hides her blackmail photos…"

"Maybe I should take her up on her offer to let me see the ones of you…" Hermione mused.

"No!" Harry immediately cried out with a blush threatening to show on his cheeks.

"Why? Because she has pictures of you and Danny sn-?" Harry put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth with his cheeks flaming.

"You and Riddle what?" the twin asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Um… No comment!" Harry quickly said while still blushing vividly.

The other twin appeared from the back and asked, "What is going on…?"

"Mi's being mean and trying to reveal one of my deepest, darkest secrets to him before Serenity even had a chance…!" Harry whined. "It was bad enough when Serenity started flinging those photos around to the Minister of all people."

Hermione rolled her eyes before she was forced to drool on the mage's hand. "Thank you," she sarcastically said when he removed it.

"It's your fault."

"Says he who made out with his best friend."

"Mi!" Harry's cheeks were a bright red at the moment. "We were _drunk_, damnit!"

* * *

"I got Lupin!" Danny yelled. He had just picked up the werewolf due to lack of trusting him enough to give him the floo password. 

"Dear, must you be so _loud_?" Serenity snapped as she tied a string to a balloon.

"Yep. Admit it, you love my loudness," Danny stated back cheerfully.

Sirius seemed to be making up for lost time by the way he said, "In what way?"

Serenity and Danny just blinked at him confusedly while Remus cuffed his friend. "Sirius, those two haven't…"

"Oh. But I don't have anything to tease anyone about here!"

Serenity smirked and said, "I'll show my picture album I have that is filled with all of Harry's blunders I witnessed. Heck, I have a photo of his first kiss. It's very hot."

Remus, who didn't know the whole story, gave her a strange look and a stranger one at the now blushing vampire.

"Don't you dare flaunt that picture again!" Danny snapped.

"Why not, dearie? You look _so_ sexy snogging Harry while both of you are drunk. You know what, that probably should have stopped your drinking instead of you stopping when I made it very clear that I am not being involved with a drinker. At least Jamie stopped when you two thought it would be smart to attack Fudge under the influence of something alcoholic."

"Heh… I wasn't all that out of it. Harry, yeah. He had started to talk in third person."

Serenity shook her head in disbelief and muttered a few not-so-nice things under her breath about the stupidity of men.

Danny made a face at her before stating, "I fell on my head when I was five, what's _your_ excuse?"

"I chose you as my mate for some deranged reason," Serenity muttered.

"Hey! I resent that. …what does deranged mean?"

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "Danny, either make yourself useful, or I'll have to lock you in our room _with_ the collar on." Serenity squealed slightly when Danny scooped her up in his arms and started to pepper her head with kisses.

"Making self useful," Danny cheerfully stated before he went upstairs with his mate trapped in his arms. "Ha, ha, I kidnapped lovely!" was heard from upstairs.

Ellie groaned before saying to the two men, "Which one of you is going to help me with the streamers and banners now that Danny has ran off? None of the other tall Nundus are here."

Sirius pointed at Remus quickly and tried to flee. Ellie rolled her eyes and made the animagus come back with a simple charm. "It's very convenient having a wand, isn't it Black?" she drawled.

"Hey, where is my wand?"

"How would I know? Ask Harry." Ellie rolled her eyes and started to magic the streamers up. "Oh, and by the way, do either of you want to bet on Harry's reaction? We have a betting pool going."

"Not particularly," Remus said.

"He'll be surprised," Sirius stated.

"That doesn't count, Black. More specific. Ren, Gin, and I all agree that he's going to faint like a wuss."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Augusta Longbottom said in disbelief, "you, of all people, want my Neville to come to your surprise birthday party that you shouldn't even know about?" 

"Yep," Harry cheerfully chirped. "And here's a present for his. You can check it for hexes and what not, but you're not going to find anything. Mi already took the prank off, the meanie…"

"I'm right here, Jamie," Hermione said as she flicked Harry's ear.

"I know, Mi-Mi!" Harry happily said.

"Okay, were you allowed to have caffeine this morning?"

"Yep-yep!"

* * *

Harry smirked to himself as he approached his home. He wouldn't have even attempted this if he and Danny managed to fiddle with the wards that allowed only those invited in that weren't keyed into the wards. The Patil twins, Lavender, a nervous Neville, and the Weasley twins were trailing behind him. Lavender and the Patils were thrilled because all three of the girls were interns at _Witch Weekly_. Harry was a little worried about that. He had no doubt in mind that pictures of his home would be everywhere. 

"Okay, when I go in, I would _really_ appreciate it you all yelled 'Surprise!' before the others manage to. I just want to see the look on Danny's face," Harry stated with his hand in Hermione's.

"Jamie, why would I yell that when I'm supposed to be the one keeping you away from the house?" Hermione asked.

"Shut it, Mi."

Harry flung the door opened, and a few of his friends yelled, "Surprise!" when he turned the light on.

"Surprise, Ginny," the Weasley twins rang from behind him. They both decided to use his head as an armrest.

"I'm not an armrest!" Harry whined and swatted the two freckly arms off.

Harry looked for Danny and was confused when he saw a small smirk. 'Okay then…' Harry thought.

"Surprise, kiddo," a voice from the back said. Danny and Serenity moved aside to reveal…

"S-Sirius?" Harry choked out as he lunged himself at the wizard.

"In the flesh, seriously," Sirius whispered and hugged his godson.

"B-but-? …Danny?"

"Happy birthday, mate," Danny said with a smile. "Sorry, I know you wanted me to paint you something as a guardian for your quarters and all, but that was too much work, siriusly."

"Oh, you're going to steal my jokes?" Sirius asked with a bit of hurt.

"Yep," Danny replied with a small smirk. "You two can go upstairs if you want, Har. Just don't make out or something."

Harry scowled and tried to hex his best friend; Danny laughed and ducked with ease.

"Harry, if I'm not allowed to kill Hermione, you're not allowed to hurt my Dannikins," Serenity stated and pounced on the prince's back.

"Why would you kill Hermione? You two are friends now," Harry stated.

"Dude, bro, we used to hate each other's guts."

"Break it up, guys," Danny cut-in as he wisely put his hand over Serenity's mouth. "Harry, ass upstairs. You too, Black. Serenity, behave, or you're sleeping on the couch."

"That's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say!" Ellie chirped mischievously.

Harry rolled his eyes before heading upstairs, dragging his godfather by the hand. "Remy…!" Harry whined with a pout when the werewolf didn't follow.

Remus rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

* * *

Serenity poked her mate's chest a few times after Harry, Remus, and Sirius were out of sight. "Dearie…! Are we still playing I Never?" 

"If Harry wants to. No, you are not getting anything with alcohol."

"But, dearie…!"

"No."

"Ren, you get drunk off butterbeer," Ellie pointed out.

Serenity pouted, got off her boyfriend's back, and started to brood in a far away corner. Danny rolled his eyes before going to sit next to her. Serenity scowled at him and knocked the much taller vampire over. "Ow, damnit, Ren," Danny muttered. Serenity just stuck her tongue out and sat on his chest.

"Dearie makes a good chair," Serenity decided.

* * *

Voldemort glanced at his wife in concern. She hasn't been feeling well lately. During every meeting he held in the morning, she would have to rush out and seemed to be retching. He was going to have one of the few Healers he had check over her. 

The only problem was that she, like most if not all Royal Lamiae, was extremely stubborn and was insisting that she was fine.

"It's _nothing_, Tom," the vampire insisted yet again with her full lips forming a small scowl. They have been at each other's throats lately.

"I told you not to call me that when we weren't alone," Voldemort hissed back.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You are not my master," Dawn said with a dangerous red flickering in her sapphire eyes.

Voldemort sneered before throwing the irritated royal over his shoulder. "Maybe I should be," he drawled.

"Put me down, you bastard!" Dawn screamed as she banged her delicate fists against his back viciously.

Voldemort looked around quickly for non-Inner Circle Death Eaters before giving the Dark Lady a well-deserved—in _his_ mind anyways—smack on the arse. Dawn gave a shrilly squeal. "Behave," Voldemort grounded out.

Dawn backed away when she was thrown on the bed after entering their rooms. The only reason why Voldemort was currently alive or not, she knew for a damn fact that he had always been lenient with her compared with his followers. She was even allowed to decline when he had wanted to mark her.

Riddle rolled his eyes before cupping her chin immediately.

"…sorry?" she squeaked out nervously.

"I will not have you tarnishing my image anymore, Dawn," he hissed at her with disapproval. Dawn was about to say something else when Voldemort pointed his wand at her heart and whispered, "_Morsmordre_."

Long, Slytherin-green fingernails dug into a delicate, pale palm when Dawn felt the burning pain. Her Tom marked her… as his.

Riddle gave a brief, amused snort when the vampire collasped on him with her slender arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "You will address me as Master when we're in public now," he whispered sharply as he tilted her head up, so he could see her pure blue eyes.

"Yes… Master," the slightly older one muttered.

* * *

Harry hugged his godfather tightly as soon as the three wizards entered his commonroom. 

"I can't believe you're really here," Harry muttered in Sirius's chest.

"Neither can I, kiddo," Sirius whispered.

Remus backed out slowly and watched as the two started to catch up with a smile.

* * *

"You are actually letting _her_ play I Never?!" Remus heard someone whine. 

Riddle was muttering about deaththreats under his breath when Remus walked downstairs.

Serenity was smiling in a slightly evil way. "Why do _you_ care, Gin-Gin? It's bro and Dannikins that need to be worried."

* * *

Harry almost gulped when Sirius suddenly asked, "Why did you betray the Order, kiddo?" 

"I was never on your side to start with," Harry whispered firmly.

"Harry…"

"Don't you dare try pulling a guilt-trip on me," Harry snapped as he tightly gripped his wand.

"I-." Sirius stopped talking when he remembered the very realistic threats that Dante Riddle spouted out.

Danny unwittingly broke up an argument when he bounced in and chirped, "Oy, come on, Har…! Talk to him some other time. We're playing I Never, and no, you don't have a choice."

"…please tell me that Ren isn't playing."

"Uh, she threatened to castrate you and, uh, I'm not telling you what she threatened to do to me if we didn't let her play."

"Right, she wants children, and you're the only one who can give her them."

In Harry's mind Danny meekly muttered, 'She threatened to keep me as her sexslave after ripping away all my freewill…'

'That's scary.'

'The scary part is is that she can easily do that with the right ritual…'

'Don't think about that. She was probably kidding.'

'I know… She saw the look on my face and said the worst she could bring herself to do to me is handcuff me to the bed for the rest of my life. I would still freewill though she just had to point out.'

Harry snorted and started to go downstairs. Sirius blinked a few times before following.

* * *

"I wanna go first! I wanna go first! Can I go first?" Serenity cutely said as she bounced on her mate's lap. 

"It's my birthday; I'm going first," Harry stated.

Sirius had just managed to pry off the cap off a firewhiskey bottle Danny had handed him when the formerly dead man complained about wanting something stronger.

Serenity was using water, some of the older people there were also using firewhiskey, and the majority was using butterbeer. Remus was just watching and claimed that he was old enough to refuse. Serenity had thrown a tube of lipbalm at his head in retaliation.

"Come on, Harry," one of the twins complained.

"I'm thinking. Um… I never died."

Sirius gave his godson a glare before drinking his shot. "Um, mate, do I count…?" Danny sheepishly asked.

"Yeah!" Harry chirped with a smirk.

Danny scowled before drinking his butterbeer.

"My turn. Hm… I never snogged a female best friend," Serenity said.

Danny and Harry glared at the minute blonde before both taking their drink. One of the redheaded twins did theirs also.

Danny smirked at his mate before saying, "I never locked my signifigant other in the room I share with them."

Serenity grumbled under her breath as she sipped her water. "Meanie… You know I wasn't in my right mind!"

"So?"

Hermione went next with, "I never pullled a prank."

All three Weasleys, Sirius, Harry, Danny, Ellie, and Serenity had to drink for that one.

Neville meekly said, "I never dated my best friend."

One of the Weasley twins thought carefully before saying, "I never crushed on a teacher, and yes, Harry and the blond midget count as teachers."

It went on with one of the Patils or Lavender scribbling something down occasionally.

Serenity smirked before saying, "I never threatened a policeman with a spatula."

A blushing Danny sheepishly drank. Lamely, he muttered, "I'm never had fully blond hair."

It was Ginny who said the one thing Danny and Harry were expecting from Serenity. "I never made out with my best friend that is the same gender as me." Now _that_ got a reaction.

"I never wasn't brunette."

"I never kissed a non-being." Weird glances were sent at Sirius when he said that and drank afterwards.

"I never crushed on Snape," Ginny said when she realized that Ellie had only taken a few shots.

"I never joined the Nundus."

A Nundu shot back, "I never didn't join the Nundus."

It was when Serenity said, "I never had a twin," that Padma rushed towards where she was told the bathroom was.

"I never kissed a guy."

"Okay, will you guys drop that already?" Danny complained.

"I never didn't graduate."

Glares were sent at the adult in the room after that.

* * *

After it was down to the Weasley twins, Sirius, Harry, Danny, and Serenity, Serenity started to really target specific people. 

"I never was a vampire."

"Darling, if you get me out, you won't have someone to sit on," Danny pointed out as he drank yet again. He wasn't going to last much longer. "I never went to Hogwarts."

"I never saw Professor Dumbledore's underwear," Fred stated.

"…Sirius?" Harry carefully asked when his godfather drank.

"I could be asking the same thing to you, kiddo," Sirius shot back.

"We hung his underwear up on the pillars at Hogwarts last year on my birthday," Harry stated.

Danny had convinced Serenity to an alliance on the account of him immediately quitting and letting her win if they succeeded.

The other twin said, "I never was You-Know-Who's son."

Danny flipped him off moodily.

Harry said, "I never wanted to start a prank shop."

Serenity stated with a small smirk, "I never was in Gryffindor."

Danny added to the injury, "I never dated Hermione Granger."

Sirius was by now thinking hard. He was at a disadvantage here. "Um… I never… wasn't an animagus!" He was a little surprised when only the Weasley twins drank. George rushed to the loo like many others had.

"I never was over twenty-five," Fred stated, a little irked at Sirius for making George lose.

"I never had a canine animagus form," Harry stated happily.

'Let's get Harry out first,' Danny said to Serenity.

'Okay,' she responded. Aloud, she exclaimed, "I never had green eyes."

"Oh, come on," Harry complained.

Danny gave a rather evil smirk before saying, "I never thought I was the Lord of Coffee."

Harry blushed bright red and looked like he was about to hide under the tabel. Instead, he fled in the direction of the upstairs bathroom.

"…Lord of Coffee…?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Harry develops another personality if he has too much caffeine combined with not enough sleep," Danny chirped.

"My turn, right?" Sirius asked. When he was confirmed he said, "I never dropped out of school."

Fred and Danny were both anxiously tapping their fingers against the table by now. "Uh… I never dated a mage."

Serenity scrunched her nose up before saying, "I never supported Dumbles."

That was enough for the other Weasley twin.

"It's just you and us now, Black," Danny stated deviously. "I never was a Black."

Sirius shot back, "I never was a mage."

"I never was a wizard."

"I never, um, escaped from Azkaban."

Sirius scowled lightly and said, "I never… lived with Harry for more than a few months."

Serenity was worried when she saw that her Danny was about to leave. Maybe she should just eliminate both of them… "I never was from a Dark family!"

"Hey! I thought we were working together…!" Danny whined. "That does it, I never was a girl!" Both teenagers were a little disturbed when the wizard also drank.

"Uh, sex-changing powder. I never made love with someone in this room." The glasses remained untouched as the teenagers stared at the man in disgust.

"Ew… I never had sex," Serenity stated.

Sirius grumbled under his breath. He was about to give.

Danny bit his lip and said, "I never… considered James Potter part of my family. Drink up, love, he's techinically your adoptive father now."

Serenity whimpered when she realized that her bladder was rebelling.

"I never was a veela," Sirius said when he decided that Serenity was more of a threat.

"I never… Oh, screw it. I have to piss," Serenity muttered as she ran upstairs.

"I never seen a naked lady," Danny said in a sing-song voice after he watched his mate rush off.

"I never looked down Serenity Potter's shirt."

"Touche. I never bossed around a house-elf."

Harry, who came back rather quickly, was rather amused by it all. "…I never was over six feet tall."

"I never was under six feet."

"Uh, I never kissed a veela."

"I never kissed a witch."

"…I never knew Voldemort's mother-in-law."

"I never had a cousin."

"I never… Shit, fine, you win, Riddle. You don't have cousins?"

"Both of my parents are only childs. Now excuse me as I run to the bathroom…"

Danny flinched when his path was blocked by a pouting veela. "Dearie…! You said you would let me win! Not Black!"

"I won."

"B-but…! Danny…!"

"Sorry? Can I please piss now?"

"Only if you turn around and let me grab your snexy bum once."

"Fine…" Danny closed his eyes and turned around. He flinched again when he felt Serenity's hand over his butt.

"Good, dearie," Serenity cooed once she removed her small hand.

"Can I go now?" Mentally, he added to himself, 'Why did my mate have to be so grabby?!'

"Sure."

* * *

Sirius scowled when Danny plopped a bow on the wizard's head when Harry said he was opening presents. 

"Dan, knock it off," Harry said as he picked the largest gift first. "This is from… Danny?"

"C'mon…! Open it, mate!" the vampire chirped as he bounced on his heels.

Harry rolled his eyes before peeling the paper off. A few moments later, he launched himself at his best friend and hugged the vampire.

"Uh, Har, you do know Vixie's the jealous type, right?"

"It's my birthday," Harry stated while looking directly at his pouting sister.

"But, bro-bro, that's _my_ vampire!" Serenity whined and grabbed Danny's arm. Harry made a face and grabbed the other. Danny sighed when they both started jerking him.

"I thought you two stopped doing this when we were **six**," Danny grumbled as he pried Serenity off his arm. Harry smiled triumphantly and dragged the vampire next to him. Serenity pouted but decided to sit on both of their laps.

"My Dannikins…!"

"Share," Harry snapped.

Danny rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Har, open your frigging presents. Love, shut up and behave," Danny stated with exasperation.

"Make us!"

"Harry, Ren…" Danny said in a warning tone.

"What started this in the first place?" Hermione asked, just as annoyed as the vampire.

"Uh… I forget…" Harry muttered as he grabbed the biggest box. "This is from the bitch who seems to think I'm a chair…"

"Hey!" Serenity snapped. "I'll take it back, birthday ass."

Harry ignored her in favor of opening the gift. "Did you get me tissue paper for my birthday?"

"No, I just wanted you to open mine first, and I knew the bigger it was, the more likely you would open it in the beginning. Look near the bottom."

Harry rolled his eyes and just dumped the box upside down. "I hope it wasn't fragile…"

"No, luckily."

Harry rummaged through the green tissue paper before finding a wrapped prism. He took off the wrappings, and his jaw dropped.

"When did you write and _publish_ a book?!"

"That's the first published copy. I've been working on it behind your back since… April I think. It's on the Hogwarts booklist and is in stores tomorrow. Hear that, people?"

"Self-advertising much, darling?" Danny sarcastically added.

"Well, duh," Serenity stated as she pecked her mate's cheek. "A good chunk of the people here have to buy it anyways or else they'll be getting detention in their first class with me… Hint, hint, to Blaise, Hermione, Longbottom, both Patils, and Brown who I'll be seeing in class in a little over a month."

"…where are our letters anyways?" Harry mused.

"Oh, I managed to talk Dumbledore into giving me yours yesterday, Har."

"…" was Harry's only reply before he went back to his presents. Presents usually good. Serenity usually evil.

* * *

"Come on, guys," Harry pleaded. 

"Jamie, we wouldn't mind going on a double date with you and Hermione if you didn't tell us five minutes ago and want to leave in an hour," Serenity said with exasperation later that day.

"…uh, sorry? Pleeeeeease?"

Serenity and Danny exchanged looks and briefly talked to the other. "Fine…" Serenity muttered. "I have to get ready now, so leave me alone."

Danny rolled his silvery eyes and mouthed, "Women," behind Serenity's back.

Harry laughed quietly. "I'm going to get ready, too. I have to pick Mi up in forty minutes," Harry said as he headed towards the stairway.

"Okay, I'm going to get some flowers for Ren… I'll be back in five."

"You need to change, too, Dan."

"I'm not Ren. It'll take five minutes."

"…good point. Here, buy some roses for Mi for me, please?" Harry asked as he handed his friend some money.

"Sure."

* * *

Serenity leaned her head on Danny's shoulder as they waited for Harry to come back with Hermione. She was clutching the bouquet to her chest and sniffing it frequently. The couple were sitting on a bench next to the front door. 

Harry poked his head in through the door and said, "Come on, guys!"

"Coming!"

Serenity carefully stood up and placed the flowers in a vase filled with water before running back to Danny with her heels clicking away with every step she took.

Danny rolled his eyes before gripping her hand and leading her out the door cautiously. "Don't fall over, my dear," the vampire stated.

Serenity stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Finally, what took you?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Ren was about to fall on her arse," Danny stated.

"Ookay then…"

"…not a word," Serenity grumbled as she clung to her boyfriend.

"…kiddo?" a curious voice asked from the staircase.

"Oh, hey, Sirius," Harry said, trying to hide his impatience. "Um, Siri, what are you staring at…?"

Danny was looking at Harry's godfather before he narrowed his eyes and whispered something in Serenity's ear; Serenity scowled, and walked up to Sirius and…

_**WHACK!**_

She slapped him across the face. "Pervert," Serenity snapped.

"My mate," Danny muttered and scooped the veela up, holding her possessively to his chest.

"My mate," Serenity said with a smile, deciding to just enjoy the ride.

Danny glared at Sirius before he walked outside in a huff.

"Good going, Siri; you managed to piss of my extremely possessive best friend and sister who somehow are oblivious to how possessive the other is of them," Harry stated with a groan.

"Uh, sorry?"

"And please keep your horniness away from my little sister!" Harry added. Harry followed his friends outside.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Can you tell Harry and Danny are protective of Serenity?" rather sarcastically.

"…I am starting to realize that."

* * *

Um... the end? Heh... heh... heh. Oh, and I don't know why Luna wasn't at the party. I realized I didn't put her in a little too late. She was, um, washing her hair! 

Disclaimer: come on already!


End file.
